


Forensic Supernatural Unit

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Because who doesn't love cuddles, Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Kissing will be the closest you get, M/M, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Kpop Groups Are Here Too, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, and some cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When four humans join the FSU, they get a lot more than they bargained for. They thought that being a part of the FSU would be easy. Little did they know....they were wrong





	1. The Love in the Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a thing and it's happening. Just an idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! To give you a feel of how the characters look like:
> 
> GOT7: Hard Carry Era  
> BTS:YNWA ear (except for Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi has mint hair and Hoseok has orange hair.)

Jinyoung let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down at the table with his friends. One of his friends, Youngjae, noticed Jinyoung’s silent frustration and then asked, “Hyung, you okay?”

Jinyoung didn’t even look at Youngjae when he replied, “Do I seem okay to you?”

Jimin, another one of Jinyoung’s friends, arched his eyebrow before asking, “What’s wrong hyung?”

Jinyoung let out another sigh of frustration before replying.

“You guys already know what’s wrong,” he began, “I’m pissed because we didn’t get into the FSU after the most recent exams! We perfectly closed the case and they pick the other unit over us? Like, what the hell? They missed some evidence. We got everything!”

Jimin ran a hand through his pink hair before saying, “Hyung, you have got to get over it. We’ll get in when we get in.”

Jinyoung shot Jimin a death glare. How could he say something like that? They had been a unit for two years and had gotten everything right. Why couldn’t the FSU see their potential and just accept them?

The FSU: Forensic Supernatural Unit. This unit would come into play whenever there were murders involving either vampires, werewolves, witches &a warlocks, and demons. The FSU was founded by two vampires, a warlock, a demon and a werewolf. When the unit was founded, only supernatural species could be a part of it. But, they began accepting humans because there were some qualities that humans had that the unit needed. The FSU built facilities where humans and supernatural species would study to become a part of the FSU and would have to pass exams to get in.

“Jimin-ah! We’ve been here for over two years now! Don’t you think that we deserve to get in? I think we’re the only unit that has been here the longest!” said Jinyoung loudly.

“Well, it’s not about whether we deserve it or not, it’s about showing that we’re qualified to get in,” said Taehyung as he looked up from his phone.

“Taehyung, do you think that we’ve been doing everything wrong?”

“I didn’t say that hyung. I just think that maybe during every exam, we’ve been trying to tell the FSU that we deserve to get in rather than showing off our qualities to get in.”

Jinyoung huffed at Taehyung’s words. He had always felt like he was showing his qualities whenever he was in an exam.

Exams were mock cases where units would compete against an FSU team and would have to be one step ahead of the FSU to qualify for getting in. Units of FSU learning facilities were made up of four beings; one with a specific job or role. Jinyoung’s unit was made up of four humans: Jinyoung, the anthropologist or skeleton reader; Youngjae, the artist; Jimin, the body inspecter, or a coroner/medical examiner; and Taehyung, the environmental expert or biologist.

Jinyoung always felt like his unit was one of the best because of how well skilled his friends were. Youngjae took perfect photos and could note anything out of the ordinary in them. Jimin knew everything when it came to inspecting organs and muscles. Taehyung, though he seemed dumb, knew a lot as a biologist. Though they all were good at what they did, they apparently still couldn’t pass exams.

“I’ve been thinking about using our Emergency Eval,” said Jinyoung suddenly, making the three focus all their attention on him.

Taehyung put his phone down and said, “No hyung. You can’t use our Eval unless we all agree to.”

“But, I just want to get in,” said Jinyoung with a slight pout.

Jimin rolled his eyes as Youngjae said, “Why the rush Jinyoung hyung? So what if we’ve been here a while? We’ll get in eventually. And maybe we are doing something wrong.”

“Like what?”

Youngjae thought about the question for a second before responding with, “Maybe, we’re never truly one step ahead of the FSU during exams.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel insulted at Youngjae’s words before saying, “How can you say that? We’re always one step ahead of them!”

“Are we though?” Jimin asked, “I mean, we tend to always be on the same pace as them whenever exams happen and the other units are a step ahead of us.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Why didn’t you guys say something sooner? Why didn’t you guys decide to improve if you knew that was the case?”

“Because, we’re a team Jinyoung. If one of us falls, we fall with them.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened a bit. “Are you saying that _I’m_ the reason we’re always behind?”

“No. Hyung, you know what? How about you just take a walk okay? Go outside and just get some air. We don’t need to be arguing like this. We just came out of failing another exam. You’re stressed and pissed. Just, please, go for a walk.”

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae and Taehyung before getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria building.

Later on in the day, Jinyoung took a long walk and calmed down. He walked to the dorms and entered his room, which he shared with the rest of his team. Taehyung was out on campus checking something out, while Youngjae and Jimin were in the room just checking the internet cause they were bored. Jinyoung apologized to them and told them that he was fine. Jinyoung had seemingly admitted to gaining patience.

Just as Jinyoung sat down on the couch, Taehyung barged in through the door excitedly, confusing his three other teammates.

“What’s up Tae?” Jimin asked.

“Guys, you will not believe what happened!” he replied.

“What?”

Taehyung took a few breaths before answering.

“So, two bodies were found on campus in one of the dorms!”

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow and asked, “And?”

“It’s a guy and a girl. They were found a few minutes ago and I rushed over here to tell you.”

“Anything else?” Youngjae asked.

“Jinyoung, this might get you excited.”

“Just say it already Tae!” Jimin said.

“Get this, the girl was human, a pool of blood all around her. But, the guy, he had a severed arm; and yet, there were no traces of _blood_.”

Jinyoung immediately stood up from the couch and said, “You mean-”

“He was a _vampire_.”

Jinyoung didn’t know why he smiled, but he did. He felt terrible that two people had died, but couldn’t help but feel a little glad that one of them was a vampire. This means that there was a possibility to work a case, meaning that maybe, just maybe, they might be able to use their Emergency Eval.

Jinyoung looked at the others in the room and then said, “Guys, this could be our shot.”

They immediately understood what Jinyoung was talking about. They wouldn’t admit it, but they were just as eager to try and get into the FSU.

“Are we going to use our Emergency Eval?” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae nodded his head, followed by Jimin and then Taehyung.

With that, Jinyoung ran out of the room to the Council’s Office, with the others hot on his heels. Though Jinyoung barged into the lobby of the building, he politely stopped and asked the receptionist if he could see one of the Counselors. She said with a smile that she’d check if one of them was available. Once, Jimin, Youngjae, and Taehyung arrived, the receptionist told them that one of the Counselors was available and she took them to their office. The receptionist opened the door and the boys walked in. The Counselor turned around in his chair and told them to sit down. He asked them what they wanted and Jinyoung explained everything.

“So, you want to use your Emergency Eval on a case that hasn’t even been solved yet; let alone opened?” the Counselor asked.

“Yes, sir,” said Jinyoung, “We’d like to use our Emergency Eval to help solve the case and hopefully become a part of the FSU.”

The Counselor looked at the four boys and let out a sigh.

“I’ll call the Council and let them know. You’ll have an answer by sundown,” he said as he then gestured for them to leave.

The boys quickly got up and exited the office and went back to their room.

They sat quietly in the living room and let the silence flow around them. They had just used their Emergency Eval; there was no turning back from that. Each unit only had one and one only. The boys were just processing that this was their last shot at getting into the FSU besides exams. They needed to prove that they belonged in the FSU.

“We need to put everything we’ve got into this,” said Jimin.

Jinyoung looked up from the floor at Jimin and nodded his head while saying, “We’ve got to make sure to be one step ahead of the FSU team.”

“If we don’t then we’ll just have to wait for exams to pass by; meaning that we’d have to wait even longer for a chance to get in,” said Taehyung.

“Not to mention that if you fail an Emergency Eval, your chances of getting in the FSU decrease,” added Youngjae.

That made everyone tense a bit. They had forgotten about that in the heat of the moment. Their chances of getting in would decrease greatly if they failed the Emergency Eval. They had to put everything on the table to get into the FSU through the Emergency Eval.

The silence was broken when Taehyung’s phone rung and he quickly answered it. The call lasted for less than a minute; he hung up with a smile on his face.

Jinyoung looked at Taehyung with anticipation and asked, “And?”

“We got the case,” he replied, “Our seventy-two hours start when the FSU team gets here.”

They all cheered for a minute that they had gotten the case. This was it. It was now time to show that their place was with the FSU.

The next morning, the four boys quickly went over to the lab and were brought in by the Comissioner, who was the head of the Council and one of the heads of the FSU. Once they entered the lab, they saw four other men. This was the FSU team they’d be working alongside with as well as against in solving this case.

“All right, boys, these four here are half of the FSU Korean team,” said the Commissioner, “Meet Kim Namjoon, Mark Tuan, BamBam, and Kim Seokjin. You will be working with them on the case. FSU team, meet Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, Kim Taehyung, and Park Jimin. These four have been here on the facility the longest. You were called here on short notice because this is their Emergency Eval. All righty, your seventy-two hours begin as soon as the doors close after I exit. Are you ready?”

Everyone nodded their heads and then the Commissioner wished them good luck and exited the room. As soon as the doors closed, they all got to work.

“Well,” began Namjoon, “let’s get this done quickly. I’m a paleo biologist, Seokjin is a medical examiner, BamBam is an artist, and Mark is an anthropologist. Please walk towards the person who matches your skill.”

The four boys walked over to person with their respective skill and then Namjoon went on to say, “Okay, let’s get to work. This case has been opened as of right now and it’s our duty to solve it within these seventy-two hours. Got it?”

Everyone nodded their heads.

“Great. So, Taehyung and I will go with BamBam and Youngjae to the crime scene. The bodies are over there on the examination tables. Mark, Jinyoung, Jin, and Jimin, make sure to examine them thoroughly.”

Everyone nodded again and then the artists and biologists left to the crime scene. Jinyoung put on a lab coat and some gloves, followed by Jimin, and they went over to the bodies. The four began to examine the bodies before removing any muscles of skin.

Jinyoung looked at how Mark began inspecting the body of the female victim. He eyed it as if the body were made of pristine glass, trying to find any scuffs or scratches that would stand out. Jinyoung returned his focus to the female victim; he had to be one step ahead of the FSU team. This wasn’t a dream, it was reality, and Jinyoung had to be serious.

Jin and Jimin were examining the male victim, who was a vampire. Jimin inspected the part of the body where the arm was severed and tried seeing if there were any marks on the bone that could lead to what object was used in cutting the arm off; even though he was more curious to know _why_ the arm was cut off.

“There are no grooves in the muscles or bone where the arm was severed,” he said, breaking the silence that was only asking to be broken.

Jin looked at Jimin and then walked over to inspect what the younger had inspected.

“You’re right,” said Jin, “Meaning that the arm wasn’t cut off with a saw or knife.”

“But, what could make such a clean cut like that?” Jimin asked.

“Maybe Namjoon and the others will find something that can lead to the answer.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung with an irritated look, and Jimin noticed. Jimin stepped over to Jin and whispered to him, "What's wrong with Mark?"

Jin looked at Mark for a second and then back at Jimin and replied, "Firstly, Mark hyung. Secondly, he likes it when those who work with him are active and constantly talk about finding something on the body, even if it's something small. Your friend Jinyoung isn't doing so great in Mark's eyes."

Jimin understood completely. He preferred the workplace like that as well; where his teammates would be active and not keep quiet.

Mark couldn't handle anymore of the silence from Jinyiung and said, "Ok, well, I don't know if you're mute or something, but you must have found something by now."

Jinyoung startled a bit at Mark's light outburst and Jin spoke up and said, "Mark, keep your cool."

Mark looked at the elder and then lightly nodded his head and said to Jinyoung, "Sorry, I just like a more active environment."

Jinyoung blinked a few times before processing all of Mark's words. He needed to be more active; there was no more time to screw this up.

"Okay," Mark began, still having a bit of an irritated look, "she's got no bruising, meaning that she most likely wasn't beaten when she died. Cause of death was most likely the stabbing she received. This knife would in her chest seems like the knife most likely penetrated her sternum and got to her heart. She died of internal blood loss."

Jinyoung looked at Mark and then at Jimin, who lightly shook his head. Jinyoung really needed to step up his game.

"Jin and Jimin, please clean the bones as soon as you two can so Jinyoung and I can examine the bones," demanded Mark.

Jin and Jimin nodded their heads and proceeded to do as Mark asked. Jinyoung was confused but then couldn't stop himself when he asked, "What about him?"

Mark arched an eyebrow at Jinyoung and asked, "What do you mean?"

"How did he die?"

Mark crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "I don't know Jinyoung-ssi. You tell me."

Jinyoung wasn't exactly surprised with the elder's response. He walked over to the body of the male victim, with Jin and Jimin simply moving over to the other body to begin cleaning. Jinyoung could clearly see the most probable mark on the body that could have been cause of death.

"There's a hole in the vitcim's chest. He might have been stabbed with a cylindrical object," said Jinyoung.

Mark walked over to Jinyoung and inspected the wound.

"What could cause something like this," he asked Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked at the wound and then at Mark and replied, "Uh maybe a stake?"

"I concur. Meaning that he as struck first."

"Why would it mean that," asked Jimin, looking up from his work.

"Well, Jin would know the most about this, since he is a vampire. But, long story short, to kill a vampire with a stake, you've got to strike first."

Jinyoung and the rest of his unit had studied up as much as they could of vampires and werewolves, but they never heard of having to strike first to kill with a stake.

"Anyway, if that's everything. Jin and Jimin, please continue your work. Jinyoung, once thy finish make sure that you immediately start working again," said Mark.

Jinyoung nodded his head at Mark and then watched as Jimin and Jin cleaned the bodies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon and Taehyung were picking up as many samples as they could find around the crime scene while Youngjae took pictures and BamBam watched.

"You're not going to take pictures BamBam?" Youngjae asked as he took another picture.

"Well, I would, but since there are two artists, we really only need one camera," he replied.

"Oh."

BamBam walked around the crime scene. The bodies were found in one of the dorm rooms. There was a massive pool of blood on the floor. A few streaks of blood on a wall and on the doorway. The furniture was untouched and clean. Everything seemed to be in order in the room, except for the blood.

"You think that one of the victims was stabbed and then dragged around the room like some kind of rag doll?" BamBam asked.

"You know better than to assume anything before Mark gives us information from the body," said Namjoon sternly.

Youngjae took another picture, but this time he noticed something.

"Hey Tae and Namjoon hyung, what's that thin dent in the floor?" he asked as he pointed at the dent.

Taehyung walked over to the dent and looked closer at it.

"This must be from whatever was used to cut the guy's arm off," he responded.

"Swab for any particulates Taehyung-ah," ordered Namjoon.

Taehyung complied and swabbed the cut.

"Well, I think we've got most of what we could find. Let's head bag to the lab."

They all gathered their things and began to go to the lab.

Once Namjoon and the others arrived at the lab, the bodies were perfectly cleaned and Jinyoung began work on the bones.

Everyone began to work in their own field to crack down on what happened to the two victims.

Jinyoung inspected the male victim's bones first. He noticed almost immediately that there were broken bones and remodeling. As he continued to examine, Mark came over and asked, "Find anything."

"Oh yeah. I found something alright," responded the younger.

Mark arched an eyebrow and put on some gloves. "What'd you find?"

"Well, see how certain bones are remodeled? That's congruent with bones that break during some kind of transformation."

"Like werewolf transformation?"

"Exactly. Werewolves, when they transform, break four bones: the femur, clavicles and humerus. The bones instantly remodel as soon as they transform back into their human form."

"So the victim was a werewolf before becoming a vampire?"

"Yes, and that's congruent with transforming into a vampire. There are various ways to become a vampire; one of them being that you can be transformed into a vampire if you were a werewolf. The victim wasn't a vampire for that long though. Remodeling of the breaks from transformation suggest that he last transformed a month ago."

"So he was a vampire for about a month."

"Right."

Mark nodded his head and said, "Good work Jinyoung-ssi. This is how you should have been acting from the beginning."

Though he felt that last part wasn't needed, Jinyoung enjoyed the slight praise he got from Mark. He would have to remain like this if he wanted to get into the FSU.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Youngjae was checking every photo he took at the crime scene while BamBam went out of the artist room to the examination tables to get ratios of the bodies for when they'd begin to piece together the crime itself. Youngjae didn't see anything out of the ordinary in any of the pictures. He zoomed in, zoomed out, rose the definition, but nothing seemed different.

"Find anything?" BamBam asked as he walked into the room.

"No, but I feel like I should have found something already," replied Youngjae with a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice. When looking through photos, don't try to look for things that are out of the ordinary. Look at what's already there and try to see if it fits with the rest."

"Sounds a little redundant, but I'll try."

Youngjae pulled up a photo of the room and looked at it. Everything was how he remembered. The blood, the furniture, the door. That's when Youngjae noticed it. The door. There was something off.

"BamBam, look at the door," he said as he pointed to the door in the picture.

BamBam looked at the photo and saw the door.

"Yeah, it's a door," he said, "what's wrong with it?"

"Well, the doors in the dorms open inward, meaning that they open into the rooms. Look at the hinges on the side. They're bent. This door was forced outwards. And I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but there's a handprint of blood of the side of the door that you would push in."

"So one of our victims tried pushing the door outwards to fend someone off?"

"Not unless said attacker didn't know that the doors only pushed inward."

"That's true. But then, who's handprint is on the door?"

"Well it couldn't be any of the victims' handprint. It has to be the attacker."

BamBam turned his head to look at Youngjae. "Meaning that we could just get the attacker's I.D."

"I'll go and get Namjoon or Tae and get the print."

"Ok. I'll check out the rest of the photos while you’re gone."

Youngjae nodded and then exited the room. He went over and got Taehyung and the two went back to the room where the crime was commited.

As the two were gone, Mark and Jinyoung were inspecting the bones. Jinyoung was inspecting the clavicle of the female before finding two incisor marks. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he realized what the marks meant. They were congruent with…

“Uh, Mark hyung?” Jinyoung said.

Mark looked up from the bones and replied, “What did you find?”

“Uh, there are two incisor marks on the right clavicle.”

Mark stood up immediately with widened eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me that….she was bonded to a vampire?” Mark asked.

“I don’t think she was just bonded to any vampire. I think she may have been bonded with our other victim,” said Jinyoung as he pointed to the other set of remains.

Mark and Jinyoung set everything down and went into the entomology lab. They found Namjoon examining a few samples that they had collected from the crime scene.

“What’s up you two?” he asked.

“We just found out that our victims were committing a crime before they died,” replied Mark.

Namjoon arched an eyebrow and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Our female victim was bonded…with our male victim.”

Namjoon seemed to freeze as he let the words process in his mind.

“They were breaking one of the biggest laws here in Korea,” added Jimin as he and Jin walked into the office.

Korea wasn’t exactly fond of humans getting together with supernatural entities. Most couples like that would end up fleeing and finding refuge in the United States of America. However, there were those who were daring enough to stay in Korea because they felt like some law shouldn’t hinder any form of love.

“So, what?” began Namjoon, “Did she find her lover dead and then killed herself?”

“Well, it’s possible,” said Jin, “But remember, if you bond with a human, _they_ don’t have to kill themselves.”

“Seems kind of fucked up,” said Jimin.

“I know. But, even though it may seem like that. They were both killed by someone,” said Jin.

“Why do you say that?” Mark asked.

Jin smirked a bit. “Well, Jimin and I were examining some of the flesh and muscles. Mark and Jinyoung, have you two found a bonding mark on the male victim’s left clavicle and another bonding mark on our female victim’s left femur?”

Jinyoung and Mark looked at each other confused. The two ran back to the examination tables and quickly examined the bones. They couldn’t believe it. What Jin had said was true. They ran back into the entomology lab and said, “He was bonded to someone else as was she?”

Namjoon understood what was going on and said, “Sounds like our victims were involved in a love-triangle.”

The other simply looked at each other with shock and slight awe. If they were in a love triangle, then where was the third lover?

BamBam and Taehyung were staring with confusion in their eyes. The door that was supposed to be there…wasn’t there.

“Are you sure there was a door here BamBam?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah. Youngjae pointed it out and don’t you think this room is supposed to have a door?” BamBam asked.

“Well, seems like somebody doesn’t want to be caught.”

They both then proceeded back to the lab and told the others about what they found.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, the team got back to work. They were going to focus on finding the third lover; which was easy because all they had to do was swab the incisor marks on the male victim and then run it through a DNA database. The third lover’s name was T’ae Jaeson. He was a vampire on campus that was just going through some training before getting into the FSU. Namjoon and Jin both went to his dorm and knocked on the door. Jaeson opened the door and asked, “Can I help you guys?”

“Yeah you can,” said Jin, “did you know two students here on campus called Bitna and Hwan?”

Jaeson lifted an eyebrow and then said, “Uh, yeah. Why? What happened?”

Jin and Namjoon looked at each other before Namjoon replied.

“Bitna and Hwan were found dead yesterday.”

Jaeson’s face went from confused to shock and sadness. His eyes began to water a bit, but no tears fell down his face.

“Can we come in for a few minutes?” Jin asked.

Jaeson let them pass and the two looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

Namjoon inspected the dorm room while Jin asked Jaeson a few questions.

“We found bonding marks on the two victims and we found out that you were involved with them as well,” he said, “Did Bitna and Hwan have any enemies or something?”

Jaeson thought about Jin’s question for a minute before replying.

“Well, firstly, we were breaking the law by being with a human, so it was only natural that we would make at least one enemy along the way. I can only think of three people that could have done something like this.”

“Who?”

“Jitae, Jun, and Gyeong.”

“And those three are?”

“They’ve only been here for a few months. We befriended them and helped them out so that they could be ready for exams. They haven’t passed yet, so they’re still here.”

“Where are they then?”

“Gyeong and Jun share a dorm room on the floor above us. Jitae hasn’t been seen since yesterday.”

Jin nods his head and says, “Thank you for your time. I’m sorry for your loss.”

He was lying. He didn’t feel sorry; just felt that it was appropriate for the situation.

Namjoon returned from looking around and Jin got up to leave.

“We’ll keep in touch if we find anything,” said Namjoon, “and nice spear and sword in your room. Very authentic.”

Jaeson nodded his head with a light smile and then Namjoon and Jin left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Jin and Namjoon went on to talk to the two the two boys that Jaeson mentioned and then try and find Jitae, Mark and the others were trying to find more evidence that would point to a specific person.

Jinyoung and Mark were inspecting bones as Taehyung came out and said loudly, “Silver!”

Jinyoung startled a bit as Mark arched an eyebrow. Youngjae and BamBam walked out of the office and wondered why Taehyung had yelled out.

“What?” Mark asked.

“Pure silver. The particulates we found from the severed arm. They were from an object made of pure silver; the number one element that is used to kill werewolves,” Taehyung replied.

“Why is that important? The guy died from a stake to the chest,” said BamBam.

“Pure silver is known to cut through werewolves with ease; be it dead or alive. The killer must have used an object made from pure silver to cut off the arm.”

“That’s great,” said Mark, “good work Taehyung-ssi. Now, tell me, _why_ was the arm cut off?”

“I can answer that,” said Jimin as he walked over to Taehyung, “the killer most likely got scratched by the victim, meaning that there must be skin cells under the fingernails.”

“And instead of cleaning the nails, they just cut off the arm?”

“I mean, they must have panicked in the moment.”

Mark looked at the remains of the male victim and found himself staring at the hole in the sternum. There was something missing, they just didn’t know what.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon and Jin didn’t find out much from talking to Jun and Gyeong. They found Jitae the same day preparing for an exam. She didn’t even know who Jaeson was. Namjoon began to become very suspicious of Jaeson from then on.

The next day, Jinyoung and his unit were on edge. They had a few hours left and hadn’t solved the case. If they don’t solve the case, then they’d lose their wasted Emergency Eval and must rely on passing exams.

“This doesn’t make sense,” said Jinyoung with frustration, “we’ve checked everything a billion times and run through a bunch of scenarios in our heads. Yet, we end up with the same damn results! What are we doing wrong?”

Mark looked at Jinyoung and said, “ _We?_ Need I mind you, though we are working together, we’re also working against each other. This is an Emergency Eval after all.”

Jinyoung felt slightly hurt at Mark’s words, but they were nonetheless true.

“How many hours are left?” Jin asked as he and Jimin approached Mark.

“We only have about three hours,” replied Jimin.

Mark looked at Jin with a bit of a saddened expression. He felt bad for doing this.

“No,” he began, “ _you_ have three hours. As of right now, the FSU team won’t be helping you.”

Jinyoung and Jimin stood there, shocked. Did they just fail the Emergency Eval?

“We’ll head over to the Council building and talk about the case. I’m sorry you guys, I really am. Honestly, you would have been great additions to the team.”

Jinyoung felt touched by Mark’s words. They were honest, heart-felt, and true. Jinyoung had thought that Mark hated him, but here he was, being proven wrong.

“Namjoon, BamBam!” said Jin, “We’re done here. They only have three hours left. Let’s get going to the Council building.”

The four left the lab, leaving the human unit I total shock. Jinyoung felt like crying right now. Did they just blow everything? Did they just blow their chance at advancing in their careers?

Youngjae spoke up first, “So, that’s just it?”

No one responded to Youngjae’s question, because they didn’t know the answer.

It was over. They had failed again. Not only had they failed, but they failed even with the help of an FSU team. Were they a terrible team? Did the FSU not like them? What the hell was wrong with them?

“No,” said Jinyoung as he stood up from leaning on one of the examination tables, “it’s not over.”

The other three looked at Jinyoung and Taehyung said, “What do you expect us to do Jinyoung? We only have less than three hours left!”

“I’m willing to bet that if we find the one thing that’s been missing from this whole case, then we’ll pretty much have solved this case.”

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung and said, “I’ll start looking through pictures again.”

“I’ll help you out,” said Taehyung.

“I’ll help Jinyoung out with looking over the bones,” said Jimin.

Jinyoung looked at the three and said, “We have to make these hours’ count.”

They nodded their heads and then split up to do their jobs. Youngjae and Taehyung scrolled through hundreds of photos as Jinyoung and Jimin inspected every centimeter of the bones.

Jinyoung inspected the bonding marks on the bones and noticed something.

The remodeling was different. They didn’t happen at the same time. The bonding mark on Bitna’s femur was old. The mark on her clavicle was only two days old.

“Jimin,” said Jinyoung, “I think we may have just solved this case.”

Jimin looked at Jinyoung and asked, ‘How so?”

“The bonding marks. Their remodeling is different. They happened at different times.”

“Meaning that Bitna was only bonded to one of the two boys before being marked again,” said Jimin, “there was never an actual love triangle.”

“Which mark belongs to who?”

“The one on the clavicle belonged to Hwan. The other on the femur belong to _Jaeson_.”

Jinyoung told Jimin to follow him as the two went into the office where Youngjae and Taehynug were and told them about their findings.

“Interesting,” said Tahyung, “Also, we just got a call from one of the professors here. Turns out an artifact from the werewolf gallery went missing the day before the murder.”

“Artifact?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, Tae,” began Jimin, “what did you find when you swabbed Hwan’s chest wound?”

“Nothing but silver.”

Music to Jinyoung and Jimin’s ears.

“Meaning that he wasn’t killed with a stake. He was killed with a silver object.”

“Like that spear that Namjoon saw in Jaeson’s room yesterday?” Youngjae asked.

“He took the spear from the gallery and then killed Bitna and Hwan.”

“But, why?”

Jinyoung replied, “If the bonding marks are suggesting this, it’s probable that Jaeson didn’t know about Hwan and Bitna bonding. Originally, it was Bitna and Jaeson. Bitna must have been getting together with Hwan on the side. Jaeson must have seen them and then killed them.”

“Makes sense. A murder based on revenge and anger and jealousy,” said Taehyung.

“Let’s get this to the Council and the FSU guys. There’s only thirty minutes left,” said Jinyoung as he began to head out towards the doors.

The four of them ran as fast as they could and arrived to the Council building with fifteen minutes to spare. When they entered, they found the FSU team talking to the Counselor who gave them the case.

“What are you four doing here?” Mark asked.

They took turns telling the FSU and Counselor everything about the case.

“If what you say is true,” said the Counselor, “then all we have to do is catch Jaeson.”

“Um, sir,” said the receptionist, “that will not be possible. Jaeson was reported dead this morning. He committed suicide. But, he left a note.”

The Counselor rushed to where Jaeson’s body was, leaving the four humans and the four supernatural entities to just watch as he went off in the distance.

“A thousand won that the note says he did it,” said Mark.

Jinyoung and the other three humans looked at the other four.

“Well, you four, if what Mark says about the note is true. Then, _you_ solved the case,” said Jin.

“But that doesn’t mean that we pass right?” Youngjae asked, “It’s up to you and the Counselor to say.”

“Well….we have something to tell you,” said Namjoon, “So, we already knew that Jaeson did it. We’ve known since yesterday. We didn’t expect him to commit suicide though. We just wanted to see if you could solve everything in seventy-two hours.”

The four humans blinked in confusion. Jinyoung felt his blood starting to boil for some reason, and Namjoon and Jin could sense it.

“So, you basically made us solve a case that you solved a day ago?” Jinyoung asked, “Why? Why not just fail us and move on?”

“Because, my poor Jinyoungie,” said Mark, “You didn’t fail.”

That caught Jinyoung’s attention and shut him up. He really didn’t hope he was hearing things.

“W-What?’ Youngjae asked, partially excited and confused.

Mark smiled as he looked at his teammates.

“You guys got in,” said BamBam.

Disbelief flooded over them. They hoped that these four weren’t pulling a prank on them. Then they would be the biggest assholes ever.

“Are you serious?” Jimin asked.

Namjoon nodded his head as he said, “Welcome to the FSU you four.”

Jinyoung dropped onto his knees as he let the reality settle in. He had finally done it. No, _they_ had finally done it. They had gotten into the FSU.

They thought that the hard part was over, but what they didn’t realize, was that it was just beginning…


	2. The Heat in the Rinse Cycle (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans meet the rest of the team and a body is found in a washing machine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before we get started, I just wanted to say thanks for the love that this story has gotten!

They had done it. They were finally a part of the FSU. Jinyoung, Youngjae, Taehyung and Jimin were standing outside of the FSU Korean Branch facility. Each was holding a bag that had their clothing and small electronics inside. The FSU generally had vacancies for its employees in the lab facilities themselves. It helped make sure that the employees were safe and were able to quickly make it to the lab when a case would come up. Luckily, the Korean branch was small and didn't have that many employees, so there were more than enough vacancies. The four would share two rooms, meaning that they paired up to be roommates. Youngjae and Jinyoung would be roommates, and Taehyung and Jimin would be roommates.

The Korean facility wasn't as big as the one in America. It was about the size of a warehouse. It had a rotating for in the front, as well as two normal doors on the sides of the rotating door. The four humans entered the building and were greeted by Mark and Jin.

"Welcome you guys!" greeted the eldest vampire.

They nodded their heads in thanks and then Mark spoke up.

"So, the werewolves are asleep right now. But, the vampires and the demon are awake. Once you guys are settled in, you can meet up with them in the lab if you'd like. But first, let's show you to your rooms."

As they followed the two creatures to their rooms, the four looked at everything with awe and wonder. The facility was everything they'd dreamed of. They couldn't wait to see the lab and what they'd be able to play with. They proceeded to an upper level, where the rooms were found. Not only were there rooms to sleep in, but there was a small gym, most likely for humans, a small café that employees could hang out in after a case or if they were bored with free time, and a rec room that had a tv, video games, a table tennis table, and a pinball machine. The four humans were surprised by how much the FSU facilities offered for being places where murders were solved.

They arrived in front of the doors of the rooms that they'd be staying in. Jin took Youngjae and Jinyoung into their room, and Mark took Jimin and Taehyung into their room. The rooms were impressive to say the least. They weren't just rooms with beds, they had bathrooms, which were decent size, and even had a sofa and a lounge chair. The rooms where they would be living also had windows, but the blinds were closed at the moment, but since it was nighttime, it wouldn't matter if they were open.

"Ok," said Jin as he clapped his hands together, "You each get a bed, but you have to share a bathroom. I hope that's not a problem. If you want food or a quick meal, I suggest the café, which is free and is open twenty four hours. I would give you a rundown of the protocols and evacuation procedures, but that's what those binders on your beds are for. You don't have to read them now. You can read them tomorrow morning. If you want to find us, our rooms are a little down the hall. Vampires to the right; werewolves on the left. If you're gonna go into vampire rooms though, I suggest knocking because if you go in you will be greeted by straight darkness and might trip. With the werewolves just call out one of their names and they should respond rather quickly. So, that's everything so far. I'll be in the rec room if you need me. Namjoon and the others are in the lab because they're having fun with an experiment. Oh! That reminds me. You'll be receiving your lab coats and other clothing tomorrow. You will also receive your access cards tomorrow morning. Got all that?"

Jinyoung and Youngjae nodded their heads. They honestly just wanted to explore the place!

"One final thing, make sure to get the FSU number and pager number so that you get calls and notifications on new jobs," said Jin before bowing and leaving the room.

Youngjae and Jinyoung set their bags in the beds and then walked out of the room to be met by Taehyung and Jimin. Mark had already gone back to his room to get some sleep.

"This place is awesome!" said Jimin with a wide smile.

"I know!" said Jinyoung, "Let's get down to the lab. I want to know what I'm working with."

The four humans quickly went down to the lab and saw Namjoon inside with three other guys. The automatic doors opened up and Namjoon looked over at them and said, "Hey, you made it!"

The other three looked at the four humans who entered and gave small smiles when they saw one of them waving a hand at Namjoon.

Jinyoung was in love. He looked around at the lab and was just struck with the utmost awe. The lab was beautiful. The ceiling had multiple light structures, with a few spotlights scattered about. The walls were made of pristine glass and reflected the lights beautifully that they gave a warm tone to the lab. He could see that in the middle of the lab, there was a kind of platform, with three examination tables, meaning that that's most likely were he would spend his time on cases. He could see the other three labs/offices/rooms where Jimin, Taehyung and Youngjae would be working.

"I thought you guys were coming in tomorrow morning," said Namjoon as he approached the four humans, with the other three following behind him.

"So, firsthand, welcome to the lab. Secondly, meet some of your new teammates. Meet the other vampires: Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi. And this is Jung Hoseok, he's a demon."

The four humans bowed as Namjoon proceeded to introduce them to the vampires and demon.

Jimin didn't know why, but he found himself staring at the mint haired vampire named Min Yoongi. There was just something about him. Jimin didn't know whether it was the vampire's purely white, seemingly untouched skin, or just the looks his eyes had. Whatever it was Jimin was kind of hooked for a few minutes.

Yoongi had to admit, Jimin had to be the most handsome human he had ever seen. Not the most handsome being: that was Jin. His fluffy pink hair and his round, puffy cheeks really caught the vampire's attention.

Taehyung was like Jimin at the moment. He was staring at the vampire with the light brown hair named Jungkook. He seemed cute in Taehyung's eyes. He had adorable cheeks and, since Jungkook was smiling at the moment, he had an adorable bunny smile. Taehyung felt himself eating slowly obsessed for some reason.

Jungkook eyes Taehyung with interest. The human had clean skin and nice facial features. He had a boxy smile that Jungkook seemed to like. Jungkook wanted to get to know Taehyung more from then on.

"So, when it comes to skills," began Namjoon, "Yoongi is an anthropologist, Jungkook is an artist, and Hoseok is a medical examiner. You'll get the chance to meet the werewolves tomorrow. Right now, feel free to explore. Just, don't touch anything; at least not until you start working a case here."

The four humans nodded their heads and dispersed throughout the lab. Jinyoung walked up to the platform and was let on by Namjoon. Jinyoung loved how the examination tables looked.

Youngjae felt like a kid in an amusement park. There were so many photos, so many cameras, so many colors in the art room. It was beautiful. He felt like grabbing some paint and just finger painting everything. There were multiple screens throughout the art room, but the one that caught Youngjae's eye was the big screen in the middle of the room. There were three tablets in front of the screen. Youngjae grabbed one, obviously not caring about Namjoon's 'no touch' policy, and turned it on. Youngjae fell in love. The tablet connected to the screen and would let him paint, draw, look through photos, and even create 3D scenarios to reenact a murder. Youngjae knew from then on that he would love working here.

Jimin felt like he had just won the lottery. There were so many tools at his disposal. It was insane. The medical room in the lab was awesome. There were two tables for examining corpses. There were shelves of tools and jars filled with contents that are better left unsaid. Jimin couldn't wait to start working here.

Taehyung felt like he was handed the best present ever. He went through every inch of the entomology/biology room. There were cages filled with bugs; vases growing all kinds of plants; and a shelf with multiple stones and gems. Taehyung wanted a case to work on right now so that he could use everything he could.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, the four humans found themselves burning through the binders in less than an hour and then they went out to the café together to get something to eat. They wouldn't eat at the café all the time. But, they had to take advantage of the free stuff provided for them. They entered the café and were greeted by one of the baristas. The four picked out their food and drinks and then sat down at one of the tables and began to chat.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Youngjae!

"I know," responded Jimin, "this place has everything!"

"I can't help but wonder why the werewolves sleep at night," said Taehyung randomly, "Like, they're more powerful and attuned at night, why hinder it by sleeping?"

"They probably just finished a tough case before we arrived and BamBam and Mark had to deal with us for the last few days; and we're not exactly the easiest people to work with," said Jinyoung.

"No Jinyoung. You're not easy to work with."

Jinyoung wanted to complain about the comment, but decided against it because Taehyung was right. Jinyoung wasn't an easy person to work with.

As they continued to talk, a handsome, blonde haired guy walked in. The four looked at him when he met their gaze and put a smile on his face.

"Oh, you must be the newbies that Mark told me about yesterday," he said as he approached, "I'm Jackson Wang."

The four introduced themselves and invited Jackson to sit with them, and he gladly obliged.

"So," began Youngjae, "you're a werewolf right?"

"Yeah, along with Mark and three others."

"Are you guys a pack?"

Jackson nodded. "For a few years now. JB's our Alpha."

Even though they didn't know who JB was, they just nodded their heads.

"So," began Jinyoung, "you're just a pack of....all _males_?"

The other three humans snapped their heads quickly to look at Jinyoung with partially shocked faces. Jackson didn't really express any emotion, given that he was already used to people asking this question.

"Yeah," he replied, "I imagine you ask because packs are known to consist of both male and female werewolves."

Jinyoung simply nodded his head as Jackson continued.

"But, we're pack of all males because we've known each other for so long. We really didn't see the need for a female to be added. And, females rarely get to enter the FSU here in Korea."

Jinyoung didn't feel bad for asking the question, he just felt bad because he could kind of relate to something else that Jackson failed to add. When you're with the FSU, it becomes dangerous to find a romantic partner because of how dangerous things can get. And, especially if you're a supernatural being, then life outside of the facility doesn't happen as often as it should. Jackson and his pack relied on each other for so long that they ended up just becoming a a happy pack.

"Right well, now that that's out of the way, what do you guys do? What's your skill?" Jackson asked.

The four told Jackson their skill and he jumped a bit like a happy little kid when he heard that he and Taehyung had the same skill.

"You and I are going to be working in the same room!" he said happily, "This is exciting!"

Taehyung chuckled at Jackson and then the four humans turned their attention to Mark as he walked into the café with another guy walking behind him.

"Hey Mark," said Jimin with a smile.

"Hello you four and Jackson," said Mark, "I'd like you to meet Im Jaebum, or JB."

JB gave a wave of his hand as the others nodded their heads.

Youngjae was mesmerized by JB. He didn't know whether it was the flawless skin, or maybe his cute eye smiles. Regardless, Youngjae found himself staring at JB for a few minutes.

The last member of the werewolf pack, Kim Yugyeom, introduced himself later in the day as the humans were schooling Jackson in video games. Now, everyone knew each other. The humans couldn't wait to start working.

They didn't have to wait long either. At around eleven in the morning, they received a call that a body had been found. The team agreed to send Jinyoung, Youngjae, Jackson, Jimin, and Hoseok to the scene of the crime, given that the vampires couldn't go out during the day and that they didn't need everyone at the crime scene.

The crime scene was a laundromat. A body was found inside of a washing machine. Bits and pieces of the body were scattered around inside the machine, but a majority of the body was still together, covered in soapy water and blood.

Jinyoung and Jimin were inspecting the body to identify if it was a vampire, werewolf, or demon.

"Size of the exposed pelvic bone suggest that the victim was female," said Jinyoung, "based on dental structure, she was mid to late twenties."

"Any sign that points to the supernatural?" Jimin asked.

Jinyoung first looked at the teeth and saw that she didn't have fangs, so she wasn't a vampire. She also didn't have any horn protrusions on her head or any outstanding animalistic trait, so she wasn't a demon. Jinyoung then inspected the four transformation bones and sure enough, there were signs of remodeling.

"Our victim was a werewolf," said Jinyoung loudly so that the other three could hear.

"Great," said Hoseok, "then let's get the machine back to the lab and get help from the vampires."

Jinyoung and Jimin nodded their heads as Hoseok called for backup to get the machine moved.

Youngjae was taking pictures of the machine and the laundromat with Jackson watching him. He was surprised by how little he was grossed out by the body. He must have been very used to seeing these types of things.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once the machine was brought back to the lab, it was set up in the main platform. Jin, Jimin, Jackson and Namjoon were currently working on removing any of the remaining muscle and blood left inside, since the body was removed quickly by Mark, Jaebum and Yoongi.

Jackson didn't know why, but he was grimacing as he removed a muscle from the machine.

"God, this is nasty," he said.

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Jackson-ah, you've been around this kind of stuff for years. How are you not used to this?"

"In all the years I've been here; I've never seen a body in a washing machine."

"Well, get used to it for a few days," said Yoongi as he looked at the exposed part of the pelvic bone.

Jackson mumbled something but it wasn't audible enough to know what he said.

BamBam walked up onto the platform and asked, "Mark hyung, when's the skull going to be ready for facial reconstruction?"

"It should be ready in the next few minutes Bam," he replied.

Everyone startled a bit when Jackson gagged and put some blood into a bucket.

"Jackson, if it grosses you out that much then go get Taehyung to do this," said Namjoon, slight irritation evident in his voice.

Jackson have a thankful and relieved look as he jumped on his feet and ran to get Taehyung.

"Bruising on the wrists may indicate struggle," said JB.

"Any way to find cause of death?" Jin asked.

"Not until the skeleton is completely cleaned," responded Yoongi.

"I'll get Hoseok and Yugyeom to start cleaning the remains," said Jimin as he got up and walked off the platform.

The body was cleaned quickly and BamBam was given the skull and he along with the other artists began facial reconstruction.

Jinyoung was inspecting the vertebrae of the remains closely and noticed something.

"Uh, hyungs," said Jinyoung, "look at the C3 through C5 vertebra."

The three looked over at what Jinyoung was talking about and they noted what he found.

"The victim's neck was snapped back," said Yoongi.

"You think the attacker pushed her head back?"

"This isn't simply pushing someone's head back," said JB, "this requires some force, especially because the victim was a werewolf."

The anthropologists continued to ponder on who could have caused the neck snapping as they inspected the rest of the remains.

Youngjae, BamBam and Jungkook finished the facial reconstruction and identified the victim as Park Sooyeon. They were currently scrolling through pictures of the crime scene until Jackson came in.

"Have you found anything my artists?" Jackson asked.

"Besides ID, not really," replied Jungkook.

"Have you guys found anything?" BamBam asked.

"Yeah I just finished telling the others that we found traces of mercury in the washing machine."

"Mercury?"

Youngjae looked at Jungkook and replied, "The liquid metal that is known to kill werewolves."

Jungkook gave Youngjae a stern look. "No shit Sherlock."

"Yeah, it was scattered, but we can conclude that the mercury was inside the body."

"Well, duh. Mercury can only be ingested to kill a werewolf."

"So, she was poisoned?"

Jackson nodded. "Seems that way."

"No," said Youngjae, "werewolves have heightened senses. The victim would have easily known if there was mercury present."

"Then, how else could she have gotten poisoned?"

Youngjae thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Maybe the mercury was injected by a needle."

"There's a thought," said Jackson.

As Jackson and the artists continued to discuss, Jinyoung and the others were wondering how the mercury poisoning affected the victim's body before she died.

"The killer must have been really strong to over power a werewolf and inject her with mercury," said JB.

"The killer must have been a werewolf," added Jin.

Mark and JB looked at Jin with confused looks and then Mark said, "Don't you think that's stretching it Jin hyung?"

"Actually," interjected Jinyoung, "he's not wrong. It's been proven multiple times that most of the time, only werewolves can overpower each other. It's rare for a vampire to be stronger than a vampire."

"Right, vampires have brains and use strategy," said Yoongi, making all the werewolves in the room to look at him with partially offended looks.

"Anyway," said Namjoon, "how fast did she die after being poisoned?"

"Depends on how big the dosage was," Taehyung replied.

"Who are we to say she even died from mercury poisoning?" Mark asked.

Jinyoung looked at the elder and said, "Well, she couldn't have drowned. Werewolves can't drown."

Everyone arched en eyebrow at Jinyoung and he looked at them, partially confused.

"What? There have been cases where if werewolves 'drown,' their bodies make the lungs get rid of the water. So, she couldn't have died because of the rinse cycle."

Everyone was fascinated by Jinyoung's response. The boy knew his stuff about werewolves.

Then, Jackson walked up onto the platform and said, "Guys, I found some kind of red plastic on the victim. I can't quite get what it's made of, but I'll run a few more tests before guessing what it could be."

A few seconds of silence went by before Mark said, "I can't help but wonder the reason as to why she was murdered."

"I think I've got the answer to that," said Jimin as he stepped up onto the platform

Everyone turned their attention to the pink haired boy as he spoke.

"So, Hoseok and I were looking over organs and muscles. I'm...we ended up finding something that just makes this case crazy. There was an organ....that wasn't an organ. It was a...fetus."

Everyone's eyes widened once Jimin spoke the last word.

"Well, this case just got more interesting," said Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took a dark turn. I hope you're about to throw your computer or phone at the wall due to the cliffhanger!! Leave comments you guys, I love feedback and it keeps me going forward to make the rest of the story!!


	3. The Heat in the Rinse Cycle (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the fetus, the team delves deeper into the mystery of the murder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, just wanted to say thanks to all the love that you're giving this story!!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"A fetus?" Jackson asked.

"Our victim was pregnant when she died," said Jimin.

Everyone paused for a few seconds to process the information. Namjoon broke the ice and said, "All right well. Let's split with different teammates and figure more of this case out."

Everyone nodded their heads and then split up into different groups.

Youngjae, Jaebum, Taehyung, and Jungkook were in the art room looking through 3D scenarios of what could have happened to the victim before she died.

"So, here's some developing news," began Youngjae,"our victim was part of a pack that castes her out."

"She became an outcast," said Taehyung.

"Exactly, meaning that, as an outcast, no one would want anything to do with her. It's very possible that someone slept with our victim, impregnated her, and then asked her to abort it."

"She refused and then the killer conjured up a plan to probably kill her, which would also get rid of the baby," said Jungkook.

"Unless....their plan was to kill only the baby," added JB.

The other three looked at the Alpha werewolf and Youngjae agree with him.

"It's highly possible," he said, "you should ask Jimin or Jin if they could find a puncture wound in the fetus."

"I got it," said Taehyung as he walked out of the room in search of Jimin.

"Why would he kill her? Why hide a child?" Jungkook asked.

Youngjae turned to Jungkook. "Oh in werewolf culture, if you sleep with an outcast and get them pregnant, you're reputation is destroyed. You become an outcast yourself and shunned by society."

"That's a little...harsh don't you think?"

"It might be a little harsh," answered JB, "But, an outcast is just...the lowest form of being. They're repulsive, disgusting. They did something terrible to become outcasts."

Youngjae mentally winced at JB's harsh tone and seriousness. Had something happened to JB to make him feel that way about outcasts?

Taehyung found Jimin and asked him to do what Youngjae had said and they found a puncture mark on the fetus' head. That meant that the killer probably didn't mean to kill the victim. Namjoon and a few others looked into the pack that the victim was a part of and, as it turned out, the pack migrated to a whole different country. They had seemingly reached a dead end.

Jin, Yugyeom, and Yoongi were in the examination room as Jin looked over some notes that Jimin had reported.

"So, the only viable suspects have left to a whole other country," said Yoongi, "doesn't that just prove that they killed her?"

"No" said Jin, "it just means that they didn't want anything to do with our victim after casting her out. You and the other anthropologists agreed that it was only done by one person."

"That was just based on an assumption."

"Well, there could be another suspect that we haven't thought of," interjected Yugyeom.

Jin and Yoongi looked over at the maknae and the mint haired vampire asked, "Like who Yugyeom-ah?"

"What about the owner of the laundromat? He was the person who called the FSU. He was the only person there."

Yoongi and Jin looked at each other and agreed with Yugyeom. The owner was the only person at the scene and the one person who called them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon, along with Youngjae, Jaebum and Hoseok, went over to the laundromat to talk to the owner. Luckily, it was a very cloudy day, so the vampires could actually walked around. They just had to be careful that no pure sunlight hit them, but they wouldn't have to worry about it for now.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see a woman with long brown hair instead of the owner.

"Welcome," she said with a smile, "how can I help you today?"

"Um, do you know where the owner of the laundromat is?" Namjoon asked.

"Mr. Oh isn't available at the moment; he's getting eye surgery,"

Namjoon turned to look at the others and nodded his head at them, and they all shrugged. Namjoon gave them a stern look. So much for help.

"Well then, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" he asked.

The woman shook her head. "Not at all. Ask away."

"Do you happen to know why he's getting eye surgery?"

She shook her head. "No. But I think it might have to do with his lazy eye."

"He's getting strabismus surgery?" asked Youngjae.

"I guess. He didn't say specifically. But, I know that it's what's been bothering him recently."

"Well, do you happen to know a woman by the name of Sooyeon?"

"Oh yes I do. She used to come here frequently for a few months and she and Mr. Oh got along well."

"How well?"

"Uh. From what I saw, they got very close."

"Like...dating?"

"I'd say so."

"So, I heard that this laundromat serves both human and supernatural species," said JB.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Mr. Oh is a strong supporter of specie segregation."

"Really? Why's that?"

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Because he's a werewolf."

The four guys looked at each other and then Youngjae asked, "He's a werewolf?"

She nodded.

"And he's getting surgery?"

"Yes."

"How? Hospitals in Korea don't take in supernatural patients."

"He told me he was getting surgery. That's all I know."

Namjoon then butted in and said, "All right well, thank you for your time. We appreciate it."

She nodded and said, "Anytime."

As they began to walk towards the door, Youngjae noticed something about the woman.

"Excuse me, do you wear contacts?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

"Oh, cool. I was asking because I've been thinking about getting some myself."

"Really? Well, if you do get some, get colored ones. I think green would be a nice color for you."

Youngjae blushed a bit at the comment, but then the four left the laundromat and headed back to the lab.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He's a werewolf and he's getting eye surgery in Korea?" Mark asked, "if that doesn't pretty much sell him out as the killer, then I don't know what will."

"Everything points to him," added Jinyoung.

"It's not him," said Youngjae.

The others looked at Youngjae with arched eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" JB asked.

"Well, based on the information we've gathered. The assailant was the average height of a woman, not a man, let alone a werewolf."

Then, Jackson came up to the platform and said, "So, that red plastic I found on the victim; turns out to be made up of what makes a contact."

"Colored contacts?" Youngjae asked.

"Yeah. Red ones. Red contacts are most commonly used on green eyes; which would result in brown eyes."

Youngjae remembered something the moment Jackson said those words.

"Brown eyes? Like that lady we talked to at the laundromat?" he asked.

JB and Namjoon looked at each other and then Youngjae and Namjoon said, "We'll check it out tomorrow. If Mr. Oh is there at the laundromat, then he couldn't have had surgery."

"If it's a strabismus surgery, then he shouldn't be doing anything strenuous," said Jin.

"Then tomorrow it is."

Everyone nodded their heads and then finished working on a few things before calling it a day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nighttime fell upon the FSU facility and the guys were mostly relaxing and catching up on some rest. Youngjae was sitting alone in the café, thinking about the case. He didn't notice JB sitting in front of him until the latter cleared his throat.

"Oh Jaebum hyung," he said, "I didn't see you there. I was just lost in thought."

"I can see that," he replied with a light smile.

"What's up hyung?"

"Not much. How're you holding up?"

"I'm holding up fine, thanks for asking. I'm just a little confused with the evidence."

"Why?"

"Well, based on what Mark and his team told us about the killer, like height, it just doesn't add up. The snapping of the neck and the bruising in the wrists from the struggle suggest that the assailant was a man. But, it's possible that a woman could have injected our victim with the mercury."

JB thought about Youngjae's words for a few seconds before saying, "What if...there were two killers?"

"That could be a great possibility."

"Well, relax Youngjae-ah. We'll catch them tomorrow."

"But, what if they know we're onto them and run away?"

Jaebum smirked. "They won't run away."

Youngjae arched en eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because maybe these two are trying to make a statement. I mean, most killers and criminals tend to stay around the scene of the crime because it gives them pride that they haven't been caught."

Youngjae couldn't disagree with JB there.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Take a deep breath Youngjae. We'll get them. I promise," said JB with a confident smile.

Youngjae couldn't explain it, but he felt somehow... _safe_...around JB. He had only known the werewolf for a whole twenty-four hours, but he felt a safeness around him already.

"You gonna get some sleep?" JB asked.

"In a bit. I've got too much on my mind to sleep at the moment," replied Youngjae.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Youngjae looked at the werewolf and then shook his head. "No. It's nothing super important."

"All right. Mind if I wait up with you?"

"Not at all. I'd appreciate the company."

The two then went on two talk about their likes and dislikes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, the team wanted to double check things before sending anyone back to the laundromat. Luckily, Yoongi and Jinyoung found marks on the bones and swabbed them. Turned out that it had the DNA of the assailant, or in this case, assailants.

Namjoon, Taehyung, Jaebum, and Youngjae went back to the laundromat. They had a plan to get the last piece of evidence. They also made sure that the police were on the way just to be safe.

When they entered the laundromat, they saw Mr. Oh and the woman from yesterday. Mr. Oh had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Oh, you four are from the FSU, right?" he asked them.

"Yes, sir," responded Namjoon.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, my friend Youngjae left his camera here the other day. Have you seen it?"

He and the woman shook their heads and he said, "Unfortunately we haven't. But you're welcome to look around if you'd like."

Youngjae and Taehyung began to search for the missing camera.

As the two searched, Mr. Oh asked, "So how's the case with the washing machine body coming along?"

Namjoon knew he couldn't talk about cases to people who didn't work in the cases. But, he spoke to them anyway.

"We're getting close. We just need the photos on the camera to conclude some theories."

Mr. Oh and the woman nodded at them and watched as Youngjae and Taehyung searched.

"Hey, Mr. Oh," said JB, "are you really a werewolf?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. That's why I opened up this laundromat. It's hard for the supernatural species to get certain benefits. I feel like this is a start a good movement."

JB nodded his head. "Are you a pack Alpha?"

Mr. Oh shook his head. "Nope. I'm just a Beta."

"Really? Interesting."

"What about you? Are you a werewolf?"

JB nodded his head. "I'm also a pack Alpha."

"Oh, of what pack?"

"None in the city. I'm the pack Alpha of an all male pack."

Mr. Oh's expression changed to confused and he asked, "Isn't that....frowned upon?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't that make you all exiles?"

Youngjae looked up for a moment and could see JB clenching his fist; his knuckles turning white. He was getting mad.

"You mean like Park Sooyeon?" Namjoon said.

"Who?"

"The woman in the washing machine."

"What about her?"

"She was an exile."

Mr. Oh was confused. "And that's important because?"

"Because...you and her were close. You and her probably started seeing each other...lustfully. You slept with her and gave her a child, which you couldn't let happen because it would basically get you castes out from your pack, am I wrong?"

Mr. Oh and the woman looked at Namjoon and said, "What are you talking about?"

"All evidence points to you two murdering her."

The woman looked at Mr. Oh and let out a sigh. The latter looked at the woman and then nodded his head at her.

"We're married," said the woman, or rather, Mrs. Oh, "the thing is...I'm human."

"You both do know that that's not exactly allowed here in Korea, right?" JB asked.

"Yes. But, I don't care. We don't care. We feel like anyone should love who they want. The thing is, we wanted to start a family, but human and supernatural specie DNA don't mix together to form children."

"Sooyeon was supposed to be a kind of surrogate, if you will. She agreed to everything and we were gonna finally have a child," added Mr. Oh.

"But, she didn't tell us that she was an outcast until after confirming that she was pregnant. We didn't want to have a child from an outcast, it would have tarnished my husband's reputation in the pack."

"Hold on. Your pack knew that you were both together?" asked Namjoon.

They both nodded their heads. "Yes. They were completely fine with it."

"So, you both wanted her to get rid of the child because you didn't want it anymore. She refused and you both ended up killing her and the baby."

"Of course we killed her. She didn't want to get rid of the damn thing."

JB felt his blood starting to boil.

"Well, that 'damn thing' was going to be your child. What does status have to do with anything?" he asked.

"An outcast can't be a surrogate," replied Mrs. Oh, "it's frowned upon."

"Oh really? You are both two different species. You killed someone. You murdered an unborn child. All of those things and the one thing you focus on is that surrogates can't be outcasts?"

"Look. Have your friends found that stupid camera yet?" Mr. Oh asked.

"Oh yeah we've got it all right," said Taehyung, "We've got everything we need."

Youngjae and Taehyung came out, the former with a camera in his hands recording everything. Mr. Oh locked his eyes on Youngjae with fury and felt the urge to transform and kill the human, but decided against it.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" he yelled as he charged for Youngjae.

He ran up to Youngjae and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the floor. Youngjae could feel Mr. Oh's nails piercing the skin of his neck as he gasped for air. Taehyung tried getting Youngjae, but was knocked away into a washing machine. Namjoon tried the same, with the same result. Youngjae kicked his feet in an attempt to try and hit Mr. Oh, but to no avail. Then, JB appeared behind Mr. Oh and knocked the werewolf out with a single blow to the back of the head. He let go of Youngjae as he fell to the floor. Youngjae fell on the floor, gasping for air, and holding his neck to make sure he wasn't bleeding profusely. Mrs. Oh ran over to her husband and shook him in an attempt to wake him up, but he didn't.

"You killed him!" she yelled.

"No, I simply rendered him unconscious," said JB, "if he ever touches Youngjae, or even thinks about hurting him, then I _will_ kill him next time."

Then, the police came in and took Mr. and Mrs. Oh away. JB quickly crouched down in front of Youngjae and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Youngjae looked up at JB and could see the worry in his eyes. JB really cared about Youngjae, even if they had only known each other for such a short amount of time.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just bleeding a little," he replied with a small smile.

JB nodded his head and went to go check on Taehyung and Namjoon. Youngjae felt a warm feeling inside of his chest. He felt even safer now around JB.

The four got back to the lab and Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok checked Youngjae and Taehyung for any bruising or other wounds. They patched Youngjae up and put a couple of bandages on the wounds on his neck. The team was happy they had solved another case and decided to have a minor celebration. The humans were praised for their quick thinking and their great contributions to helping solve the case. The definitely belonged in the FSU.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Youngjae was sitting on the stairs leading up to the platform, thinking about many things. JB came by and sat down next to Youngjae and asked, "You okay Youngjae?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah hyung. I'm fine. A little shaken, but nothing crazy."

JB looked at Youngjae's bandages and said, "I shouldn't have let that bastard touch you."

Youngjae put a smirk on his face and responded with, "It's ok thing. You didn't know he was going to do it. And I'm fine. He didn't crush my windpipe; I'm still breathing."

"I know. It's just that, even though you and your three human friends recently joined the team; you guys are family now. You're a part of this pack of misfits. I'm a very protective Alpha and I feel like it's my duty to keep you safe."

Youngjae now couldn't help but feel completely safe around JB. He couldn't believe how attached the Alpha felt to him even if they had known each other for so little.

"Well, thanks hyung," he said with a smile.

JB loved Youngjae's smile. It was so pure; so innocent. It only made him angrier that he let Mr. Oh lay a finger on him. JB would be sure to protect the artistic ball of sunshine.

"So," began Youngjae, "if it's not too much to ask. Why is an all male pack frowned upon?"

JB looked at Youngjae with a bit of a saddened look; making Youngjae kind of regret his question.

"Well...because an all male pack can't breed," he replied, "and because homosexuality is still a bit of a touchy subject here in Korea."

Youngjae felt sympathy toward JB and the rest of his pack. They were just a band of brothers who had no one else but each other.

"Is there another reason?"

Youngjae cursed his own persistence in trying to get to the bottom of things.

JB chuckled at Youngjae's curiosity. He was definitely innocent.

"Because all male packs are pretty much a band of outcasts."

Youngjae looked at JB, confused. "But, what about all that stuff you said about outcasts at the laundromat? Were you referring to you and our pack?"

JB shook his head. "Outcasts are seen as vile and putrid; the worst of the worst. I misspoke in my previous statement. An all male pack is more like a pack of rejects. We were rejected by our packs, and we didn't even do anything terrible."

Youngjae's sympathy grew. What a terrible thing it must be to see your pack, or your family, kick you out for no good reason.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Youngjae, "And sorry for asking."

"It's ok. Humans are always curious when I tell them about it."

Youngjae nodded his head and then said, "You want to go upstairs and join the others?"

JB nodded his head and got up and stretched a hand towards Youngjae. "Sure."

Youngjae took the Alpha's hand and got up in his feet. The two went up to join the others in the small celebration.


	4. The Cases in the Cabinet/The Blood in the Donor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark shows Jinyoung the cabinet, Youngjae learns something new about the werewolf pack, and Jungkook and Taehyung talk a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter isn't full of mystery, but I tried filling it with more character exposition. So, yeah...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Jinyoung couldn’t believe what he was thinking. He didn’t want to believe it, but he did. He was _bored_. There was nothing to do at the FSU, and it’s been like that for the past few days.

This was expected though when working in the FSU. Since supernatural species were a minority, there weren’t many murders involving them. So, the FSU wouldn’t get called to work all the time.

Jinyoung wishes he was at the FSU in America, where they were constantly busy with work. But, at the same time, Jinyoung is also grateful for a break; excepts this one has been going on for too long.

He was lying in bed reading a book, but grew bored of it. He tossed it onto the bed and exited his room. He didn’t check the time, but since it sounded like almost everyone was awake, he assumed that it was around noon or so. He walked into the lounge and found Jin playing Mario Kart against Jackson, Yugyeom, and Jungkook. The elder was destroying them, but none of them complained. They were having fun. Mark was also in the room, watching the guys play. Jinyoung walked over and sat next to Mark on the couch.

“You okay Jinyoungie?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’m not going to lie and say ‘yes.’”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that…I’m bored.”

Mark nodded his head. “Oh. Okay. I thought it was something a bit serious.”

Jinyoung turned to look at the werewolf. “You don’t think that this is serious?”

“Do you want to leave the FSU?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t think it’s _that_ serious.”

“Hyung, come on! There has to be something we can do.”

Mark let out a sigh and then told Jinyoung to follow him. The two went down to the lab and went into the room located in the back of the lab, with a huge black cabinet. Jinyoung was confused and asked, “Uh, hyung? What is this?”

“This here, my dear Jinyoungie,” he said, “is the end of your boredom.”

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow. “How?”

‘Well, this cabinet holds files that contain cases that were left unsolved by us, but are still open to the police. Some of these cases were unsolved because there was either sufficient evidence, with none of it pointing to a killer; or too little evidence.”

Jinyoung blinked a bit. He didn’t feel mad or anything. He was surprised to say the least.

“And, I can just…solve these cases?” he asked, “On my own?”

Mark nodded his head. “Yeah, if you want. You can ask for help, too, if you need it. We’re all willing to help out.”

Jinyoung’s face lit up with a smile as he nodded his head. Mark opened the top drawer of the cabinet and said, “So, the top drawer of the cabinet it the cases with little evidence. As you progress down, they have more evidence, but nothing was clear in pointing out who could have done it.”

Jinyoung nodded his head again. “Okay. Thank you so much hyung! Now I can occupy myself with solving these when we’re not working on other cases.”

Mark nodded his head. “Anytime Jinyoungie. If you need me, or anyone else, you know where we’ll be.”

Jinyoung nodded his head as Mark departed and went back up to the lounge. He walked up to the cabinet and closed the top drawer. He decided that he want to solve a case that had tons of evidence. There had to be something missing from it that would point away from the killer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jin beat the boys and then they began to complain at how all Jin did in his spare time was play games like a loser. The elder retorted by telling them to respect him, but they only proceeded to tease and mock him more.

Youngjae was laughing at the teasing and watched as Jin was getting slightly annoyed, but didn’t do anything to get back at them. Youngjae assumed that Jin knew better than to mess with those who were younger than him; possibly because he felt like they looked up to him.

JB walked into the lounge with an Americano in hand and sat down next to Youngjae. The werewolf then proceeded to hand Youngjae the Americano, and he happily accepted the beverage.

“Thanks hyung,” he said, “but, what’s this for?”

“Just an act of kindness,” he replied with a smile.

Youngjae found himself hooked onto that smile. He had always felt that JB was the kind of person to keep to themselves and be the more serious one. But, that smile just proved the opposite. JB was a loving, caring, and happy person. He would be serious when it was appropriate.

“Well, thanks again,” said Youngjae as he took a sip.

The pack Alpha nodded his head.

Mark walked back into the lounge and said, “Just so you all know, I showed Jinyoung the cabinet.”

Jin and JB looked at Mark with confused and shocked looks.

“Are you serious?” JB asked.

The eldest werewolf nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Jin let out a long sigh. “Just when I was having fun with these guys.”

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and asked, “What’s the cabinet?”

JB looked at Youngjae. “It’s filled with unsolved cases and can be worked on at any time.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“If you work on one, you can ask anyone for help.”

Youngjae just got more confused. “Wait…so…you mean to tell me, that you guys are really that lazy to not work on unsolved cases if we asked you to?”

Jin turned around to look at Youngjae. “It’s not that we’re super lazy, it’s just that we don’t want to work.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “That’s the same thing hyung.”

“Look, there’s nothing wrong with working. If Jinyoung asks for help, you help him out,” said Mark as he sat down next to Youngjae.

JB and Jin huffed a bit, but they had to accept that they’d have to work more often now that Jinyoung had found the cabinet. No thanks to Mark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jinyoung had pulled out a case file that had tons of evidence, but he saw that the data was inconclusive in pointing to a killer.

The victim was a vampire who was known to buy ‘donors,’ which were humans who would sell themselves to feed vampires blood and be touched, but there was absolutely no sex involved. His name was Jun. The victim was last scene with a donor, but was found dead, alongside the donor.

Jun had died from too much exposure to UV rays, which he received from black lights. The donor had died from an unknown body failure. Jinyoung wondered if this was the missing piece to solving the case.

All the evidence thus far assumed that the killer was the donor’s brother, but the brother had an alibi that checked out.

Jinyoung went over to grab the remains of the female donor. He set it out on one of the examination tables. He began to examine all the bones thoroughly.

As he examined, Taehyung and Jimin came up onto the platform.

“What’s up Jinyoung?” Jimin asked.

“Just solving an unsolved case,” he replied.

“Oh, so you found the cabinet?” Taehyung asked.

Big mistake.

Jinyoung head whipped over to look at Taehyung and he felt his blood starting to boil.

“You know about the cabinet?” he asked with a bit of a hiss.

Taehyung seemed to shrink at Jinyoung’s words. “Yeah. I learned about it after we solved the case of Park Sooyeon.”

Jinyoung got madder at hearing that. “You’ve known about the cabinet for two weeks and didn’t tell me?!”

“I’m sorry. But, I know how you can be when it comes to working.”

Jinyoung burned a hole into Taehyung’s forehead, and then shifted his focus over to Jimin.

“I’m just like you! I learned about it today,” he defended.

Jinyoung didn’t want to believe Jimin, but his heart felt otherwise. There was no was someone as innocent looking as Jimin could lie to him, right?

“Okay. I believe you,” he said, “Tae, you suck. That’s all I have to say.”

Taehyung let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Jinyoung was going to spare his life.

“So, what case are you working on?” Jimin asked.

“This case has lots of evidence, but it’s missing something to point to a definite killer,” said Jinyoung as he then pointed to the folder with the case.

Jimin walked over, grabbed the folder, and showed it to Taehyung. The two scanned the case and evidence in the report.

“The female donor died of an ‘unknown body failure?’ What the hell is that? Who reported this case?” Jimin asked.

“I think Jin wrote up the report,” replied Jinyoung.

“Man, for an old vampire, he really doesn’t know how to report.”

“Well, Jimin, if it’s not too much for you, can you check the medical reports to see if you could find anything weird?”

“Sure. I didn’t have much planned for today.”

Jinyoung looked over at Taehyung and said, “You can help out if you want, too. I just don’t know how you would be of service.”

“I’ll read over the whole report to see if there’s anything that Jin might not have put in; entomology wise.”

Jinyoung nodded his head and continued to examine the bones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The lounge was filled with all the werewolves. The vampires were either taking naps or in the café. Youngjae watched as Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam played more Mario Kart to get better so that they could beat Jin one day. He was sitting in between JB and Mark. He was still super curious about pack dynamics for werewolf packs, especially all male packs. But, he didn’t want to seem weird by throwing endless questions at them.

“Just ask Youngjae-ah,” said JB out of nowhere.

Youngjae looked over at JB. “What do you mean?”

“I, _we_ , know that you want to know more about the pack and male packs. We don’t have a problem with answering any questions you have. You’re not the first person to pour down a million questions on us.”

Youngjae blinked. Was JB a psychic?

“Yeah Youngjae,” added Mark, “go ahead. What do you want to know?”

Youngjae felt kind of creeped out now. He thought it was weird that the pack was so open to just spill everything.

“Uh, well, I guess…who’s what in the pack?” Youngjae asked.

“Well, you already know I’m pack Alpha,” said JB, “Jackson is my right-hand man, aka, the Beta. The rest are just there.”

Youngjae couldn’t stop the next words that came out of his mouth.

“That’s it? I thought werewolf pack dynamics would have been a bit more diverse and complex than that.”

“Oh, you wanted to know, like, statuses?” Mark asked.

Youngjae nodded his head.

“So, JB and Jackson are Alphas. Yugyeom and BamBam are Betas. And I’m an Omega.”

Youngjae was completely shocked at hearing that Mark was an Omega.

“You’re….an _Omega_?”

Mark nodded his head. “Yep.”

“But…I thought Omegas…”

“Were only female?” JB said, “Well, it’s not true. Male Omegas are very rare. Like one or two percent of the entire population. They only go into heats, but can’t have children.”

Youngjae nodded his head slowly as he began to understand.

“I see,” he said.

“Anything else?” JB asked.

“Uh, not now. Maybe later.”

“Okay. But, just know, we’ll answer all the questions you’ve got.”

Youngjae nodded his head and then got up and went to his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jimin came back to the platform to deliver some news on the case.

“So, the ‘unknown body failure’ was due to something that might confuse you,” he said.

“What?”

“The female donor had all types of blood in her.”

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Yeah, she had all types of blood inside of her.”

“Can you tell how long she had all of it?”

Jimin nodded his head. “Yeah. She had all the blood a few minutes before she was murdered.”

“Wow. But, how?”

“Well, it’s a rare trait, but vampires actually can dispense blood from their fangs as well.”

“How rare?”

“A rough two percent of the whole population. These kinds of vampires tend to use their abilities for good and actually work in hospitals giving blood to those who need it.”

“But, what about the blood that they need to survive?”

“Those kinds of vampires have another special trait that allows them to create massive amounts of blood at a time. They’re rarely hungry, and prefer animal blood as opposed to human blood.”

“Interesting.”

“How about you?” Jimin asked, “Did you find anything?”

“Everything from the report is there. No new marks.”

Jimin put a hand on his hip. “What could be missing?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Jinyoung responded.

Jimin looked around for a moment. “Where’s Tae?”

“He really wasn’t helping out, so I let him go. He’s upstairs in the café I believe.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Very typical of you Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders as he went over to look at the case file again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taehyung was sitting in the café, drinking some coffee. He was scrolling through his phone, looking up local news. There was nothing new going on in Korea now.

Taehyung’s attention turned to the door when he heard someone come in. It was Jungkook, the youngest vampire in the FSU and the vampire that caught Taehyung’s eye.

Taehyung didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt a small, fuzziness in his stomach. What the hell was going on with him?

“Hey Taehyung,” said the vampire as he sat down in front of him.

“Hey Jungkook,” he said back, “how’re you?”

“I’m good. I was thinking of maybe looking in the cabinet to solve a case.”

“Really?”

Jungkook seemed a little confused. “Yeah. Why?”

“Well I mean, it’s just. Most of the vampires here, especially Yoongi hyung, are a little lazy.”

“Oh. Yeah, all the vampires tend to be a little lazy. We live so long that cases tend to get repetitive, so we just wait to handle the important ones.”

“What makes a case important?”

“I mean, all cases are important, but there are some that are prioritized.”

“Oh. Well, if you want, Jinyoung is working a case right now.”

Jungkook nodded his head. “I’ll head down in a bit. Right now, tell me a bit about yourself. We haven’t spoken much over these past few weeks.”

Taehyung felt his lips tug up into a small smile. He was happy that Jungkook wanted to get to know him more.

“Well, I come from a fairly decent family. A father, a mother, an older brother, and two younger sisters. I decided to work for the FSU around the age of thirteen. I chose entomology, botany, and zoology, or the biology field, as my field skill because I like nature.”

“That’s pretty cool. What made you want to be a part of the FSU?”

When the words left Jungkook’s mouth, Taehyung expression changed. He had a dark expression on his face. He looked at Jungkook and then thought about answering the question, but decided against it.

“I’m sorry Jungkook, but I think I’m going to head back to my room,” he said as he got up, “I’m not feeling well.”

As Taehyung left, Jungkook got up and tried to apologize. He didn’t know that he had pressed the wrong button. Now he felt bad.

Jimin appeared at the doors of the café and said, “Jungkookie, can you help Jinyoung and I with a case?”

Jungkook nodded his head and followed Jimin down to the lab.

Taehyung lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt bad for evading Jungkook’s question and then all out bailing on him without an answer. But, he just felt like it wasn’t the right time to divulge such a big part of his past. He felt like he had to get to know Jungkook better. He wanted to trust Jungkook. They had only known each other for a few weeks. It was going to take more than a few weeks for Taehyung to learn to trust not only Jungkook, but the rest of the supernatural beings on the team.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jungkook was looking through some photos from the case and couldn’t see anything in them that would point to a killer.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung,” he said, “but I just don’t see anything.”

Jinyoung let out a sigh. All that was left was to catch the killer, but how could they find them?

“Hold on, why were the brothers accused of being the killers?” Jimin asked.

“Because of how protective they were of their sister and the death threats towards the vampire.”

“Wait, they threatened the vampire?”

Jinyoung nodded his head. “Yeah. Their sister was a regular for him.”

Jimin then began to think. Something was missing. What was it?

“Wait. Jun had other clients, right?”

“Yeah, but all of their alibies checked out.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty certain. There were two that didn’t make sense, but the police let them go.”

“Who?”

Jungkook pulled up the victims on the big screen.

“Yumi and Yuna. Yumi was spending time with another client at the time. Yuna was out with her brother at a restaurant.”

“What restaurant?”

“I believe it was a Korean barbeque place.”

Jimin began to think about all the restaurants close to the hotel where the bodies were found.

“It was Yuna,” he said.

“What? How do you know that?”

“There’s a Korean barbeque near the hotel where the bodies were found. It’s only a couple minutes walking distance.”

Jinyoung was confused. “But, they checked surveillance footage. They were there the whole time.”

“Actually,” said Jungkook, “Yuna went to the restroom for about twenty minutes.”

“Which is more than enough time to go to the hotel and kill Jun and the female donor.”

“But, why would she have done it?”

Jimin knew the answer. “She grew too attached to her client.”

“You mean, like, she fell in love with him?”

“It would make the most sense. She fell in love, and then got jealous of that he was still meeting up with other donors.”

Jinyoung smiled and said, “I’ll finish up the report and tell the police. Thanks, you two.”

Jimin and Jungkook nodded their heads and watched Jinyoung exit the room. Jungkook turned his attention to Jimin and asked, “Jimin, why did Taehying decide to work for the FSU?”

Jimin looked at the vampire with an arched eyebrow at first, and then smiled at him.

Jimin chuckled as he said, “That’s not my secret to tell Jungkookie. You’ll just have to wait until Taehyung feels like you have the right to know.”

“Is it that serious?”

“Some people interpret it differently, but it is definitely serious to Taehyung.”

“When do you think he’ll tell me?”

“When he trusts you.”

Jungkook felt slightly offended. “He doesn’t trust me?”

Jimin felt bad for Jungkook, seeing the sad look in his eyes.

“Oh no, don’t take it the wrong way. We’ve only been here for two weeks. Taehyung needs to get to know you and the rest of the team more before he finally trusts all of you.”

Jungkook could understand. That’s how he was, too. When he met the werewolves, he didn’t trust any of them for a while. Now, his best friend is Yugyeom. Jungkook would need a lot of patience before getting an answer out of Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Most chapters with cases from the cabinet will feature more character development stuff than the cases themselves, but I will make sure to keep the cases alive and mysterious.
> 
> Please leave comments! I love reading them and they help keep the story move forward!


	5. The Wolfsbane in the Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team stumbles upon a big problem....(Also, some 2Jae fluff!)

The team arrived at the botanical garden and were soon brought to the body. They were...shocked to say the least. The body was slightly withered, something which none of the members on the team had seen before.

  
Mark, Jinyoung and Yoongi walked over to the body and examined it without touching it.

"Victim is male," said Jinyoung, "by the looks of the exposed femur, he was a werewolf."

Mark felt a scent hit his nostrils and he stepped back from the body and began to cough. Jinyoung and Yoongi looked at Mark and Jinyoung asked, "You okay?"

Mark shook his head. "God, it smells terrible!"

Jinyoung and Yoongi began to sniff, but they didn't smell anything.

"Doesn't smell at all," said Yoongi.

Mark arched an eyebrow as he covered his nose with his hands. "You don't smell that?"

The two shook their heads.

Taehyung noted that and then asked BamBam and Jackson is they smelt the same thing Mark was smelling. The two nodded their heads and covered their noses. Taehyung scanned the area and noticed some peculiar flowers. Why did they seem so familiar?

"What exhibit is this?" Taehyung asked the curator that called them.

"This is the supernatural plant exhibit," he replied.

Taehyung looked back at the flowers and stepped closer to them. He sniffed them, but they smelled like nothing. He touched one of the petals and watched as it seemed to move with Taehyung's touch.

"There's something lodged in the victim's mouth," said Jinyoung.

  
Yoongi opened the mouth and saw petals from a flower inside. He reached towards the petals and pulled out a shriveled flower.

"What is that?" Yoongi asked.

Mark looked at the flower and couldn't recognize it. He had never seen a flower like that before.

"Yoongi, keep the flower away from the werewolves!" yelled Taehyung.

Yoongi dropped the flower on the floor out of being startled and asked, "Why?"

"That flower...is _Wolfsbane_."

The werewolves then stepped out of the supernatural exhibit, leaving the humans and the vampire a little confused.

"What's Wolfsbane?" Youngjae asked.

"It's the only plant in the world that can kill a werewolf in a matter of seconds," responded Taehyung.

Everyone looked at the flower and then at the body.

"This case might be a little hard," said Jinyoung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the body was brought back to the lab, the werewolves were warned to be extremely careful. They were going to be dealing with Wolfsbane, and simply touching it could kill them. The vampires told the werewolves to lay off and not work on the case due to the danger, but they really wanted to help. The vampires then compromised with the werewolves and the latter species would be able to help out with the case but only be examining the evidence via FaceTime. The werewolves didn't fully like the idea, but they were at least fine with being able to work on the case.  
Jinyoung and Yoongi were examining the bones, with Mark and JB watching them from their rooms.

"No signs pointing towards being stabbed or shot," said Yoongi.

"So cause of death was the Wolfsbane," said Mark.

"Signs of wear in the wrists indicate a possible struggle," added Jinyoung.

"So the victim fought back."

Jungkook and Youngjae walked up onto the platform and the vampire said, "We ID'd the victim. His name is Aiguo. He was a helper at the botanical garden, but he never went into the supernatural exhibit, until today that is."

"Poor guy. Just living his life and somebody had to kill him with a flower," said Youngjae.

"Though the way he was killed sounds kind of flimsy, Wolfsbane seems to be no joke."

Namjoon walked up onto the platform and added, "That's because it isn't a joke. Wolfsbane has been used as a way to kill werewolves since the early seventeenth century. The flower, of touched by a werewolf, secretes a toxin that attaches to the skin and rapidly spreads. If ingested, it destroys bodies from the inside out."

"Has Wolfsbane ever been used as a remedy of sorts?"

Namjoon nodded his head. "Taehyung told me that Wolfsbane has been studied for the past few years, and scientists have been trying to find a kind of antidote for werewolves. But, there's just something in the chemical composition of the flower is slowing down results."

"Oh yeah," said Youngjae, "I remember reading an article about that. They take some of the petals and try to extract what's inside them. But, Wolfsbane apparently is impenetrable."

"Wow. Talk about a tough plant."

"Have you found anything else?" Mark asked.

Namjoon shook his head. "There was blood at the scene, but it all belonged to the victim."

"We couldn't find anything else either," said Youngjae, "but Jungkook and I wanted to head back to the garden to ask staff members some questions."

"I'll go with you," said JB as he disappeared from the screen.

"I'll go, too," said Yoongi.

"Take Hoseok," demanded Namjoon.

Yoongi nodded his head and went to go and get the demon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The five arrived back at botanical garden and found the curator once again.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"We'd like to ask some of your employees some questions concerning the body that was found earlier today," said JB.

"Oh, okay. Do you know who it was?"

"Aiguo."

The curator's face saddened at hearing the name.

"He was just an innocent werewolf that loved working here. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"That's what we're here to find out."

The curator then told them that some of the staff was on break right now. So they began with those employees.

After interviewing a few employees who cried after hearing that the body was Aiguo, the team stumbled upon another staff member. He looked like an evil person, but his smile said otherwise.

"Excuse me," said JB, "can we ask you a few questions regarding the body that was found here earlier?"

The guy nodded his head and asked, "Is it true that it's Aiguo?"

JB nodded his head. "Yeah, it's true."

"Aw man. That sucks. He was such a cool guy."

"So, what's your name?"

"People just know me as D.O."

"All right then. How close were you with Aiguo?"

"We were good friends; not close, but good enough. We chatted every so often and we would hang out sometimes outside from the garden."

"Are you a human or a supernatural species?"

"I am a human."

JB nodded his head. "Ok. Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt Aiguo?"

"Uh, not really. He was friendly with everyone. He was liked by all."

"And you can't think of at least one person who might have threatened him?"

D.O. thought about JB's question for a minute. "Well, there are two people I can think of. Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Those two didn't like Aiguo. They thought he was too nice. They also felt like he was insulting them in some way. They threatened him one time, but that was three months ago."

Youngjae and Yoongi were on their way to find Baekhyun, while Jungkook and Hoseok went in search of Chanyeol. JB continued to talk with D.O.  
Youngjae and Yoongi found Baekhyun fixing up one of the exhibits. They approached him and asked him about Aiguo and the threat that he and Chanyeol made.

"We did threaten him," he began, "but we were just barking. We weren't going to do anything. Aiguo was a nice guy and helped us out a few times."

"Why threaten someone like him? What did he do to you two?" Youngjae asked.

"He was getting involved in personal business between the two of us. See, Chanyeol and I are vampires, and we were talking about changing someone who was close to us. They were dying, we couldn't let them die."

Yoongi stepped up and said, "Bleeding for the living is the highest crime a vampire."

"We know, which is why when Aiguo began to poke around and seemingly try to tell everyone what we were doing, we got mad at him and went off."

"Wait, did he actually do anything, like tell anyone else?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, we made sure he didn't say anything. And, he even told us that he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Can you think of anyone who might have a motive to kill Aiguo?"

Baekhyun shook his head again. "No. A nice and honest guy like him, it's hard to have a motive to kill him."

  
Yoongi and Youngjae thanked Baekhyun for his time and went to find JB.

Hoseok and Jungkook found Chanyeol coming out of the bathroom, which confused the both of them for a moment.

"Chanyeol?" Hoseok asked.

The vampire turned around and saw two people coming towards him. "Yeah?"

"Did you know a werewolf by the name of Aiguo?"

Chanyeol nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"His body was found earlier today in the supernatural plant exhibit."

Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit and he then said, "It was Aiguo? Aw man, who would do something to someone so nice like him?"

"Well, we don't mean to put you on the spot," began Jungkook, "but you and Baekhyun threatened him, right?"

"You think we killed him?"

Jungkook shook his head. "No, but you two seemed to have the most motive to kill him."

"Well cause he was getting involved in our personal shit!"

"What kind of shit?" asked Hoseok.

"We wanted to turn someone....who way dying."

"Bleeding for the living?" Jungkook asked, "Isn't that illegal amongst vampires?"

"Yeah so? It was our little sister. She was dying because she was attacked by a demon. She's in the hospital right now, by the doctors say she doesn't have much time left."

"Your sister's human?"

Chanyeol nodded his head. "Aiguo overheard us, but swore that he wouldn't tell anyone. And he didn't."

"Well, I'm sorry about your sister," said Hoseok, "thanks for your time."

Chanyeol nodded his head and then departed from the two. The vampire and the demon then went to join everyone else.

"Ok, so they wanted to turn their sister so that she could live, Aiguo overheard and he swore to secrecy. They got mad at him and didn't do anything," said Hoseok.

"Let's head back to the lab," said JB.

"Can't," said Yoongi, "Namjoon just called. Another body was found in a flower shop."

The five headed towards the flower shop where the second body was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When they arrived at the flower shop, they saw that the werewolves weren't around, but Taehyung and Jinyoung were.

"Where are the others?" JB asked as he then covered his nose because it smelled awful.

Jinyoung looked at Taehyung and then back at the others. "We found Wolfsbane in the victim's mouth."

"So, were not dealing with just a killer. We're dealing with a _serial killer_."

"You think it's the same person that killed our newest victim?" JB asked.

Jinyoung nodded his head. "It's reasonable to believe so. They victim was killed the same way as our last one."

Jungkook and Youngjae began to take pictures while Yoongi and Hoseok crouched near the body to examine it. JB stood near the door because he couldn't handle the smell.

"Victim is male," began Jinyoung, "obviously was a werewolf."

"Cause of death was the Wolfsbane," said Hoseok.

"Where's the owner of the shop?" JB asked.

Taehyung looked at JB with a saddened look. "This is owner."

JB looked at the body and then let out a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

Yoongi tilted his head when he noticed something on the victim's arm. He pulled it off and he examined it closely.

"Is this a feather Taehyung?" he asked, lifting the object up so Taehyung could see.

Taehyung examined the object and nodded his head. "Yeah. That's a feather."

"What kind of feather?" Hoseok asked.

"We'll take it back to the lab to examine it. Why do you ask Hoseok?"

"Because, if it's not a bird feather, then it's likely that it could be from a demon."

The group finished up searching the place and the body and took everything they collected back to the lab.

The werewolves remained in their rooms, watching the rest of the team at work. Taehyung and Namjoon were examining the feather, while Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, Yoongi, and Jinyoung examined the body.

"No marks of any kind, or stab marks," said Yoongi.

"So they died the exact same way Aiguo died," added Jinyoung.

"Then we don't have anymore leads. We can do anything else. It's just another dead end."

"I don't think so," said Namjoon as he and Taehyung walked up onto the platform.

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.

"The feather that Yoongi found doesn't belong to a bird. It belongs to a demon," replied Taehyung.

Something clicked in Hoseok's mind as he heard those words.

"That D.O. guy had a coat made of feathers when we went to go talk to him. It's possible that he could transform his wings into a coat," he said.

"Let's get back down to the garden again," said Yoongi, "I think D.O has some explaining to do."

Yoongi took Hoseok, Youngjae, and JB to go with him back to the garden.

When they arrived, they found then curator and asked him where they could find D.O.

"Who?" he asked.

"D.O. He's an employee here at the garden," said JB.

The curator shook his head. "There's no one here who goes by that name."

JB turned to look at the others. "Looks like D.O lied to us."

"Where can we find him then? He can be anywhere in Korea," said Yoongi.

Hoseok sensed something. "He's here."

The other three looked at the demon and JB asked, "What?"

"I can feel him. He's in the supernatural plant exhibit."

"Why couldn't you sense him before?" Youngjae asked.

"Demons can't be sensed unless they want to be sensed by other demons."

The four then proceeded to the supernatural plant exhibit, where they found D.O grabbing a Wolfsbane.

"So, you've found me," he said.

"Yeah, and you're going to jail," said JB.

"Am I now? Funny, I don't see or hear any police around. All I see are four pathetic beings who have a death wish."

"Big talk for someone who's outnumbered."

"Actually, there's only two of you who can do something to me. I can easily kill the other two."

JB stepped in front of Youngjae after hearing those words. He was going to protect him no matter what.

"Lay a finger on him and I will make sure to kill you," JB said with a low growl coming from his throat.

D.O held a Wolfsbane and took a step forward, making Hoseok and Yoongi step in front of Youngjae and JB.

"Oh you poor fools. I'm not after you. There's only one person I'm after, and he's not here."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You'll know in due time. For now, I'll be seeing you later."

With that, D.O's coat transformed into a pair of black, majestic wings. He then flapped them a bit before giving a leap and flying out through the glass roof. The force of the wings flapping was so strong, it knocked JB and Youngjae onto the floor. JB got on top of Youngjae to protect him from the falling glass. Yoongi and Hoseok covered their faces, but didn't care if they got cut on their arms, because they would just regenerate quickly. Once the glass stopped falling, JB looked down at Youngjae and asked, "You okay?"

Youngjae nodded his head and JB got off of him and helped him up. Yoongi and Hoseok also made sure that Youngjae was okay and then they quickly left back to the lab.

When they got back, they told the rest of the group what had happened. The werewolves were told to be extra careful when they left the lab. The others were simply on high alert and had to watch out if they ever saw D.O or encountered him.

Youngjae was in the artist room of the lab and was looking at pictures from the flower shop. JB walked in to check up on Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Just looking through pictures Jungkook and I took at the flower shop," he replied.

"Don't you think it's time for a bit of a break?"

Youngjae shook his head. "Not while there's a serial killer on the loose. Especially one that knows us and how to find us."

"Look, we'll handle D.O when he comes back, okay? For now, just get something to eat. I have a feeling that you're hungry."

Youngjae looked at the Alpha and let out a sigh.

"It's just. What if he hurts you or our pack? He's targeting in of us, we don't know who," he said.

"Then, we'll just have to handle whatever he throws at us," said JB with a reassuring smile.

Youngjae nodded his head. "I'm just worried about you and your pack."

JB gave a sympathetic smile and said, "And we greatly appreciate your worry. If anything, we should be worried about you. D.O said he's targeting someone, and I don't know who it is."

"You don't have to worry about me. He's not targeting me."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I just am."

JB chuckled at Youngjae's confidence.

Youngjae couldn't stop himself from what happened next. He found himself walking over to JB and wrapping his arms around the werewolf's chest. JB was caught off guard and asked, "Uh, Youngjae?"

"I wanted to thank you for keeping me safe at the garden. And, this is another thank you for when Mr. Oh attacked me."

JB smiled again and wrapped his arms safely around Youngjae and rested his chin on the human's head.

"No problem," he said.

The two separated and Youngjae gave JB a smile. JB couldn't believe how innocent Youngjae looked right now. He had the best eye smile he had ever seen. JB didn't want anything to happen to that innocence. It was so pure, so light hearted. JB wanted to protect Youngjae forever.

Youngjae didn't know what was going on, but he just wanted to hug JB and hold onto him forever. It was so comfortable and he felt so safe. He just wanted more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jinyoung was walking towards his room when he noticed Namjoon and Jin sitting together in the lounge. They were alone, or so they thought, and Jinyoung saw that Namjoon had an arm wrapped around the elder vampire and said vampire had his head resting on the purple-haired vampire's shoulder.

Jinyoung found himself lightly smiling at the scene. It was cute seeing those two together. The only question that went on in his mind was: When did the two get together?

He would ask then another day.

Jungkook and Taehyung were sitting in the café and drinking some tea. The two hadn't spoken a word. Jungkook assumed that Taehyung still didn't trust him due to asking him about his decision to join the FSU.

"So," began Taehyung, finally breaking the silence, "D.O said he was targeting one of us?"

Jungkook looked at Taehyung and nodded his head. "Yeah. We just don't know who."

Jungkook noticed that Taehyung seemed kind of nervous, but didn't ask because he didn't want Taehyung running back to his room again.

"Uh, if you're worried Taehyung, don't be. I'll keep you safe; with the help of others of course."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook and gave a boxy smile. "Thanks Kookie."

The youngest vampire nodded his head and then the two began to talk about who D.O could be talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, my dear readers, is the beginning of the Wolfsbane Killer Arc. Most chapters will focus on D.O, but others will be chapters that are of the team solving other cases besides dealing with D.O and some more character development. Also, not spoiling anything specific, but something BIG happens at the end of the Arc! Stay tuned!
> 
> Leave comments! I love reading what you guys think!


	6. The Demon in the Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon is found inside of a church and then something else happens....

It has been a week since D.O disappeared. The team has tried their best to try and locate the demon serial killer, but he knew how to hide. They decided to stay on high alert but focus on their work in the meantime.

The team was called in to investigate a body found in a church. Unfortunately, the vampires could not go because, well, they hated church and it was a place that vampires feared. The rest of the team went and were directed by the priest of the church to where the body was. The body was inside of a closet. There wasn't much blood, but the body was disfigured, not terribly, but enough to turn one's stomach inside out.

Jinyoung and JB approached the body and began to inspect it.

"Size of pelvic bone suggests that the victim was female," said Jinyoung.

"No remodeling," began JB, "so she's not a werewolf."

"Blood spatter also suggests that she wasn't a vampire."

JB looks at the head of the victim and noticed the two common protrusions for demons. "Horns on the head. Our victim was a demon."

"Then it's an FSU case," said Youngjae as he grabbed his camera and snapped a photo, "good. I feel like I haven't worked a case in a while."

"Hyung, it's only been a week," said BamBam.

Youngjae chuckled as he and BamBam took photos of the crime scene.

"Something doesn't make sense," said Jimin as he and Hoseok approached the body.

JB and Jinyoung looked up at Jimin. "What?"

"Well, I mean, for how the body looks, the blood doesn't make up for it."

Jinyoung and JB looked at the body and noticed the lack of blood.

"It could just mean that time of death wasn't that long ago," responded JB.

Jimin didn't believe that, but he would just figure it out later.

Jinyoung looked closely at the bones and said, "JB? Look at the C3 through C5 and the chest bones."

JB examined the bones that Jinyoung mentioned. "Wow, that's a first."

"What?" BamBam.

"Based on the fracture Jinyoung just pointed out, the victim was confined into a tight space."

"Post or Perimortem?" Jimin asked.

"Post."

"Then it's possible that the body was moved from one place to here. Which would make up for the lack of blood."

"Let's get the body back to the lab. JB and Youngjae, you guys should stay here and look around."

The two nodded their heads and then everyone began to pack their stuff up and they, along with the body, returned to the lab while JB and Youngjae stayed behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the body arrived at the lab, it was cleaned quickly and the team got to work.

Mark, Yoongi and Jinyoung continued to examine the bones. They checked every bone, making sure that there wasn't any other marks. But, all they could find was the fractures from the bones being broken when they were put into a tight space, which confused them because she was found in a woman, not in a tiny space.

Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jackson were analyzing some oarticulates that were found on some of the flesh from the victim.

"So, do you have any idea as to where the body was before it was found in the closet?" Namjoon asked.

"Well, I believe that maybe the body was somewhere else before being placed inside of a church," replied Taehyung.

"Wow Tae," responded Jackson, "that couldn't be less specific."

"Well, it's possible that maybe it was put into the church organ or the altar before being out into the closet."

"You should call JB and Youngjae. Maybe they can check."

Taehyung nodded his head as he pulled out his phone and called Youngjae. The mass spectrometer finished analyzing the particles. Jackson and Namjoon were confused when they read the results.

"You see what I see, right?" Jackson asked.

Namjoon nodded his head. "Yeah."

Taehyung got off the phone with Youngjae and read the results.

"The victim was covered in...ashes?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Youngjae and JB were lead by the priest to the basement of the church, to check if the body was shoved into the organ before being moved into the closet.

"So, do you have any idea as to maybe why someone would do something like this?" Youngjae asked the priest.

The man shook his head. "I can't think of anyone in this church who would do such a thing! But, then again, the world is a strange and crazy place."

"Well," began JB, "does the name Yuju ring a bell?"

The priest thought about it for a moment. "It does sound familiar."

"She was a demon who was greatly involved here. How could you not know that?"

"Greatly involved? A demon in a church? Do you not here how ridiculous that sounds?"

JB arched an eyebrow. "So, she didn't do anything here? She didn't help out with a worship service or picking up tithes and offerings?"

The priest shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm certain that she didn't."

"Hyung, who called us here when the body was found?" Youngjae asked.

"The victim's cousin."

"Then instead of dealing with the priest, then maybe we should talk with her afterwards."

The three arrived at the organ and JB inspected it. There were no traces or signs of blood. The body wasn't put there.

"Let's look around somewhere else. I'll tell Jin and Namjoon to go and talk with the cousin."

JB pulled out his phone and called Namjoon, while Youngjae asked the priest, "You know that, it's not right to lie during an investigation? If the victim has any ties with you, we'll find out."

The priest simply nodded his head. He was confident, Youngjae would give him that.

As Namjoon and Jin left to go and talk with the victim's cousin, Mark, Yoongi and Jinyoung were with Jungkook and Taehyung in the art room trying t figure out the exact space that caused the broken bones.

"Do churches have any spaces that could fit a body like our victim?" Mark asked.

"Well, Kookie and I have been running through various church structures and comparing them to the blueprints of the church our victim was found in," said Taehyung, "but, we've come up with nothing so far."

Yoongi and Jinyoung had confused looks with Taehyung giving Jungkook a nickname. But, they let it slide because it wasn't super important at the moment.

"So, we found ashes on the victim, and there aren't any ashes being stored in the church."

"Wait, but, was it ashes from a vampire or a human?" Yoongi asked.

"Vampire."

Jinyoung was confused now. "Why would there be ashes from a vampire on a demon? Vampire ashes are used for becoming a vampire, not trying to maybe kill a demon."

"Well," added Jungkook, "it's possible that maybe they were just trying to fend off the victim. It's an old legend that using ashes from a Saint would fight off demons."

"But, they were she's from a vampire. What Saint was a vampire?"

"No Saints were vampires, that's the problem."

Yoongi then thought of someone. "That's not true. It was rumored for centuries that Saint Gregorio III was a vampire, but kept it secret because he would have been seen as a hypocritical pagan."

"Gregorio III? The Saint from Italy?"

Yoongi nodded his head. "Yeah. But, no one was able to find out if it was true."

"Even if it was the case, you don't put the ashes on a demon. You put it around in the floor so that demons don't enter."

Jinyoung lifted his finger. "Unless, the floor of the church was covered with the ashes and the victim was dragged."

Jackson walked into the room and said, "The victim was mistook for a vampire."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the blonde werewolf and Mark asked, "What are you talking about Jackson-ah?"

"Ashes, though probably used to fend off demons, haven't been used that way since the late nineteenth century. Since then, all species have generally forgotten about the technique. Ashes are now associated with becoming a vampire. The killer either must have done their research, or they mistook Yuju for a vampire."

Taehyung was confused. "How do you mistake a demon, with horns and a tail, for a vampire?"

"Maybe the victim knew how to hide them," said Jungkook.

"It's possible, except how would you hide horns and a tail?"

Jackson then answered, "The same way you have to wonder how D.O, the demon with wings, can transform his wings into a trench coat."

"Let me go and get Hoseok. Maybe he can answer that for us," said Yoongi.

As Yoongi went to go and get Hoseok, Jackson said, "I found traces of some kind of powder. It consisted of chemicals that are found in foundation."

"Make-up?" Jinyoung asked.

Jackson nodded his head. "So, I think that our killer might be female."

"I don't know why I feel as if it's sexist," said Yoongi as he reentered the room with Hoseok, "but I do."

"What's up guys?" Hoseok asked.

"So, can you give us a run down on demon anatomy? Like, how can they alter their appearance to seem human?" Mark asked.

"Well, let me start off by saying, every demon is different. All demons have an animalistic trait about them, some being more obvious than others. A pair of wings, horns, a tail, the list goes on. Each demon can alter his or her appearance however they choose. I simply change my eyes to look more human than snake-like. D.O changes his wings into a trench coat. It's possible that the victim could have turned her horns into a necklace and kept her tail, or turned her tail into a belt. Maybe the cousin that Namjoon and Jin went to go and see will give some answers."

Everyone nodded their heads. Hopefully the cousin would give answer that would help move the case forward.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon and Jin arrive at the cousin's apartment and knock on the door. When she opens the door, she asks what the two want.  
"We're here to ask you a few questions regarding your cousin, Yuju," said Namjoon.

The woman didn't let them in. She just stepped outside of her apartment and asked what their questions were.

"Well, you knew your cousin was a demon, right?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Was there anyone that you could think of that maybe might have had motive to kill her?"

"Oh, there's a long list of people. See, my cousin and I, we work at my uncle's company, Freed Inc. I'm in charge of the marketing division. But, my cousin was assigned with going door to door and seeking products to customers firsthand."

"Did she do something that would get someone to kill her?"

"Well, as you know, recently, Freed Inc is on the verge of bankruptcy. So, my uncle and cousin decided to try and get money as quickly as possible. They would sell consumers faulty products and they made tons off of it. Customers tried returning and sueing the company, but it would never fall through because my uncle had too much power."

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. "Enough power to not have to go to court?"

"You can do a lot of things when you have money."

Jin couldn't argue with that. "Are you sure you can't narrow down the list to at least two or three people?"

The woman thought about it for a few seconds, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but everybody had a vendetta against her."

Before he and Jin turned away, Namjoon asked, "Even you?"

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you said everybody had a vendetta against her. Does that mean you had one, too?"

She looked a Namjoon and then at Jin. "I'll admit, we didn't exactly know each other that well; we were busy most of the time, but she was family. I would never hurt my family."

"Okay. Thanks for your time."

Namjoon and Jin left rather quickly back to the lab.

Youngjae and JB were on their way back to the crime scene. The priest had some other work to do at the moment, but he just let JB and Youngjae do their jobs. Youngjae was telling JB about how he felt off about the priest. The man had a strange presentation about him. Sure, he declared himself a man of God, but he was still human, only God knows the evil that the man had done. JB told Youngjae that they would look into it after checking the crime scene. Except, there was something wrong with the crime scene. When Youngjae and JB arrived at the closet, they realized that it was clean. The whole place was scrubbed clean. No blood, no markers, no anything!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What do you mean it's been wiped clean?!" yelled Jackson into the phone.

Youngjae and JB had called after discovering that the crime scene was gone, and this made everyone assume that the priest was behind it, but Mark told everyone not to point fingers. The priest was with JB and Youngjae the whole time, someone could have easily walked in and cleaned the place while they were checking other things.

The team had to work with what they had. But, they decided to call it a day and work on the case tomorrow, even though a few of them stayed up to work on the case.

Youngjae and JB arrived back at the lab and the human said that he was going straight to bed. JB wished him a good night sleep and watched as Youngjae departed.

JB didn't understand. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want it to happen. But it did. He's fallen for Youngjae. He's grown feelings towards the human. He knows he can't do anything about it, because it was illegal and he didn't know if Youngjae felt the same way. He hoped Youngjae didn't feel the same way; which was a lie.

Youngjae didn't understand. He didn't know why he hated feeling this way. But he did. He fell for JB. He was attracted to the pack Alpha. Youngjae hated that he couldn't act upon his feelings because it was illegal. He wanted to tell JB how he felt, but he just wasn't sure if JB felt the same way.

Jungkook and Taehyung were in the art room. They just wanted to check some things before calling it in.

"Okay," began Jungkook, "so I ran the different blueprints of the church through multiple codes and was able to conjure up a 3D structure of the church. Everything we see is literally how the church is set up."

On the screen, a structure appeared and Jungkook began to go through it.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook. He was surprised by Jungkook's intelligence with being an artist. He knew everything. Codes, colors, schemes, everything. He was sure that given Jungkook's expanded lifetime, the vampire knew tons of information.

Taehyung found himself stating too long at Jungkook. There was just something about the vampire that made Taehyung want to stare for a while. Maybe it was his looks, maybe it was his intelligence. There was just something there.

Jungkook was going through the 3D image and couldn't find anything.

"I guess we'll ever find where the body was before being moved into the closet," said Jungkook.

"Just, check through it one more time," said Taehyung.

Jungkook did as Taehyung asked and the two made sure to keep their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

Taehyung noticed something after a few minutes of silence.

"Kookie," he said, "what's that?"

Jungkook looked at where Taehyung was pointing to and zoomed in.

"I don't know. It looks like a hollow bench connected to a wall."

"Oh my Gosh, how did we not notice that sooner? Of course! Some churches have hollowed out benches connected to the walls to store Bibles and other things. This could have been most likely where the body was before being moved into the closet."

It wasn't late at night. It was merely evening. So, Taehyung and Jungkook, along with Jackson and Mark, decided to head back to the church and check the hollow bench.

Taehyung and Jackson approached it and opened it. A familiar scent hit their nostrils. The scent of blood. They were surprised that the killer didn't clean this out. There was tons of blood inside of it, with some Bibles floating around in it.

"Wow," began Mark, "the killer obviously must not have known what they were doing when trying to hide the body."

"It couldn't have been the priest then," said Jackson, "he would have known better places to hide the body. And he definitely would have moved the Bibles out of the way."

"Then who could it have been? Namjoon and Jin said that the cousin said that there could have been a bunch of people who could have done this," said Taehyung.

"Well, Jin hyung said that he called the uncle and talked to him about the victim and the cousin. Turns out that the cousin, wasn't a cousin; they're sisters. She was fired from the company two weeks ago after discovering something in their father's will."

"Most likely that the father left everything in Yuju's name, including the company."

"Then the sister killed Yuju out of jealousy and maybe a chance at getting everything her father would have passed down."

"Seems like we've solved the case," said Jackson.

They swabbed the hollo bench and took the blood back to the lab. They found epithelial cells and found out that it was the sister that did it. When they went to go and arrest her, she confessed and thought it was ludicrous for a demon to get everything from the company when she didn't work hard whatsoever.

It was around eleven at night now, and Youngjae found himself still not able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about JB.

JB couldn't sleep either. He just couldn't stop thinking about Youngjae.

Taehyung found himself falling asleep and dreaming about Jungkook.

Jungkook found himself thinking about Taehyung as he entered his room.

Too bad that no one could see the body that was laying outside of the facility that was left by the Wolfsbane Killer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Why was there a body? Well, you'll learn soon enough! Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Leave comments, please! I love reading what you guys have to say about the story! It helps me to keep going with it!


	7. The Barcode on the Pelvis/The Message in the Colon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers who D.O is after and Taehyung and Jungkook commit a mistake....

Too bad that no one could see the body that was left behind by the Wolfsbane Killer....

Namjoon and Jackson were the first to notice the body. Before sunrise, the two would go out for a run, but they found the body as soon as they stepped outside and brought it inside to the lab and placed it on an examination table. The body was mostly intact, except for the head, which was just skull and bones. There were no traces of muscles or ligaments; it was just bone.

They didn't know that the Wolfsbane Killer left it, but they'd find out soon enough.

Mark and Yoongi were called to examine the body along with Jin and Hoseok. The supernatural team decided that the humans deserved some rest after the last case.

"The victim was a werewolf," said Yoongi.

"How can you tell?" Mark asked.

"There's remodeling on the clavicle that's congruent with werewolf transformation," he replied.

Mark then looked at Jin and Hoseok and then quickly checked the mouth. There wasn't any Wolfsbane inside; meaning that it couldn't have been him.

"No Wolfsbane in the mouth," said Mark, "it's not D.O."

"We can't assume it's not D.O because we didn't find Wolfsbane in the mouth," said Jin, "look at the skin on the body. It's withered, like when a werewolf consumes Wolfsbane. They must have touched it or have been injected with Wolfsbane extract."

"But, Wolfsbane in the mouth is his signature," said Hoseok.

"Anyone can put Wolfsbane in a werewolf's mouth."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said JB as he and Jackson walked onto the platform.

"Why so JB?"

"We've discussed this before. But, werewolves are naturally strong. It would take a lot of power to overpower one and shove Wolfsbane in their mouth."

Jin wouldn't argue with that. "But we still can't rule out that it's D.O."

"For now, we'll just say it was D.O until we can confirm who the killer actually is," said Namjoon as he walked up onto the platform.

Everyone agreed and then the body was cleaned and examined further.

The anthropologists couldn't find anything that would point to the victim being stabbed, shot, or physically hurt. So, they concluded that the Wolfsbane was the cause of death.

The medical examiners were searching through to find the missing Wolfsbane, but couldn't find it anywhere in any of the muscle or a few of the organs. They proceeded to continue the search in the intestines.

At this point, everyone was awake and working, except for the artists. Due to lack of a crime scene, they couldn't do much except observe and give opinions.

Jinyoung was examining the bones and found something on the pelvis that confused him greatly.

"Uh, Mark and Yoongi hyping, I think that there's a barcode on the pelvis," he said.

Mark and Yoongi arched their eyebrows. "Barcode? Like, what you scan to buy something?"

Jinyoung nodded his head.

Yoongi and Mark went over to check the pelvis and heir eyes widened at seeing that Jinyoung was right.

"What does that mean?" Jungkook asked.

"It means that these bones aren't real," replied Yoongi.

"But, we've ran everything. We got an ID. This is a person, or was rather. This was a werewolf. There's no way it could be fake."

"Then why would it have a barcode?"

BamBam walked up and took a picture of the barcode. "Youngjae, Jungkook and I will run this in the database to see if it leads anywhere."

With that, the artists left and went to see if the barcode would lead them anywhere.

As the artists checked on the barcode, Jin and Jimin came up onto the platform, looking nervous.

"You two okay?" JB asked.

"We've got a bit of a problem," said Jin.

"What?"

Jimin pulled out a note, covered in some blood and said, "We found this note in the victim's colon."

"Did you read it?"

Jin and Jimin nodded their heads. "It's for one of us."

JB and Yoongi looked at each other, and the latter stretched out his hand. "Let me see it."

Jimin shook his head. "It's not for you."

Yoongi gave Jimin a slightly shocked look. "I don't care. Give me the note."

"Taehyung-ah!" Jin called out.

Taehyung came to the platform quickly and asked, "What's up hyung?"

Jimin stretched out his hand towards Taehyung. "It's for you."

Taehyung eyed the note for a second before grabbing it and reading it. Everyone's eyes were on Taehyung as he read the note. After a few seconds of silence, Taehyung put the note down, shock and worry in his eyes.

"What is it Tae?" Jinyoung asked.

"It's a note from _D.O_ ," he replied.

JB and Yoongi froze. Did that mean that Taehyung was the one that D.O was targeting?

" _You're_ the one he's targeting," said Mark.

Taehyung looked at the eldest werewolf and nodded his head.

"But, why would he target you?"

"What have you done?" Jin asked.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, if he's targeting you, then you must have done something to get his attention."

"I didn't do anything. I haven't done anything!"

"Look, we'll get to why later," began JB, "right now. We've got to keep Taehyung safe."

The artists returned to the platform with new information. But, they were met with silence and Jungkook asked, "What's going on?"

"D.O is targeting Taehyung," replied Jimin.

Jungkook froze at hearing those words. Why was D.O targeting Taehyung? This question ran through Jungkook's mind. He would talk with Taehyung later.

"Did you guys have something for us?" Mark asked.

BamBam nodded his head and replied. "We traced the barcode back to an abandoned warehouse where they make false skeletons."

"So, the bones are fake. We've been doing all this work for nothing."

"No. The body was left in front of the building for a reason. Someone wants us to go to the warehouse," said JB.

"Then only some of us will go," said Yoongi, "while the rest of us stay here with Taehyung."

Namjoon, Jackson, Jinyoung, Jimin, Mark, Yugyeom and Hoseok went over to the warehouse while the others stayed with Taehyung.

Taehyung was in his room, thinking about what D.O could want with him. He knew though. He knew what D.O wanted. It was something that he wished to keep locked away forever. But, he knew that it wouldn't be possible anymore with the appearance of D.O.

Taehyung came out of his trance when he heard the door open. It was Jungkook. Great.

"What do you want Kookie?" Taehyung asked.

"I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay," he replied.

Taehyung looked at the vampire. "Do I seem okay to you? I'm being targeted by a demon. How could I be okay with that?"

"Sorry for asking then. But, do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"I just want to be left alone right now."

Jungkook didn't like seeing Taehyung like this. So distant and wanting to just be alone. It wasn't the Taehyung he'd come to know over the past few weeks.

"Taehyung."

"Kookie just leave me alone!"

"No, Taehyung."

"Why? Why won't you just leave?"

"Because I want to protect you! I want to keep you safe from D.O!"

"I don't need your protection! I don't need you to keep me safe. What I need right now is for you to just leave me alone."

Jungkook then thought of something.

"Does this have to do with why you joined the FSU?" he asked Taehyung.

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, I asked you why you joined the FSU. You bailed on me after I asked. Tell me Taehyung. Why did you join?"

Taehyung could see that Jungkook might be catching on to something.

"Get out," he said.

"Not until you tell me."

Taehyung could see that he only had one option. He sat down on his bed and let out a sigh.

"I was twelve. I was walking back home from school with Jimin. We separated when we got to his house. We didn't live far from each other. My house was about five minutes away from his. When I arrived home, the door was broken in. I slowly stepped inside and called for my parents. No one answered. Walls were scratched, bases were broken, I started to panic a bit. I called out for my parents again and my siblings, but again, no one answered. I walked into the living room and that's when my life changed. My entire family was lying on the floor...in _pieces_. Blood was all around the floor and the walls. My siblings didn't have much damage on them besides some bruising and light cuts. My parents looked terrifying. My yhmother's throat was slit, and her chest was open, showing muscles and everything. Her heart was missing. My father's head was at his feet, and he was missing an arm. I froze at the sight and threw up almost immediately. The police came, but I wasn't the one who called them. Turns out, I still don't know who called them. But, seeing my family dead, in pieces; I knew that no human could have done that."

Jungkook simply stared in sheer horror. Taehyung went through a traumatic experience, but he didn't really show that he did. He seemed like an innocent human who was happy with everything. But, after hearing this, Jungkook knew better than to assume. Jungkook also pieced in his mind that Jimin knew Taehyung's secret, considering he didn't want to tell him when he asked the pink haired human.

Jungkook heard Taehyung give a light sob. He looked at the brown haired human and saw the sadness in his eyes. He saw the despair. He lost everything that day. Taehyung had joined the FSU to see if he could hunt down the monster that murdered his family.

"You joined to try and find the monster that killed you family?" Jungkook asked.

Taehyung nodded his head as he let out another small sob.

Jungkook hesitated asking his next question. "Do you think...that it might be D.O?"

Taehyung lightly nodded his head. "Part of me wants it to be him. Then we just have to catch him and I'll be at peace. But, if it's not him, then my wild goose chase continues."

"Tae...why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have helped you out!"

"Because I didn't trust you then Kookie!"

"So, you trust me now?"

Taehyung looked at Jungkook with a confused look. "Of course I do Kookie. I trust all of the team here!"

"Then why not let us help you?"

"Because it's my burden to bare, not yours."

Taehyung let streams of tears pour down his face. He had never expected to tell Jungkook his secret like this. He wanted to tell the young vampire when it was more appropriate and when he didn't have a big red target on his back.

Taehyung felt a pair of strong arms surround him. He turned his head and saw Jungkook's head resting on his shoulder. Taehyung just cried more into Jungkook's shoulder while the vampire patted him on the back.

After minutes of silence and letting Taehyung cry his heart out. The two just stayed in place for a while. They enjoyed the silence that surrounded them. They were alone at the moment. No one around to state, no one around to disrupt the moment. It was kind of beautiful.

The two didn't separate, they moved so that they could be staring at each other. Taehyung had never realized before how much he actually felt towards Jungkook until now. The vampire was always by his side; always wanted to get to know more about him. Taehyung didn't want Jungkook to leave him alone. He wanted more of Jungkook.

Jungkook looked into Taehyung's eyes and hated seeing the mere sadness that was in them. Seeing them glow a bit more because of the tears that were still building up in the human's eyes gave Taehyung a very fragile look. Jungkook didn't want to see that fragile look to be broken. He wanted to keep Taehyung safe. Jungkook didn't know how attached he had become to Taehyung until now. He never realized how close we always was to him, how he wanted to always be around him. Jungkook then realized...he had fallen for the human. With the sudden realization, and the moment the two found themselves in; Jungkook couldn't stop what would happen next.

Taehyung felt a pair of soft, and surprisingly warm, pair of lips make contact with his own. He blinked a few times before realizing what was fully going on. Jungkook was kissing him. Taehyung melted a bit into Jungkook's kiss, but then, something in the back of his mind came out and Taehyung stopped the kiss and separated from Jungkook.

"Kookie," he said, "...we can't. I'm a human and you're a vampire. It...it wouldn't work out."

Jungkook just stared at Taehyung with wide eyes. He himself couldn't believe what he had just done. He knew hay humans and vampires couldn't get together. Jin had taught him that for so many years. But, Taehyung made him break it.

"I think you should leave, Kookie," said Taehyung.

The vampire nodded his head and then exited Taehyung's room. What just happened?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group that went to go and check the warehouse out found nothing. Well, they didn't find anything concrete, but the werewolves that went could tell that a werewolf pack once lived in the warehouse. The group went back to the lab and checked the victim's records to check which pack he was part of. He was part of a pack that would meet up at the warehouse every so often. The reason why he had a barcode on his pelvis, was that the pack always wanted to come back to each other, so they all had barcodes imprinted on some part of their body. The team wondered though why the pack would meet up as opposed to just living together or closer to each other like most other packs did.

While the werewolves were trying to piece that together. Jinyoung was with Namjoon and Jin looking over the remains again to see if there was any other hidden clues. Jinyoung watched the two vampires. He watched as Namjoon stared at Jin with such a tender look. It was obvious that he greatly cared for the older vampire. Jinyoung couldn't hold it in anymore. He just had to ask.

"Namjoon and Jin," he began, "can I ask you two a question?"

The two looked at the human and Namjoon responded, "Yeah, of course. What's up Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before letting the words out. "How long have you two been together?"

The question caught the two off guard. They looked like deer in headlights. They froze at the question and just stared at Jinyoung. He knew that there was no turning back at this point.

Namjoon and Jin straightened their postures and Jin asked, "What?"

"Well, a few days ago I was heading to my room and I saw you two cuddled up. I put two and two together and now I'm just asking, 'How long have you been together?'"

Jin sighed while Namjoon said, "See? I told you we shouldn't have watched that movie!"

Jin rolled his eyes at Namjoon. "We've been together for a couple of centuries now."

Jinyoung was surprised. The thought of being with the same person for centuries. Talk about love.

"Wow," he said, "h-how did you two meet?"

Namjoon stepped in and said, "Okay, how about we change the subject?"

  
Jinyoung noticed at how panicked Namjoon looked. "Wait, why?"

"I just don't think it's your business. You just wanted to know how long we've been together. That's it. We told you."

Jin looked at Namjoon. "It was bound to come up eventually."

"Jin, no."

"Joonie, we have to."

Namjoon scoffed and then walked off the platform. Jin chased after him, leaving alone a confused Jinyoung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

JB was mad. The case had taken a turn that he didn't like. The victim belonged to an all-male pack that was being hunted down by some higher werewolf officials for being an all-male pack. They found logs from each member of the pack and they all expressed the pain they felt by being rejected by others for being in a pack like that; even their parents pushed them away and didn't even call them their children.

JB gritted his teeth and just thought about when he first met Mark and Jackson. Mark was pushed away from his parents at a young age and was recruited by another pack that didn't treat him that well. Jackson's parents loved him and tried to keep him in he pack, but the pack pushed him out and he hasn't seen his parents since then. He hopes to see them again one day. BamBam's story was different. He lost his father at an early age, and not having a father when in a pack wasn't a good thing. BamBam was known as the bastard of the pack, and having a bastard meant bad reputation, so he was kicked out, but his mother followed him. She couldn't just abandon her only child. They were picked up by a pack who kindly accepted the two and BamBam grew up in a pretty good pack in Thailand. His mother wished the best for him when he decided to become a part of the FSU and she was supportive when he told her that he joined an all-male pack. All of the pack knows and loves BamBam's mom for his loving and caring she is.

This victim was involved in the same thing that JB and he other werewolves of the FSU.

JB was looking at the big screen in the artist room, alongside Youngjae and clenched his fist in anger. Youngjae looked at the Alpha and then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt JB tense up at first, but the Alpha quickly relaxed to the touch and his anger sifted a bit.

The case was closed with the conclusion that the victim was murdered by D.O. They came to the conclusion mostly due to the fact that there was a note left by the Wolfsbane Killer.

JB and Namjoon told the rest of the team to be vigilant at all times. D.O was targeting one of their own, they couldn't risk Taehyung getting hurt by him whatsoever.

Hoseok was resting in his room, trying to have a beautiful nightmare. He pictured blood, death and destruction. He saw temptation and greed in his nightmare. It was a sweet nightmare. Hoseok's dream was interrupted when D.O appeared, his wings outstretched and making him seem big.

Demons could communicate to each other through nightmares. Apparently, D.O wanted to talk to Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok," the Wolfsbane Killer began, "long time no see."

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "What do you want D.O?"

"You know what I want."

"You're not getting anywhere near Taehyung, you here me? Why are you after him anyway?"

"Let's just say he cheated."

Hoseok was confused. What could D.O mean by that?

"Listen, I don't know why you're trying to talk to me. I'm not telling you anything about Taehyung and I will not let you near him."

"A demon with a heart? That's rare."

Hoseok scoffed at D.O and remained silent.

"Anyway, in not here to get anything from you. I am here to tell you something. Your little Taehyung is not who he says he is. He's a monster."

Hoseok didn't believe anything that came from D.O's mouth.

"His looks, his wit, his charms, his innocence; all are lies."

"And why the fuck should I believe you?"

Now D.O was confused. "You didn't read the note?"

Hoseok shook his head. "Only Jimin, Jin and Hoseok did."

"Hm, seems like I underestimated the brat."

"Do you have anything else to say before I eject you?"

"Know this Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung will be mine. He must pay for what he has done. I will get my revenge."

With that, D.O disappeared. Hoseok was even more confused. What had Taehyung done?

Who is _Kim Taehyung_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!! Ooh, things are getting interesting now! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Your comments keep me going!


	8. The Wings in the Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body is discovered in a museum that has connections to the Wolfsbane Killer....

A few days after finding out that Taehyung is D.O's target; they were called to work on another case.

This time, it was in a museum. There were a pair of black wings found attached to a statue. A body was soon found afterwards near the statue. Namjoon, Jin, Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jimin went to the crime scene and the others stayed behind to keep an eye on Taehyung.

When they arrived, they were directed to the exhibit where the statue and bid were and they were mesmerized. The wings on the statue looked...oddly beautiful. The wings were big, black like the wings of a raven. The body lay in front of the statue, and the team approached.

As Jin got closer to the statue, he just stared in awe. It was quite a sight.

"You okay Jin?" Jackson asked.

Jin nodded his head. "Yeah, this is just something to look at."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just kiss it?"

Jin scoffed lightly. He could see that Namjoon was still a little mad at him for almost telling Jinyoung how they met. Jin didn't think it was a super big secret to keep, but apparently Namjoon thought otherwise.

Youngjae and Jimin arched their eyebrows at the two, but just focused back on the body.

Mark crouched down in front of the body. This was the first time that the body was just all bones. Generally, bodies had some muscle, but this was all bones and some blood.

"Based on the size of the mandible," he said, "victim was male. Pelvic size indicates he was in his early twenties."

"If those are his wings in the statue," said Yugyeom, "then he was most likely a demon."

Youngjae snapped a photo of the statue. "Must have been really painful if that's true."

Jackson noticed something. "The wings are black."

Mark looked at Jackson. "Yeah, so?"

"What if...it's _D.O_?"

Everyone then looked at the remains. Could it be possible that the skeleton that lay in front of them be the Wolfsbane Killer? Mark checked the skull to see if he could match some features.

"Well, the cheek bones and mandible seem like D.O's," he said.

Everyone began to hope and pray that it was D.O who was lying in front of them. It would be a burden lifted off of their shoulders if it was him. They wouldn't have to worry about Taehyung being in any imminent danger.

Jin, Jackson, Yugyeom, and Jimin all returned to the lab with the body, while Mark, Namjoon and Youngjae stayed behind to investigate.

When the body was brought back, Jinyoung and Yoongi began inspecting them, while JB was with Taehyung in the entomology lab, keeping an eye on him and helping him out since the other two biologists remained at the museum.

"There are cracks and a few dislocations on the back of the ribs and the spine," said Jinyoung.

"Probably happened when the victim got his wings torn off," responded Yoongi.

"God that must have felt like hell."

"I highly doubt it," said Hoseok as he walked up onto the platform.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the demon. "Figure of speech."

"I know. Anyway, the blood found around the skeleton belonged to the victim. The artists gave us an I.D. Sadly, it's not D.O. His name is Nobu. He was a janitor at the museum."

"Janitor? Seems like a strange job for a demon to have."

"Maybe he just wanted something easy to do."

Yoongi didn't buy it. "No way. Demons tend to have better jobs than a custodian."

"Well, the others will find out more."

Jinyoung looked at the victim's wrists. "Uh, there are hairline fractures on the wrists and the phalanges."

Yoongi and Hoseok looked at what Jinyoung was talking about. "What does it mean?"

"It means that our custodian friend did some fighting in his free time," replied Yoongi.

Hoseok arched an eyebrow. "So, what? He took self defense classes?"

Jinyoung shook his head as he looked at the victim's shins and feet. "Hairline fractures on shins and metacarpals."

"Sounds like our victim was a fighter."

Hoseok just got more confused. "So, he cleaned the museum and fought as well?"

"Seems that way."

"But, why?"

"I can answer that," said BamBam as he walked up onto the platform, "our victim was special. Turns out he was involved in some pretty risky business."

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung asked.

BamBam smiled a bit. "He was a hitman."

Yoongi then said, "See? I knew a demon being a custodian sounded ridiculous."

Ignoring the vampire, Jinyoung asked, "So, he was a hitman? Was he going after his target at the museum?"

BamBam shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to tell. The only people who would know that would be whoever hired him."

"I believe we can answer that," said a voice from behind.

BamBam turned around and the others looked over him to see three guys standing at the door. Yoongi stepped in front of Jinyoung and was now fully alert.

"Who are you?" Jinyoung asked.

Yoongi wanted to smack Jinyoung. Why would he ask such a question?

"That's not important. All you have to know is that we knew the victim," said the middle man.

"You knew Nobu?" Hoseok asked.

The middle man nodded his head. "He was doing a job for us. Seems like his target was one step ahead of him."

"If it's not too much to ask," Yoongi began, "who was he targeting?"

"A demon. A very skilled demon. One who knows how to blend in and knows his way around. One who knows everyone's fears. You might know him as _D.O._ "

Jinyoung's eyes widened. They were hunting down the Wolfsbane Killer. But, why?

"Why?" Yoongi asked.

"The Wolfsbane Killer, as he is called, has been pestering citizens of Korea for centuries," responded the left man.

"Centuries? I didn't know demons lived that long," said BamBam.

"Demons live as long as there is greed, lust, sloth, gluttony, wrath, pride, and envy."

Jinyoung noted that those sounded familiar. "Aren't those-"

"The _seven deadly sins_ ," finished Hoseok.

"They also love off of fear," said the right man, "Nobu was hunting down D.O, but the demon was one step ahead and murdered him."

"But, your friend had wings, like D.O, was he related to him?" Hoseok asked.

Jinyoung, Yoongi and BamBam turned their heads to look at Hoseok with confused looks. What did he mean by that?

The middle man nodded his head. "They were cousins."

"But, what did D.O do to you guys to make you hunt him down?" Jinyoung asked.

"Nobu was put on the job after being called by a client. He also saw the job as a personal vendetta that he had to deal with."

"D.O then found him and killed him."

The middle man nodded. "Precisely. That is all we'll say for now. This is not the last time we will meet, however. We will continue to pursue D.O until he is brought to justice."

Before the three men left, the right man said, "Keep Taehyung safe."

With that the three men disappeared, leaving everyone confused. The case was solved so fast, yet they didn't feel like they had all the pieces yet. And, how did those three know that Taehyung was being targeted?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The members that remained in he museum returned to the lab after hearing what happened. The three men ended up leaving evidence at the front door that pointed to D.O being the killer. The team decided to close the case. Things with D.O we're starting to worsen and they all had to be ready for the worse.

Jin was in his room, waiting for Namjoon to show up. He wanted to talk to him about the possibility of telling the team about their relationship.

Namjoon walked in and didn't say anything. He just jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Joonie, we need to talk," said Jin.

Silence.

"Joonie?"

Silence yet again.

"Kim Namjoon. Come on."

"I don't see what there is to talk about Jin hyung," he replied.

Jin felt a little shocked. "Really? Namjoon, we need to talk about our relationship and whether or not we should tell the rest of the team."

Namjoon sat up. "No, no, no. What we really need to talk about it you almost telling Jinyoung about how we met!"

"What's wrong with that? It's not like we were telling him what we did and still do."

"But you almost told him, when we haven't even told the other vampires, specifically Yoongi."

"Then, why not just tell him?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "That's not the point here."

Jin sigh in frustration. "Look, I know that you're not mad about me telling Jinyoung about when we met. You're mad because you thought I was going to tell him that I-"

"Jin, don't!"

"Look, in sorry if it offends you or something that I was going to tell him something big, but I think the team should know."

Namjoon shook his head. "You know we can't tell them. Jungkook would hate you and Yoongi would lose all respect for me."

Jin just looked over at his partner and then sat next to him.

"I am sorry, Joonie. I didn't mean to almost spill it," he said.

Namjoon sighed as he placed his head on Jin's shoulder, "I know. I'm sorry for getting upset about it."

"It's just...what if it were to blow up in our faces?"

Namjoon thought about it for a minute. "Then, we'll deal with it... _together_."

Jin couldn't help but smile at hearing that. "I love you Joonie."

Namjoon smiled. "I love you, too Jinnie."

The two then just enjoyed the silence together.

Hoseok hadn't told anyone about his nightmare encounter with D.O. He wanted answers from the Wolfsbane Killer before telling anyone anything. Hoseok transcended beyond his mind and found D.O quickly. The murderous demon was actually sleeping somewhere. Unfortunately, Hoseok couldn't tell where.

"Hoseok, what are you disturbing my beautiful nightmare for?"

Hoseok looked around and saw Taehyung lying on an examination table, a giant gash across his chest. It was a disturbing sight that Hoseok hated feeling giddy about it. Demons were weird with emotions. Hoseok was sure glad that he was in a dream, because if Jungkook or anyone else on the team were to see the picture, they'd explode with anger.

"I'm here for answers," said Hoseok.

"And what makes you think I'll answer your questions?" D.O asked.

"How about some mercy while we're killing you?"

D.O chuckled a bit. "You're a strange and funny one Hoseok. Fine. I'll allow you three questions."

Hoseok nodded his head. "Firstly: what did you mean when you said he cheated?"

"Read the note."

Hoseok should have known D.O wouldn't have given that information up so easily.

"Okay. Second question: you said he was a monster. Is Taehyung human?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Damn. Another question apparently wasted. Hoseok had to use his final question wisely.

"Okay. Last question: You killed Nobu when he was hunting you down. How do his friends know about Taehyung?"

"The walls have ears my dear Hoseok."

Hoseok understood that one. It was enough for him.

"Thank you, D.O. I honestly didn't expect you to be so...complient."

The Wolfsbane Killer nodded his head. "Anytime Hobi. I'll be seeing you and your friends shortly."

"We'll be ready for you."

"Hmph, so you think."

And with that, Hoseok descended back into his body. After waiting a minute or so make sure he was in one piece, he left his room to go and tell JB and Namjoon about his confrontations with D.O and what the Wolfsbane Killer could possibly be planning. But, Hoseok didn't tell them about the importance of the note, because he wanted to know what was on it first.

It's not a matter of _who_ Taehyung is; it's a matter of _what_ he is.

 _What_ is Kim Taehyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I hope you liked that chapter!
> 
> Also, I wanted to mention. I was saddened by the lack of feedback on the last chapter. Now, I'm not going to force you or anything, but I will say this. I love all the support that this story has gotten through kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and hits. But, when I write the chapters for this story or for any story, it's the feedback that I look forward to the most. I love reading comments, from just telling me good job or keep going, to in depth why people love he story and what they feel will or should happen next. Or let me know if you'd like to see more of a relationship or if a character (I know that there's a great absence of Yugyeom, but he'll show up more). Also, if you're wondering about relationships that don't seem to have any signs of starting, they'll get there when they get there.
> 
> So, when I say that the comments and feedback keep me going when writing a story. I mean it. It helps me know that the story is being loved and read constantly. If I don't get feedback, like last chapter, then I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job and I feel like maybe not everyone is loving the story like I thought.
> 
> So please, leave feedback, be it long or short, positive or negative. I just love off of feedback. 
> 
> I will promise this: if there is a lack of feedback, then chapters will be short. But, the more feedback, then the longer and more in depth chapters will be.
> 
> Also, I'm very welcoming to constructive criticism. If you feel like something is missing or if I messed up somewhere, then let me know! I won't hate you, if anything, I'll love you more! It'll help the story grow and improve! All I want is for oh guys to read a story that's worth reading and awesome! 
> 
> So, yeah...thanks for understanding...


	9. The "I" in the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and stuff....

The situation with D.O was getting worse. Like, way worse than it should be. The Wolfsbane Killer began appearing in the following cases solved by the FSU after the murder of Nobu. They. Egan to see that D.O wanted their attention, and he had it fully. This only made JB and Namjoon keep more of an eye on Taehyung. He was in imminent danger and they didn't know when D.O was going to strike next. The next murder could be a diversion to just get to the mysterious human. They had to keep him safe. He and the other humans were family now; they all had to keep each other safe.

Thankfully, today, or tonight rather, they had some time off because they solved a murder quickly, one that surprisingly didn't involve D.O. The team decided to just relax and do whatever they pleased.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom decided to go into the cabinet and solve a quick case. The two were in the lab working on the case.

Jimin wanted to get some ice cream, and he wanted Taehyung to go with him, but since his best friend had a gigantic red target on his back, Jimin would have to go alone. That is, until Yoongi volunteered to go with Jimin to get some ice cream. Jimin was initially confused. Why would a vampire want ice cream? Jimin let it slide and gladly accepted the accompaniment from the mint haired vampire.

Namjoon and Jin were in the entomology lab, talking about some things and running a fun experiment. They told Yugyeom and Jinyoung that they'd be glad to help them out with the case if they were asked.

Youngjae was with Jackson and BamBam in the lounge, watching the two werewolves get destroyed in Overwatch. That's when it was confirmed for Youngjae, only Jungkook and Yugyeom could play this game and destroy whoever they play against.

Hoseok was standing outside of Taehyung's room; he needed to find out what was on that note before D.O's next attack. What was Taehyung? What had the human done? What could he have possibly done to get a demon to hunt him down out of what seemed to be vengeance?

Jungkook and Taehyung were in the same room, sitting on opposite sides of Taehyung's bed, just sitting in silence. They had to talk about what had happened between them.

JB was in his room with Mark. He had called the older werewolf because he needed to tell him about Youngjae. JB trusted Mark the most to not tell anyone about what he would tell him that's personal.

"So, what's up JB?" Mark asked.

JB took a deep breath. "Mark hyung, I've got a bit of a problem."

Mark arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I like someone."

Mark didn't reply with words. He just stared at JB with slight confusion.

"I like _Youngjae_ , hyung," JB added.

Mark's eyes widened a bit at the confession. "A-Are you sure?"

JB nodded his head. "And I don't want to hate that I do, but I do! I hate that I feel this way towards him. He's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last before I go to sleep. I have this need, or more, this want to protect him. I feel a strange possessiveness over him. Like, he's mine already. I want to protect his innocence. I don't ever want to see his smile fade away. I don't ever want to see him hurt, both physically and emotionally. I just want to see and make him happy! But....I know that we can't do anything because....he's a human and...I'm a damn werewolf."

"..."

Mark just remained silent. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He saw that tears were starting to build up in JB's eyes. Mark hated seeing JB like this. JB had fallen hard for the human.

"JB," began Mark, "I know what you want me to say; what you want to hear. But, the fact of the matter is. You can't do anything. You can't act upon this. He's human and you're a werewolf. I know that you want me to say that you should go for it; that since your heart is telling you to go for it, that you should go for it. But, sadly, I can't say that. It's wrong. And I know that it sucks, but that's how the world works for some stupid reason."

JB tended to hate it when Mark was right; such is the case right now. He really hated that Mark was right in this scenario. Why couldn't the world just butt out of their problem and let him and Youngjae pursue something that possibly both wanted to pursue? _Fuck you world._

"It is killing me, hyung," said JB, holding back a sob, "knowing that I can't do anything."

Mark just stared at JB for a few minutes; tons of thoughts floating around in his mind. There was one certain thought that seemed to be flying around the most.

"JB, tell me if I'm wrong. Do you like Youngjae because he reminds you of _him_?" Mark asked carefully.

JB only nodded his head lightly.

"So, you don't think that maybe you'd try to change Youngjae to become more like _him_?"

JB quickly shook his head. "No. I want Choi Youngjae. I wouldn't change anything about him. He's perfect."

Though Mark thought that the last sentence was about of a stretch (not in a mean way, he only thought it because JB hadn't known Youngjae for that long).

"Jaebum, you know that I love you and respect you, not only because you're my pack Alpha, but because you are such a caring, affectionate, and passionate person. One who anyone can talk to. One who loves helping other out. One who is a softie, even if you're exterior might say otherwise because you seem cold hearted. And, I really wish I could help you out with this, but there's nothing I can do, but try and comfort you and talk to you about it. Now, I don't know if you'll be able to get over Youngjae; hell, you probably won't even want to think about getting over him, but I'll be here to offer support. You know that, right? I'll always be here to offer some advice. Other than that, all I can say is how sorry I am and how bad I feel seeing you like this. I hate seeing you sad; and seeing that Youngjae makes you like this makes me hurt even more. You've fallen hard for him, and yet you know that you can't even pursue anything with him because of the law."

Mark then pulled JB into a hug and let the Alpha sob his heart out into his shoulder. Mark could feel the tears being soaked up into his shirt. JB had fallen very, very hard for Youngjae. It was cruelly quite amazing to see just how much of an effect the human had on JB.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jungkook and Taehyung were still sitting in silence. The two had been awkward around each other for the past few days since they kissed. They did their best acting like normal around the others during cases, but when the cases would be closed and the team was free to relax, the two would avoid each other. Surprisingly, everyone on the team was apparently oblivious because no one noticed anything wrong with the two.

They were sitting together in the room because they both felt the need to talk about what had happened. The kiss had revealed something to the both of them: they were attracted to each other. One was a vampire, the other a human; kind of like JB and Youngjae's situation. They couldn't do anything because of the law. Stupid damn law!

Their backs were facing each other. They were listening to the silence roll by. Taehyung turned his head a bit to see Jungkook's back. He wanted to say something, but there was something...kind of enjoyable about the silence. But, Taehyung knew that they couldn't avoid the topic forever.

"Kookie," he began, "...we need to talk."

Jungkook turned his head a bit. "I know."

"You know that---there's nothing we can do about...us."

Jungkook now turned his body a bit. " _'Us?'_ "

Taehyung turned a bit now. "Well, I mean---I'd be lying if I say that I don't feel anything towards you. But I do, Kookie. I'll say it: I feel attracted to you Jeon Jungkook. But, I know that we can't do anything about it because--I'm human and you're a vampire. There are rules; laws."

Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. He had fallen for Taehyung from the moment he met him. He had never realized it up until now. Jungkook always wanted to be close to Taehyung; around him, protecting him. He liked Taehyung's personality, looks and that damn adorable boxy smile. Kim Taehyung was perfection in Jungkook's eyes. But, Jungkook, being bad with feelings, couldn't exactly express it in words. But, Taehyung knew. He could tell what Jungkook, or rather, how Jungkook felt about him.

"Taehyung, I'm not going to lie to you. I feel the same way about you. I think I've felt his way ever since I laid my eyes on you. And I hate that we can't do anything because we have to follow the law. When I kissed you---I'll admit, I was a little scared because I felt like a criminal from that moment on. But, that didn't stop me or you from kissing you and holding it for a good minute."

Taehyung put a small smile on his face at hearing that. "I felt the same way."

"And, when I kissed you, I didn't want you to feel like I was trying to take advantage of you because you how emotional oh were."

"You weren't taking advantage of me. If anything, I would have wanted it to happen."

Jungkook now fully turned his body around. "Really?"

Taehyung turned around, too. "Yeah."

Jungkook now had a smile on his face. "Wow, I didn't take you for someone who was like that."

Taehyung knew that Jungkook was teasing. The vampire knew that Taehyung wasn't the kind of person to just sleep around.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, just admiring the features on the other.

"I hate that we can't do anything," said Taehyung.

"I know," said Jungkook.

"So...what do we do? Do we just---ignore it?"

Jungkook wanted to tell Taehyung that everything was going to be fine and that maybe they could keep things a secret, but Jin and Namjoon had taught Jungkook better than that. They taught him to be a realist.

"We're just going to have to move on, I guess," he said.

"But...how? We feel the same way about each other and you expect me to just try to move on from that? We work together Kookie. We'll be seeing each other everyday."

"Tae....you know that that's how it's going to have to be."

Taehyung felt his eyes starting to water. How could he and Jungkook ignore their feelings about each other when they'll be seeing each other everyday?

"Okay Kookie. I'll try."

Jungkook scooted closer to Taehyung and then placed a comforting hand over Taehyung's hand. "It'll be all right Taehyung."

"I hope so."

The two then embraced in a hug, which lasted longer than the two expected. Afterwards, they separated and Jungkook exited the room, completely ignoring Hoseok and not even questioning as to why Hoseok was standing outside of Taehyung's room. Jungkook went to go find Namjoon and Jin, because he had to talk with them about Taehyung. He never thought he'd ever feel this way towards the human. But, Jungkook had fallen hard for the boy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hoseok slipped into Taehyung's room, face stern and cold. He hated Taehyung now. Why? Because he read the note. When? He transcended out of his body the other night and got to Taehyung's room and read the note. What did the note say? Hoseok didn't even want to think about it anymore. He didn't think that it was that serious. He finally understood what D.O meant when saying that Taehyung cheated. Hoseok developed a small hatred towards Taehyung since then. Taehyung wasn't the only one in danger, he was putting the whole team in danger.

"Hoseok hyung," began Taehyung, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Taehyung," replied the demon.

"About what?"

"About D.O."

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "Why would I want to talk about him?"

"Because---you know why he's targeting you---you know something that the team doesn't know. The only other person who knows is Jimin."

"And you know."

Hoseok seemed shock. "How did you-"

"You don't think I know that you transcended into my room and read the note?"

"How do you know? No human can see a transcended demon. Only...demons can see that."

"I didn't see you hyung, but I was awake when you came into my room. I saw my drawer open randomly and the note flew out. I didn't give gave to it because I already knew it was you. What gives you the right to get into my business?"

"The fact that you're putting the whole team in danger, that's what!"

"But, in the only one in danger! I'm the one being targeted, not you, or Kookie, or Jimin, or anyone else on the team. It's me! I'm the one who D.O is after!"

"That's not the point Taehyung. You've been keeping this secret for all your life and didn't decide to tell us?"

"It's a secret for a reason! I don't have to tell you!"

Hoseok was getting mad. "You have to tell the others. It'll be able to get them to understand why D.O is after you."

"No. I'm not telling anyone, because D.O will be dealt with before that."

Hoseok couldn't believe how naive Taehyung was. "How ignorant you are! Taehyung, if you don't tell anyone, then I will."

Taehyung's gave went cold. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Hoseok, I swear if you tell anyone I will throw you in a tub of holy water and throw Bibles at you."

Hoseok could see through the empty threat. "You know what? Fine. I won't tell anyone. Just don't say I didn't warn you when this gets out of hand."

With that, Hoseok exited the room. Taehyung didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he also didn't want things getting out of proportion. What a mess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jimin and Yoongi had bought lots of ice cream. Who's a thought the team really liked ice cream? Jimin had to admit that he was a little confused. How could vampires have ice cream? Weren't they undead? How could they taste it?

"We just can," answered Yoongi.

Jimin just shrugged and said, "I mean, I guess I'll have to believe you."

Yoongi chuckled a bit.

Jimin looked at Yoongi and saw that gummy smile. That damn, adorable, gummy smile. Jimin had never realized it before, but he and Yoongi hadn't gotten to know each other since they met. They only knew each other as coworkers. He thought that it was finally time to make another friend. Well, Yoongi just tagged along at the last minute, but Jimin felt like it was a good thing that he did. Yoongi was actually a nice, soft, kind hearted guy. Jimin assumed he was cold because Yoongi always had such a cold look on his face. But, Jimin saw that there was another layer to Yoongi. One that Jimin liked.

Yoongi liked Jimin. The human was cute, funny, and beaming with positivity. When Yoongi saw Jimin for the first time, he thought that he was cute, but his pink hair accented the cuteness. The vampire liked Jimin's puffy cheeks. Jimin was just a ball of cuteness. Everything about him was cute. His laugh, his smile, his eye smiles, his cheeks, his personality. Just, everything. Yoongi felt something. Like a kind of desire to protect Jimin. A want to keep the human safe. A need to risk his life for the human. Yoongi couldn't believe it. He was starting to fall for Jimin. And to think, he had only gotten to know Jimin in the minutes that they've hung out together. They had worked together and hadn't had abnormal conversation. Yet, the one time they do, Yoongi starts having feelings. It honestly surprised him.

"So, how long have you been working in the FSU?" Jimin asked.

"For a long time," Yoongi replied.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Specifically?"

"About, fifty to sixty years. The Korean Branch isn't that old."

"Wait, you started working when the Korean Branch opened?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow. What about the others?"

"Well, Namjoon and Jin hyung started when I started. Jungkook came five years later. Hoseok came a year after Jungkook. The werewolves joined about fifteen years afterwards. And then you and your human friends joined a couple of months ago."

Jimin nodded his head. It was interesting to hear when the team accumulated over the years.

"So, who have you known the longest?" Jimin asked.

"Namjoon. I knew him even before he became a vampire."

"Really? Did you turn him?"

Yoongi quickly shook his head. "No. Truth is, no one but Namjoon knows who turned him. But, I'm kind of glad that he did. That way, we could just be friends for eternity."

"You're that close huh?"

"He's he only one I tell all my hardships to."

"Wow. I feel slightly offended because that makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Well, considering I haven't known you for almost three hundred years, then I'd say I have a good reason."

Jimin chuckled at that. He would have to turn into a vampire and know Yoongi for a while before he would reveal anything too personal.

The two arrived at the FSU facility and were proceeding up the stairs. But, before hey could continue, Jimin was pulled by an invisible force. He was pulled so hard that he dropped he bag of ice cream and landed hard on his back into the concrete. Luckily, his head didn't hit the concrete, the invisible force kept his head up until he was lying on the ground. The force of the fall was too much for Jimin, that he began to gasp for the air that was forced out of him. Yoongi turned around and tried to get to Jimin to check on him, but he found himself not moving. Why wasn't he moving? Yoongi felt a force holding him back. He felt like he was trapped in concrete and was trying to break out to move. He tried calling out Jinin's name, but no sound came out. The only sound that was heard was that of a faint bell ringing in the distance. Yoongi looked around to see if he could find where the bell sound was coming from, but he couldn't find it. He then spotted a dark figure in the distance. He didn't know if it was ringing the bell, but he had a feeling that the figure was responsible for the mysterious force. When the bell ringing began to fade, a faint laugh of a woman could be heard. As soon as the laughter stopped, the force went away and Yoongi quickly walked up to Jimin.

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked, great concern in his voice.

Jimin had pretty much recovered breathing and looked into Yoongi's eyes. He could see the worry in them.

Jimin simply nodded his head and gave a few deep breaths. His back hurt and he told Yoongi that he needed help getting up. Yoongi picked Jimin up carefully and got him up to his feet. The human asked the vampire to grab the ice cream on the floor, and he did so quickly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Yoongi asked.

"No. Let's just get inside before anything weirder happens," replied Jimin.

Yoongi nodded his head and lead Jimin into the lab. Yoongi took the human to Jin to make sure that nothing was wrong. While Jimin was getting checked, Yoongi distributed the ice cream amongst all the team members.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jinyoung and Yugyeom had wrapped up the case rather quickly. They got a bit of help from Namjoon and Jin and then, before they knew it, the case was solved.

Jinyoung was approached by Youngjae, who asked if they could talk in their room. They went to the room and sat down on their beds.

"What's up Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked.

"I've got a bit of a problem Jinyoung hyung," he replied.

"What is it?"

Youngjae took a deep breath before responding. "I like _Jaebum_ hyung."

Jinyoung had to be honest...it totally caught him off guard.

"Are....you sure?" Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae nodded. "I feel a certain way about him. A way that I've never felt towards anyone before. I feel safe around him. I want to be around him all the time. I want to be in his embrace forever."

"But---you're human."

"I know, which is why it sucks that I feel this way towards him! He's a werewolf and I'm a human. Why does the stupid government have to have these stupid laws?"

"Youngjae."

"I'm sorry hyung, but I really wish that I could have the hope of being able to maybe pursue something more with him."

"I know. If here was something I could do to help you, I would. You know I love you Youngjae and I want to see you happy with the person you end up with. But...I guess I never really thought about the possibility of you falling for a werewolf---or any other supernatural specie."

Youngjae nodded his head. He appreciated Jinyoung for trying. Nothing like a best friend to support his best friend, right?

"Thanks, hyung. But, what do you think I should do?" Youngjae asked.

"I think that maybe you and Jaebum hyung should talk. He deserves to know."

Youngjae nodded his head and then went over to find JB. He found the Alpha in the lounge, alone. It was the perfect opportunity. He walked in and sat down next to JB.

"Hey Youngjae-ah. What's up?" he asked.

"Hyung, there's something we have to talk about?"

"What is it?"

Before Youngjae could continue, Hoseok ran in and said, "Guys, we have a big problem."

JB and Youngjae arched their eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Taehyung is _gone_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vampires eat ice cream because....because they can!!!!!XD
> 
> Hello! Feedback for the last chapter was wonderful! I felt so happy at seeing all the wonderful comments! Now, I'm sorry for not making the chapter as long as I was planning, but I am planning on making next chapter longer! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and what you think might happe next!


	10. The Monster in Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung confronts D.O and the Wolfsbane Killer reveals to Taehyung something about his past...

"My precious Kim Taehyung," said D.O as he walked slowly up towards the human, "to what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?"

Taehyung watched as D.O approached him. Taehyung had to keep a straight face because he didn't want to show the demon that he was scared, even though he was sure D.O could sense that he was scared.

D.O honestly didn't expect Taehyung to show up on his own. He thought he would have had to have used brute force and tried to kidnap him. But, it seemed like the universe had other plans.

Taehyung was surprised at how easy it was to find D.O. The demon was hanging out in a small abandoned church, which seemed kind of ironic. The church itself wasn't that far from the FSU facility; so Taehyung had to get this over with quickly because he was sure that he would be found quickly once the team would begin their search for him.

"I want you to leave the team out of this," said Taehyung, "this is just between me and you."

D.O chuckled a bit. "Well, see, you've been toying with my patience for years now. Because of you constantly cheating...it's pissed me off to the point where whatever you ask me to do I will simply ignore it because---well---I don't give a fuck."

"You will do as I say or I will cheat again."

"Cheat again and I will kill that little vampire friend of yours."

Taehyung froze at that. He couldn't let D.O anywhere near the young vampire.

"D.O. Stop. I was the one who messed up. Your beef is just with me."

"It's a little too late for begging."

The demon spread his wings out and walked up to Taehyung.

"You want to know something funny? My goal was never to actually kill you."

Taehyung was confused now. "But, what about me cheating-"

"So, you cheated death. Yeah, it does piss me---an angel of death---off when you don't die when it's your time. But, that's water under the bridge now that you showed up by your own merits. No, I'm here; hunting you down, to tell you something."

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?"

The human nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

"Well, reincarnation is rare. I mean, very rare. And, when one reincarnates, they tend to remember their past life. Which is why it confused me so much when you didn't remember your past life."

"...What? Are you trying to say that I'm-"

"A _reincarnation of a demon_."

Taehyung couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he not remember his past life?

"See, the thing is, reincarnation happens once every five years prior to a new century. You reincarnated in 1995. Only one being gets to be reincarnated. Apparently, you were that being. See, back then, you were a very feared demon. You were known as the _Raven_. You killed swiftly and beautifully. No one would mess with you because they knew what you were capable of. The problem with you was that you fell in love with a human. But, your forbidden love was quickly noticed and you were killed instantly. It's my understanding that you have amnesia concerning your past life. The only way to get you to remember your past life...is to kill you."

Taehyung understood a bit. "So, you didn't kill me as a child when you killed my parents, because you want to awaken this apparent demon that I used to be?"

"Oh Kim Taehyung, you do not understand. You, the Raven, would make a great ally. I would be feared by others as an accomplice to the Raven."

His intentions were stupid. Taehyung had thought that he just wanted to kill him for evading him the day that D.O killed his parents. But now, he understood why D.O truly kept him alive. He wanted to reawaken the monster inside Taehyung. He wanted to awaken the Raven.

"Why go through so much trouble waiting for me when you could have had me the whole time?" Taehyung asked.

"Because, live grown attached to so many people that simply tearing you apart from them sounds fun, doesn't it?" D.O replied.

It was an emotional pain that Taehyung would experience. He didn't want to leave anyone behind. If he changed, he would want to keep all his old friendships, especially Jungkook.

D.O then asked, "You didn't come here to just satisfy my want, did you?"

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. What was the Wolfsbane Killer getting at?

"I sense another reason. Could it be to become a demon so that you could finally betroth a certain vampire? Then, it wouldn't be illegal."

D.O was wrong. He wasn't here to see if he could get a better chance with Jungkook, he was here to keep the rest of the team safe and out of his business.

"How do you know that?" Taehyung asked, not specifying as to what he was actually asking.

"Oh? You don't know? I thought Hoseok spoke to you."

Taehyung should have known. He should have known from the moment Hoseok entered his room and told him about seeing the note and telling him to not involve the team. Taehyung felt his heart turn to stone against Hoseok. The demon had been communicating with D.O the whole time and Hoseok didn't even have the decency to tell JB or Namjoon.

"Enough stalking Taehyung," said D.O, "it's time to bring out the Raven."

Taehyung took a small step back. He didn't know what to expect. And it all happened in a flash. Before he even knew it, Taehyung saw hat D.O was suddenly in front of him, and a sharp pain began to burn in Taehyung stomach. The human looked down and saw a knife in D.O's hand, which was already deep inside Taehyung. A giant blood stain began to grow on Taehyung's shirt and he grabbed a hold of D.O's shoulders as he opened his mouth and let out a pained gasp. D.O had an evil grin on his face, chuckling at seeing Taehyung in pain and dying.

"Hope you have fun in hell," he said.

The Wolfsbane Killer retracted the knife and watched as Taehyung out a hand over the wound and dropped to his knees, continuously gasping in pain.

"Feels nice doesn't it? You might feel a little funny feeling all over your body. That's because the knife was doused with Wolfsbane. If one of your werewolf friends touched you, then they die."

Taehyung saw his life flash before his eyes. All the memories started going by like a movie. His childhood, seeing his family dead, growing up with Jimin; joining the FSU training facility and meeting Youngjae and Jinyoung; and finally joining the FSU team. It all seemed so lovely. Taehyung wanted to live all of it again. He didn't want to die. Funny thing is...Taehyung knew he wasn't going to die. He knew that there was a reason D.O did this. There would be only one way to save him.

Just as D.O was about to say something, he found himself not being able to move or say anything. D.O felt his breath leaving him. He couldn't breath. He looked forward and could see three men standing behind Taehyung.

"D.O," said the middle man, "we've finally found you."

D.Os eyes widened; he knew who these three were.

The left man, who was holding his arm out, keeping D.O in place, stepped forward and began to slowly close his hand; making D.O feel like he was being squeezed.

Taehyung watched as much as he could. Who the hell were these three and why were they here for D.O?

The right man knelt down next to Taehyung and removed his hand that was putting pressure on the wound.

"Seems pretty bad," he said, "we can't do much from this point."

"Don't worry. His team will be here shortly."

The left man opened his hand a bit and let D.O breathe. D.O gasped profusely and asked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You killed one of our own," said the middle man, "and in doing so you crossed a red line."

"Which means that we're going to have to kill you," said the left man.

The right man got up from the floor and pulled out a needle. D.O began to panic as soon as he realized what was in the needle.

"I believe you know what the liquid inside this needle is," said the right man.

"Holy water," responded D.O, slight fear in his voice.

The right man began to step closer, making D.O more nervous by he second. He felt sweat beading down his neck. Fear rolled throughout his body. He didn't want to die.

Taehyung watched as the right man jabbed he needle into D.O's neck, making the demon scream out a horrible, demonic scream. The water was injected fully into D.O's system, and then the left man put his hand down, and D.O collapsed onto the floor. His veins began to darken, which spread slowly. Taehyung thought that it looked like a disease was rapidly spreading throughout D.O's body. The demon began to gasp for air. This was unbearable. D.O's eyes became red and he began to cry tears of blood. His skin began to burn, his bones began to break.

Taehyung watched as D.O got into his knees and let out a blood curdling scream as his face began to burn off. The demon turned to look at Taehyung.

"This isn't the end for me," he said before his body gave in to the holy water.

D.O's body shut down and continued to burn as his soul left the body and went down...into the depths of hell. It seemed like it was over.

D.O was gone, right? He just died before Taehyung's eyes. He had to be gone. Taehyung could live in peace now.

Taehyung didn't even notice when the three men that killed D.O disappeared. The next thing he knew, he could hear his name being called and a flurry of feet running towards him. Jungkook was the first to appear in Taehyung's sight, tears brimming once he saw that Taehyung was gravely wounded.

"Taehyung," said Jungkook, "everything's going to be fine. We're here now."

Taehyung did all he could to put a small smile on his face. "Don't...let the werewolves....touch me."

Jungkook was confused. What did Taehyung mean by that?

When Mark knelt down next to Taehyung, he said that it smelled really bad. Just before he touched Taehyung, Jungkook understood what the human meant and yelled out, "Don't touch him! D.O must have stabbed him with a knife covered in Wolfsbane."

Mark nodded his head and then got up. Yoongi took the werewolf's place and knelt down next to Taehyung. Jimin then appeared in front of Taehyung, with tears pouring from his eyes; he was watching his best friend...die.

"Tae...please hold on," he said through sniffles.

Jin came over and looked at the wound. "Looks like it severely punctured his stomach. He's lost lots of blood already. There's not much we can do."

Jungkook looked at Jin and said, "Don't say that! There's gotta be something we can do!"

Jin looked at Namjoon before looking back at Jungkook. "What do you expect us to do Jungkook? We can't turn him; we don't bleed for the living. He can't be turned into a werewolf, the next full moon isn't for another few days. I'm sorry Jungkook. But, were just going to have to let this ride out until..."

Jimin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? You're just going to let him die?! After all he's done for the team? After all he's done to get to know you guys? After everything he's done...you're just going to let him die?"

Namjoon stepped up this time. "You don't get it Jimin. This is why humans joining the FSU is such a hard thing. We can't do much to save them. If you get fatally wounded, then it pretty much spells death for you."

"You're telling me you won't break your damn law of bleeding for others to save him?"

The vampires looked at each other. Jungkook was the only vampire that wanted to do what Jimin said, but something was holding him back.

"Not even you, Jungkookie?" Jimin asked.

The youngest vampire looked at the pink haired human with sad eyes. Jungkook's heart and mind were telling him to bleed for Taehyung; not out of love, but to just save his life. But, something was holding him back; he just didn't know what.

Jimin scoffed and stormed out of the church, with Yoongi hot in his heels.

As Jungkook picked Taehyung up and began to head back to the lab with the werewolves, Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon stayed behind and noticed the burn marks on the floor.

"What happened here?" Jin asked.

"These burn marks are congruent with a demon dying," replied Hoseok.

"So, this was D.O?"

Hoseok nodded his head. "Yes. D.O is finally gone."

Namjoon let out a breath of relief. "We can rest easy now, I guess."

Hoseok didn't believe it though. It seemed too easy.

"Let's catch up with the others," said Namjoon.

They then quickly ran out of the church and caught up with the rest of the team.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taehyung was lying on his bed, with a continuous pain coming from his stomach; and he breathed slowly. Jungkook was sitting at his bedside, slowly stroking his hair. He locked everyone out of the room; he just wanted it to be Taehyung and himself.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook. "Kookie..."

Jungkook looked at Taehyung. "Don't speak Taehyung. Don't force yourself."

"...thank you."

Jungkook arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being such a good friend."

Jungkook felt tears starting to form in his eyes. "No problem."

"Can I ask you for one last thing?"

Tears began to fall down Jungkook's face now. "What do you want?"

"...One last kiss?..."

Jungkook then, without hesitation, slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Taehyung's. This kiss was different from their first kiss. Jungkook could tell that Taehyung wa spitting all his energy into the kiss. It was a kiss of passion and love. The two separated and looked into each other's eyes. Jungkook hated this. He had fallen for Taehyung and yet Taehyung was slipping from him and was going to disappear. Jungkook didn't want that. He didn't care anymore. Fuck the world and fuck the law. He was in love, and Taehyung felt the same. Why did it matter if there were laws forbidding it? Forbidden love is the best kind of love.

"Now," began Taehyung, "go."

Jungkook out his forehead against Taehyung's. "But, I don't want to go."

Taehyung lightly smiled at the vampire. "Kookie. Please. Just go. Don't make this harder on yourself."

Jungkook remained in positions to another few minutes, with Taehyung obviously not minding, and then exited the room. Jimin was standing outside in the hallway, tears still falling from his face. Hoseok was also standing out in the hallway with Jimin.

"Is he...?" asked Jimin.

Jungkook shook his head. "He's still alive. But, he doesn't have much time left."

"Can I see him?"

Jungkook nodded his head. "Of course you can. You're his best friend, right?"

Just before Jimin entered, Hoseok grabbed the human's arm and said, "Wait. Don't go in there."

Jimin and Jungkook looked at Hoseok, confused. "Why not?"

"I have an idea. One that might keep Taehyung alive. But, it's a bit risky."

Jimin and Jungkook now turned their full attention to Hoseok. "What?"

"Well....the only thing that could possibly keep Taehyung alive---is turning him---into a demon."

Jimin and Jungkook didn't respond. They just let the idea sink into their brains. Hoseok's plan was to change Taehyung.

"But, won't he change? Like, wouldn't he tend to be more evil?" Jimin asked.

Hoseok shook his head. "Yes and no. It's only a five percent chance that he might retain his current personality."

"So it's pretty much impossible?" Jungkook asked.

"Look, do you want to keep Taehyung alive or not?"

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other before turning to look at Hoseok and nodding heir heads.

"All right. All you two have to do is make sure no one enters the room," said Hoseok as he entered the room.

"How the hell do we keep the others away from the room?" Jimin asked.

"Well, none of them are up here right now," replied Jungkook, "we'll just have to keep them occupied downstairs while Hoseok does...whatever he does when turning someone into a demon."

The two went downstairs and found the team on the platform, sitting in silence. All their heads turned to them as they walked in. As soon as they walked up onto the platform, Jin asked, "How is he?"

"He's only got a little bit more time left," Jungkook replied.

"Where's Hoseok?" Namjoon asked.

"He's with Taehyung right now," replied Jimin, "he just wanted to talk with him a little bit."

Namjoon looked at the two for a moment. Why would Hoseok want to talk with Taehyung? The two didn't talk much normally. Why the sudden change? Namjoon began to think deeply for a moment. Taehyung was dying, and he was alone in his room...with a demon. Namjoon's eyes widened and Jungkook noticed. Namjoon tried to quickly run up, but was stopped by Jungkook. The two vampires bared their fangs and hissed at each other. The rest of the team was just confused and tried to keep them away from each other.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Yoongi asked as he stepped in front of Jimin.

Namjoon, who was being held back by Jin, replied, "Hoseok is turning Taehyung."

The team was shocked by the revelation. Jin let go of Namjoon and asked Jungkook, "Is that true?"

Jungkook looked at Jin and stared into his eyes. The youngest vampire nodded his head.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"To keep him alive," Jimin responded.

Jin and Namjoon looked at the pink haired boy with death glares, and Yoongi just gave them a warning look.

"Don't even think of touching him," he said.

Jin turned to look at Jungkook. "Jungkookie, didn't it occur to you that Taehyung will come out different i he is turned into a demon? He'll be evil. He'll want to tempt. To commit crimes."

"Hoseok doesn't do that stuff," Jungkook said

"Hoseok is part of the five percent that retain their personalities after turning."

"What if Taehyung is, too?"

"That's a very naive thought," said Namjoon.

"It might be naive, but it's probably the most hopeful thought we can have at the moment," said Jimin.

"All right, if you're gonna talk, then you shouldn't be hiding behind Yoongi you little brat."

Yoongi's eyes flared a bit at Namjoon. "Namjoon! Don't you dare be like that!"

Namjoon scoffed at Yoongi and turned his attention back to Jungkook. "He won't be the same Jungkook. He won't be the Kin Taehyung that you knew."

"You might not have faith, but I sure as hell do."

Namjoon and Jin looked at Jungkook and could see that he wouldn't back down. The rest of the team just watched in confusion and shock.

Then, a loud crashing sound was heard. The team looked over at the stairs leading up to the rooms and saw someone standing there. It was a blonde boy. The blonde boy with an exposed upper body looked like...Taehyung.

It was Taehyung.

Or rather...it was the Raven.

Shit.

Jungkook looked at the blonde demon and asked, "Taehyung?"

The boy didn't move for a few minutes. Then, he looked up at Jungkook and opened his eyes, revealing all black eyes; not whites whatsoever.

Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat. What had he done?

It was Kim Taehyung.

He wasn't part of the five percent.

The Raven then spread his wings out. The wings were black, like D.O's. There was something beautiful about them. He began to flap his wings a bit, creating enough force to knock some things around in the lab. When he gave a big flap, it knocked everyone down onto the floor and the Raven flew out the lab through the doors. As he flew over the team, he made eye contact with Jungkook, and the vampire saw something. He saw a bit of humanity in the eyes. He saw Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook got up from the floor and looked at the opened doors. This was going to be a problem.

Not only did they accidentally reawaken the Raven; they had lost Kim Taehyung...forever.

....Or....did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this marks the end of the Wolfsbane Killer Arc. But, this does begin the First Reflection Arc. This is going to be a small arc, but an interesting one to say the least. Stay tuned and leave our comments!


	11. The Past in the Present (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung wakes up in the strangest place and a body is found in a garbage truck...

Taehyung opened his eyes, but quickly closed them when they were struck by harsh sunlight coming in through the blinds. He moved around in his bed and opened his eyes. He saw that his digital clock read 10:17. He decided to get up and see how the rest of the team was doing. Taehyung sat up and rubbed his eyes while he let out a yawn. He stretched out his arms and let out a satisfied groan. It felt nice to stretch in the morning. When Taehyung opened his eyes again, he noticed something very different. This wasn't his room. Or rather, it was his room---his childhood room. This was the room he grew up in before...his family's death.

Taehyung looked around, confused. His room looked the exact same way he had left it. Nothing was moved. Nothing was dirty. Everything was organized and clean.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ he thought.

Taehyung got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his pajamas and his hair was ruffled a bit. Taehyung fixed his hair and looked at his clothes. How did he still fit in these if he grew? Taehyung then heard the faint laughter of children coming from outside his room. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it. He peaked his head out and saw that the hallway was empty, but the laughter was still audible. He followed the source of laughter downstairs and walked into the living room. His eyes widened at seeing who it was. It was impossible. This couldn't be real. It was his _family_. They were all there. His mother, his father, and his siblings. They were all alive and well. They were smiling and having a good time. But...they're supposed to be dead.

The family turned to look at Taehyung and his siblings jumped up and wrapped their arms around his legs and waist.

"TaeTae!" exclaimed one of his sisters.

Taehyung smiled awkwardly and hugged his siblings back, but he was just so confused.

"Taehyung, sweetie," began his mother, "are you okay?"

Taehyung looked at his mother and nodded his head. "Y-yes. I'm fine Eomma. It's just...I'm just a little lost."

"Why so?"

"I don't know. I guess when I came down I spaced out a bit."

His mother chuckled. "Well, come sit down with us."

Taehyung was dragged by his siblings onto the couch. He looked at his family again and then felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He had missed them so much. And now, they were back.

He had forgotten...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jungkook and the others finished cleaning the lab after Taehyung, or the Raven, flew out and disappeared. The team dispersed around the facility in their own little groups: Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi went to the art room; Namjoon and Jin went to the entomology lab; JB, Youngjae, Mark and Jackson remained on the platform; Yugyeom, Jinyoung and BamBam went to the lounge; and Hoseok was in his room.

Jungkook was sitting in a chair in the art room while Jimin was watching the screen, which had a virtual aquarium, and Yoongi was standing next to him. The mint haired vampire looked at Jungkook and said, "What happened Jungkook? Why did you two decide to listen to Hoseok?"

Jungkook looked at Yoongi. "Because he offered a way to keep Taehyung alive without it being illegal."

"That doesn't make it right, Jungkook. What if Taehyung wanted to die?"

"Don't say that hyung! You don't know that! Why would he want to die when..."

Jungkook trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Because he loved you?" Jimin asked, finishing Jungkook's sentence.

Yoongi arched an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"Taehyung and Jungkook...kind of loved each other hyung."

To say Yoongi was shocked was an understatement. He really didn't see this coming. It's not that he had a problem with it, it's just that...Taehyung and Jungkook seemed like opposites to Yoongi.

But, opposites attract...

"Hold on. You two...loved each other? But...why?"

Jimin looked at Yoongi with an arched eyebrow. What a strange question.

"What?" Jungkook asked.

"Why did you love each other? You're both two different species."

Jungkook didn't exactly know what to answer at hearing the question. But, he finally found the words.

"Because…Taehyung was someone who I could talk to easily. Someone who could make me smile just by smiling. Someone who I wanted to keep safe and someone who I wanted to just see happy all the time. He was funny, spontaneous, and very caring."

Yoongi just watched as Jungkook began to cry. He couldn't believe how hard Jungkook had fallen for Taehyung. Even though…he had fallen hard…for _Jimin_.

"Well, I don't know what to say about it Jungkook," he said, "But, if any one of us is to see Taehyung again, we are going to have to find him."

Jungkook nodded his head. "Where do you suggest we even start?"

"There's a great possibility that Hoseok will be able to sense where he is. We can just ask him," replied Jimin.

Jungkook nodded his head and the three went up to Hoseok's room to find and talk to him to see if he could locate the Raven.

Namjoon and Jin were mad. They couldn't believe how arrogant Jungkook was in deciding to turn Taehyung into a demon to keep him alive. Was he really that in love with the human? Maybe Taehyung was secretly a warlock and put him under a spell. They disregarded that thought and just decided to think that Jungkook was arrogant. How could he do something like that? Did he do it just to get with Taehyung without it being illegal?

"He could have done it for a number of reasons," said Namjoon.

Jin looked at his boyfriend. "After everything we've taught him. This is how he decides to use that knowledge?"

Namjoon sighed in frustration. "Well, Jin hyung, do you really want to tread this kind of territory? I mean, Jungkook doesn't know about us and if he found out, then he would just call us hypocrites."

Jin bit his bottom lip. He knew Namjoon was right. What they did; what they had done. If Jungkook ever found out...he would hate them forever; Yoongi would hate them as well.

"What do we do?" Jin asked.

"There's nothing we can do hyung," replied Namjoon, "Taehyung is a demon now and Jungkook is probably going to search every corner of the world to find him. All we can do is either help him or just let him do it on his own."

Jin hated when Namjoon was right. But, regardless, he had to choose: Jungkook or his pride.

Jin chose pride.

Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi found Hoseok in his room. When they entered, they saw that he was...sleeping? The three approached him and could see that he wasn't breathing. This worried Jimin, but Jungkook and Yoongi remained calm.

"What do we do? Is he going to die?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi shook his head. "From the looks of it, he's probably transcended. He's most likely looking for Taehyung somewhere."

Jungkook looked at Hoseok. "I hope he does find Taehyung."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

JB got a call from someone that a body was found. Since he could see that the vampires were in a bit of a doozy, he decided to take the werewolves and Jinyoung and Youngjae.

The team is brought to a garbage truck inside a neighborhood. They walk up to the truck and Jackson cringes at seeing the body inside.

Mark, Jinyoung and JB walked up to the truck and began to inspect what they could see.

"The body is most likely everywhere in this truck by now. Luckily, the head is more than enough to learn some things," said Jinyoung.

Mark began to examine the skull. "Victim was male. Mid to late thirties."

"I'll go check inside to see if any of the bones inside indicate a werewolf or vampire," said JB.

Mark continued to look at the skull and noted how peculiar it looked.

"This skull is interesting. The cheeks bones are very well defined, yet the eye sockets seem to be a bit narrow. The only people that tend to have these kinds of features are witches and warlocks."

"Maybe our victim was a warlock," said Jackson as he put his hand over his nose.

Mark rolled his eyes at Jackson. "That could be. But, we'll know more once you and JB check out the garbage inside the truck."

Jackson practically paled at hearing Mark's words. But, nonetheless, he went to do it anyway. It was his job after all.

The team gets what they need and take what they have back to the lab. All the garbage in the truck is brought back to the lab and put into a dumpster...which Jackson and JB have to rummage through to find anything that is pertinent to the case.

"Sometimes I wonder why I decided to do this for a living," Jackson asked as he picked up a piece of bone out of the garbage.

Mark shook his head with a chuckle. "Jackson, I don't understand. When did you start realizing how actually gross our job is?"

"Ever since the case where we found the werewolf in the laundry machine."

Now it was JB's turn to add in. "That was like, over a month ago."

"I know, but it has stuck with me ever since."

"Well, please don't let it stop you from doing your work," pleaded Mark.

"Of course. I still love doing what I do."

JB and Mark nodded, while Jinyoung inspected the bones that had been salvaged so far.

"This bone has been dead for years," said Jinyoung.

"Then it seems like our victim was a vampire," said Mark.

Jackson picked out another bone, this time the pelvis, fully intact. "Welp, found the pelvis."

Yugyeom grabbed the pelvis and handed it to Mark.

"There's a bullet hole on here," he said.

"So, the victim was killed with a bullet?" Jinyoung asked.

Jackson shook his head. "Maybe if it was a bullet made of holy water. There's no way that the bullet could have been cause of death."

Yugyeom asked Mark to hand the pelvis back for a second and examined it. "This isn't a bullet hole."

Mark arched an eyebrow and then stepped next to Yugyeom to get a closer look again. He squinted his eyes and could see that Yugyeom was right. It wasn't a bullet hole.

"What could it be?" JB asked.

Yugyeom looked at the Alpha. "This was most likely caused by a stake."

Jackson arched an eyebrow. "That thin?"

Yugyeom nodded his head. "Stakes, no matter what the size, can be lethal in dealing with vampires."

"Very true," said Mark, "now all we have to figure out is why."

Youngjae came up onto the platform. "The victim was Tyler Rossin."

"Tyler Rossin? That means they aren't Korean."

"Meaning that they aren't our problem," said JB.

Jinyoung watched as Jackson and JB got out of the dumpster.

"It's really just over? Just like that?" Jinyoung asked.

Mark nodded his head. "Unfortunately. If they were Korean then we would take the case, but that's how the FSU works."

"But, what if we found something about him that would let him stay here and let us continue working on the case?"

"Then it is possible."

Youngjae then chimed in. "Well, then we might be able to keep him here. He was a Unity activist."

"Unity activist?" Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae turned his head to look at Jinyoung and nodded. "Unity is an organization that fights for the segregation of all species, which would include humans being able to get with vampires, werewolves and such."

"If that's the case," said Mark, "then let's get cracking."

The team then resumed their work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taehyung's family was eating in the kitchen while he just sat on his couch and pondered as to what the hell was going on. His family was dead. And if that was so, why were they alive and breathing right in front of his eyes? Acting like nothing ever happened?

Taehyung got up and decided that he needed to go for a walk. He stepped outside and was surprised to see his old neighbor hood. Everything seemed fine, but Taehyung knew that it wasn't.

He walked outside for a few minutes; pondering on what he remembers before waking up in his house. He remembers joining the FSU; he remembers Jimin, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and the rest of the team. He then thinks about _Jungkook_. Where were they? Why weren't they here? Taehyung then remembered solving various cases with the team and the Wolfsbane Killer incident. He remembers D.O and that he had gone to the demon. But he doesn't remember what happened after that.

If only he had someone from the team with him who could tell him.

Taehyung returned home and saw that the front door was left open. He was sure that he closed it when he left. He slowly entered and called out his family's names.

No response.

A sense of deja vu began to come over Taehyung.

As he walked deeper into his home, he began to notice blood on the walls.

Why was it so familiar?

Taehyung entered the living room, and there it was. The scene that he had so long wanted to forget, but was melted into his memories forever. There his family lay, in pieces; blood everywhere. There was the Wolfsbane Killer, D.O, tearing apart the pieces. D.O turned around and laid eyes on Taehyung, making the boy freeze in place. He couldn't move. His body was paralyzed in fear. Wasn't D.O dead? What was he doing here?

"My dear Kim Taehyung," began the Wolfsbane Killer, "its nice to see you again."

"D.O, what are you doing here?" he asked.

D.O swiped some blood off his face. "I'm killing your family. You remember that, don't you?"

Taehyung just stared at D.O as the demon grinned with blood over his mouth. It reminded Taehyung of the Joker.

"How are you alive? I saw you die."

"Demons never die. We'll always love as long as there is sin in the world," said D.O.

"Then, why did you disappear? Your body burned and I saw you cry in agony."

"Demons are good actors."

D.O was lying.

"You died D.O. This is just a memory."

The Wolfsbane Killer arched his head a bit. "Is that so? Then why are you older than you were when this actually happened?"

D.O had a point. If this was a simple memory, then why was Taehyung grown up?

"Are you sure that this isn't just some demented reality that you'll be stuck in for the rest of your life?" D.O asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really remember nothing?"

Taehyung shook his head.

Just as D.O opened his mouth, Hoseok appeared and stood in between Taehyung and D.O.

"Ah, Hobi, took you long enough to get here," said D.O.

Taehyung looked at Hoseok with hate. He surely remembered what D.O had told him before he forgot what had happened afterwards.

"Taehyung," began Hoseok, "come on. I have to get you out of here."

Hoseok tried reaching for Taehyung's hand, but the human moved back.

"Taehyung, what are you doing?"

"Get the hell away from me Hoseok," said Taehyung menacingly.

Hoseok was astonished. What had gotten into Taehyung?

"What's wrong with you?" Hoseok asked.

"As if you don't know."

Hoseok arched an eyebrow. "I really don't."

"You've been talking with D.O the whole time before he died. You knew everything about me and didn't tell anyone, not even me! Why? Why did you keep it to yourself Hoseok?"

"What are you talking about? I only communicated with D.O because he had answers. He never actually gave me any."

"I told you Taehyung was a monster," added D.O.

"I am not a monster!"

"You are a reincarnation of one of the most feared demons! How can you not be a monster?"

"D.O, stop. Taehyung, don't listen to him. I swear to you that I didn't get any answered from him."

Taehyung eyed Hoseok. How could he believe a demon? They loved lying.

But Hoseok didn't.

Then, a pair of wings flapping could be heard coming from the door. The three turned their heads to see a blonde who looked a lot like Taehyung.

Taehyung felt like he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was confused. Very confused. Why was a blonde version of himself standing before him?

The blonde walked into the house and stepped in front of D.O.

"Get out," he said, distorted voice scaring D.O.

The Wolfsbane Killer did as he was told and disappeared.

The blonde then turned his head to look at Hoseok and Taehyung. He then lifted his lips a bit into a strange smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While investigating, the team discovered that the Unity activist had a run in with the police, which led to suspect that the police are guilty for the death of the vampire.

JB, Jackson and BamBam go to the police station to ask a few questions. When they enter, they notice how the policeman at the front desk seems to tense; as if he knows that they're werewolves.

"H-How can I help you three gentlemen?" the officer asked.

"We're here to ask some questions about the death of Tyler Rossin," said JB.

"Oh, well, let me tell the chief that you're here first."

The officer rung up his chief and then they were brought to his office.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"We want to know if any of your men might know who killed Tyler," replied JB calmly.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

JB clenched his fist lightly. He wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"You must know something."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

Jackson looked at JB and could see that his Alpha was getting irritated.

"Okay. Well, seems like we've hit a dead end with this dead beat. Let's get going you guys."

The chief stood up from his chair. "You watch your tongue wolf!"

JB growled. No one talks to his pack members like that.

"Watch how you speak to werewolves, Chief," he threatened.

"And why should I?"

"Because, we have rights, too. And, if you want respect, then you better start showing some first."

The chief huffed. "What do you want to know then, gentlemen?"

"Is there anyone here who was close to Tyler?"

The chief nodded his head. "Jitae. You can find him out the door to your right."

JB and the others nodded and then departed and found Jitae, sitting at his desk, a picture of the victim on his desk. Jitae noticed the werewolves and asked, "Can I help you guys?"

"Yes you can," said JB, "did you know someone named Tyler Rossin?"

Jitae looked at them with slight sadness and anger. "I used to know someone named that."

"Really? Well, we found a Tyler Rossin dead earlier today."

Jitae looked at the werewolves and they could see that his eyes we're starting to water.

"What? A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Jackson noticed at how quickly Jitae's demeanor changed.

"How well did you know the victim?" he asked.

"We were good friends."

Jackson picked up the picture that Jitae had and saw that it was of Jitae and the victim.

Something clicked on Jackson's mind.

"You two were lovers," he said as he put the picture down.

JB and BamBam looked at Jackson with confused looks before looking at Jitae.

"We were partners," said Jitae.

BamBam then asked, "Are you human?"

Jitae nodded his head. "We knew it wasn't exactly allowed here, but not even laws can stop people from loving each other."

JB couldn't help but think of Youngjae after hearing those words.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss. But, does everyone here at the station know?"

Jitae nodded his head. "Yeah and they supported us."

JB asked, "Really? Then why did your boss seem to hate us?"

"Recently we've had a bit of a rough time with a pack of werewolves."

JB believed it. For now.

"Can you think of anyone that might have wanted to hurt Tyler?"

Jitae began to think for a few seconds before replying. "The Chief."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well, he and Tyler started fighting over the past couple of weeks."

"Do you know what they were fighting over?" Jackson asked.

"Beats me. Chief started getting mad because Tyler started forcing his activist ideals onto the department."

"Wait, but your whole station was okay with you two. Why would he force more on them?"

"That was just how Tyler was."

"Well, once again, we're sorry for your loss. Thanks for the information."

Jitae nodded his head and the werewolves decided to go back to the lab instead of interrogate the Chief. They needed more evidence first.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What do you mean Hoseok is looking for Taehyung?" Jin asked.

Jin and Namjoon had decided to go and apologize to Jimin and Jungkook for being to aggressive. But, when they found them, they discovered that Hoseok had transcended and was being guarded by the vampires.

"He is looking for him so that we can bring him back," replied Jimin.

Jin and Namjoon weren't mad. They were just confused. Why would they go out and look for the demon who seems to be terrifying?

"Okay," said Namjoon, "so, in the meantime, Jimin, can we talk to you for a second?"

Jimin nodded his head. Yoongi looked at Namjoon menacingly. If they touched him, they were dead.

"Relax hyung," said Namjoon, "were not going to do anything bad to him."

Yoongi didn't believe it. But, he let Jimin go with the two vampires.

The two vampires took the next few minutes to apologize to Jimin, explaining as to why they were upset and that they meant no harm when they threatened Jimin. The human accepted their apologies and they go back to Yoongi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taehyung stepped back as the blonde version of him approached him and Hoseok.

"Who are you?" Taehyung asked.

The blonde tilted his head a bit. "Surprising to see that you don't recognize me, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to know you?"

"Taehyung, this is the Raven," said Hoseok.

Taehyung was shocked. Who was this guy? And, why did he look so much like Taehyung?

"I'm the demon who's body you reincarnated from."

Taehyung was an identical reincarnation of the Raven. He couldn't believe it.

"W-What are you doing here?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, see here. I'm not here to harm you. And I'll be honest, I hate that I was reawakened. I was fine with just sleeping inside of you; not having to possess you whatsoever because you were never in any grave danger up until now."

Hoseok and Taehyung let the words sink into their minds. Why did the Raven sound...nice?

"Wat, you've been inside me the whole time and would have woken up when I was in grave danger?" Taehyung asked.

The Raven nodded his head.

"You were just fine with resting inside of Taehyung?" Hoseok asked.

The Raven again nodded his head.

"But, I don't understand. You were a very active demon in your time. You were feared. Everyone, even gods, were scared of you. Why not wake up inside of Taehyung and wreak havoc upon the world?"

"Because...do you know what it's like to live with people who constantly fear you? Who run away at seeing you? Who won't let you pursue relationships because you're a monster? I chose to rest inside of Taehyung because I was down with being the feared demon that I was. I just want to remain in him and enjoy the life I've wanted to live."

Hoseok was confused. What did he mean by that?

Taehyung couldn't help but feel bad for the Raven. He just wanted a simple, normal life, but he was cursed with being a monster.

"Ever heard a little voice inside your head, kid?" The Raven asked Taehyung.

Taehyung nods his head. He didn't hear a voice, but he knew that the Raven was referencing his conscience.

"Well, I've helped you make the right choices in your life along the way."

Hoseok couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Raven, the most feared demon of all time, was actually...nice.

"Yes I know that it shocks you Hoseok, but I can be nice when I choose. I was human once you know."

Hoseok then began to think of something while Taehyung asked some questions.

"Where are we right now?" he asked.

"We are in one of your memories."

"Why?"

The Raven turned to look at Hoseok. "He doesn't know?"

Hoseok shook his head. "He doesn't remember."

Taehyung was confused. The Raven turned his head to look back at Taehyung.

"Unfortunately, Kim Taehyung," said the Raven, "I have some bad news for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm out of town at the moment and haven't gotten a moment to type anything up. I hope you guys understand. But, to make up for it, I made this chapter a bit longer than normal. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, the three that showed up and killed D.O were the guys that works with Nobu in Chapter 8. 
> 
> Also, when I say that this is the first Reflection arc, I mean that these arcs are meant to look more into some of the pasts of the characters: be it about a relationship, childhood and so on.
> 
> I will do my best to update again tomorrow to return to the normal schedule!


	12. The Past in the Present (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung stuff and a case and a flashback....

Taehyung looks at the Raven and Hoseok with a confused look.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked, concern in his voice.

The Raven sighs before answering. “D.O killed you, Taehyung.”

It’s at that moment, when the words process in Taehyung’s mind, that everything starts coming back to him. He begins to remember the feeling of being stabbed, when the team showed up. He even remembers his last kiss with _Jungkook_.

As everything came back, Taehyung didn’t realize that tears started falling down his face. How could he have forgotten all of that?

“So…you say that this is a memory,” he said, “…am I dead?”

The Raven shook his head. “Though you did technically die for a few minutes, your friend Hoseok decided to try and turn you into a demon; which in response woke me up. I took over your body and flew out of the lab.”

“So…we’re inside my head right now?”

“We’re just in a memory that has your soul trapped inside. We’re in your body, but not in your brain.”

Hoseok then added. “When I tried turning you, the Raven must have decided to keep your soul here for some reason.”

Taehyung then looked at the Raven. “Why did you keep me here?”

“Because I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to live again in that wretched world. I hated my former self. I hated everything I did, even if my actions would say otherwise.”

Taehyng and Hoseok were shocked to hear a demon confess something like that. It was…strange yet interesting.

“I don’t understand. You hated your past self. If you did, then why didn’t you try doing something good?” Taehyung asked.

Firstly, I was a demon. Since when do they do good? Secondly, by the time I realized and wanted to make a change, it was already too late.”

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He fell in love with a human. It’s unfortunately what led to his death. The Council found him guilty and killed him instantly,” replied Hoseok.

Taehyung still didn’t understand somethings. “But…if I’m a reincarnation of you…shouldn’t I remember your past life?”

“You got amnesia when you reincarnated. You forgot my life completely, even with me being with you the whole time.”

There was something that Taehyung was dying to know.

“Who was it?” he asked.

The Raven arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Who did you fall in love with? Who was the human?”

The Raven chuckled. “A curious one, I see. Well, I was planning on doing this eventually. I am going to restore your memories. You’ll finally know about my past life and remember it as if it was your own. Hold still. It won’t hurt. But, you might feel overwhelmed by the end of it.”

The Raven approached Taehyung and closed his eye for a few seconds. Taehyung was confused as he watched the Raven, until the demon opened his eyes and they were pitch black. Taehyung then felt himself falling. Endless memories started flooding in. Being born, first steps, birthdays, school, just everything. The Raven before becoming a demon was also called Kim Taehyung. (Talk about being an identical reincarnation) He lived a normal life, until his life was changed one day when he was killed by a thief who mugged his mother, who was also killed by the same person. His body was found and brought to a cult and they began a ceremony to turn him into a monster. They were turning him to make him a kind of guardian. But, little did they know, they would create one of the most feared beings in the history of the world. From that point on, the Raven was born. Memories of countless kills out of rage filled Taehyung’s eyes. It was a horrible sight to see. Taehyung could see how sad the Raven would be when performing evil deeds. It was obvious that he didn’t want to do any of it, but his damned demonic nature told him otherwise.

After a few more memories came in, Taehyng found himself watching the Raven and boy walk together in a forest, hands intertwined. The Raven seemed so happy. Taehyung turned to look at the boy who was holding his hand and felt time stand still at seeing who it was.

It was about two hundred years ago. The Raven found someone and fell in love with them. They were human, so he knew that being with the human would be very risky. But, it didn’t matter to the Raven. Love was love. No damned laws were going to get in the way.

The human that the past Kim Taehyung, the Raven, had fallen in love with---was the same person that the present Kim Taehyung had fallen so hard for.

It was _Jeon Jungkook_.

Taehyung couldn’t believe it. He knew that Jungkook was over two hundred years old, but he didn’t expect this.

It was a confusing sight to see. Confusing because of just how shocking it was that Jungkook had pretty much fallen for the same person twice in a row.

But, the wonder had left Taehyung’s mind as he watched Jungkook smile and laugh, something that Taehyung didn’t see and hear enough of when he was alive.

There was so much going on. The Raven was right when he said that Taehyung would feel overwhelmed. When Taehyung returned from seeing all the memories, he collapsed in the Raven’s arms. The demon placed the human on the couch. They would have to wait for Taehyung to wake up before saying and doing anything else.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon and Jin returned to working for the team once JB, Jackson and BamBam returned from the police station. The werewolves and humans were grateful that they were getting more help.

Jinyoung was in the artist room with Youngjae and BamBam as they began going through old videos and pictures that involved the victim and Unity. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything that would help with maybe pinpointing why Tyler and the Chief began to fight prior to Tyler’s death.

“I don’t get why JB didn’t just ask the Chief after talking with Jitae,” said BamBam.

“Because he wanted more evidence,” replied Youngjae.

BamBam turned his head towards Youngjae. “I know that Jae-ah, but maybe interrogating the guy a little before returning here would have been a better idea.”

‘Well, maybe the others have found something,” said Jinyoung as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to exit the artist room, only to remain in the room when Namjoon and Mark walked in.

“What’s up you two?” Youngjae asked.

“We found out that our victim may have not exactly been the nicest person,” said Namjoon.

BamBam arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Tyler had a background of mugging people and has multiple charges of assault towards people who opposed the Unity cause,” responded Mark.

“And get this. The Chief _hates_ the Unity cause. He feels like supernatural species are just a bunch of fucked up monsters trying to live here amongst humans.”

“Sounds like he’s scared of you guys,” said Youngjae.

“Humanity is fragile. It could be a reason as to why he actualy hates them.”

“No way. There are seven billion humans here on Earth. That’s just humans. There’s only around five hundred million supernatural species. The humans could take out the species if they wanted to. But, some humans see supernatural species as valuable. The Chief must have had another reason to hate the Unity cause.”

“Well, if it helps, Tyler actually assaulted the Chief two weeks prior to being killed.”

“That’s more motive to kill Tyler, not hate the Unity cause. He must have hated the movement before that.”

Namjoon looked at the screen and looked at the current photo that was displayed. He tilted his head a bit in confusion.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“This is a picture of one of the Unity protests that happened three weeks ago,” replied Youngjae.

Namjoon squinted his eyes and noticed something.

“Look in the upper right corner of the picture,” he said, “isn’t that Jitae?”

The other three looked at the picture and noticed Jitae as well. “It is him. And from the looks of it…seems like the Chief was at the protest, too.”

Youngjae pointed at the left side of the photo. Both Jitae and the Chief were at the protest.

“Who’s that?” Mark asked as he pointed to the bottom center of the photo.

The other three shrugged because they didn’t know who it was.

Youngjae zoomed in a bit. “He’s wearing a police uniform.”

“Maybe he might know something,” said BamBam.

“What’s his name?” Namjoon asked.

Youngjae zoomed in a bit more. “His name is Jisoo.”

“Ok. Mark hyung, take JB and BamBam with you again to the police station and question this guy.”

Mark nodded his head and he and BamBam went to go and get JB to head back to the police station.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taehyung’s eyes opened and he gasped as he sat up. He looked around, hoping that everything he had seen was just a dream. But, unfortunately, he saw Hoseok and the Raven standing in the hall.

“You’re finally awake,” said Hoseok.

The Raven turned his head to look at Taehyung. “Remember everything now?”

Taehyung nodded his head. “I…I can’t believe that Kookie was the one you fell in love with.”

Hoseok was taken by surprise when he heard what Taehyung had said.

“He was human when I met him,” said the Raven, “He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. He was the cutest little thing. You should have seen him when he and I first started dating. He was all awkward and always flashed me that damned bunny smile of his. He wanted to die by my side when I was told I would be executed. But, I told him to stay alive because he still had a life to live.”

Taehyung felt even more remorse towards the Raven. A feared and renowned demon, that had feelings and was expressing his love towards his previous partner in such a way that made it seem like he trusted Taehyung. Given that they were technically the same person.

“While resting in you,” he continued, “I felt something. I felt a warmth. I connected to your mind and saw that you were with Jungkook. I couldn’t believe it. From the moment, you met Jungkook, I became your conscience. I told you what to do and what not to do.”

“You were reliving a romance,” said Taehyung, feeling slightly used.

The Raven nodded his head. “I apologize for using you to live out my past life. I just missed him so much.”

Taehyung could understand that. “It’s okay. I think that even if you weren’t using me, I would have fallen for Jungkook anyway.”

The Raven chuckled. “Perhaps.”

“So, I have to ask: From what it sounds like, you could have woken up on your own and taken over me and lived your life again if you wanted to. Why didn’t you?”

“As I said before. I only plan on using what I can do for the benefit of others, not for myself. Me becoming your conscience was me performing a good deed.”

Taehyung wanted to chuckle, but there was just so much he didn’t understand.

He then thought of something.

“So, were inside one of my memories. You have control of my body right now, right?”

The Raven nodded his head.

“Then…do you think that we could work something out?”

The Raven’s curiosity was peaked.

“Pray tell.”

“What if…you go back to being my conscience, and I use your powers for the benefit of others.”

The Raven arched his eyebrow. “And why would I want to do something like that?”

“Well, you’ve kept me alive for a reason. You wouldn’t let my soul go and trapped it inside my own body. You want me for a reason. You _need_ me.”

The Raven smiled. “You’re smarter than you look. All right Kim Taehyung, I’ll accept your offer. On a few conditions.”

“Name them.”

“One: _only_ use your powers for the benefit of others, unless completely necessary, you hear me?”

Taehyung expected more from the Raven, but the demon didn’t say anything else.

“That’s it?” he asked the demon.

The Raven nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Expected a bit more to be honest.”

“I know.”

Hoseok looked at the two and then asked, “So, can Taehyung come home now?”

The Raven shook his head. “Not right now. I need to teach him what he can and can’t do. You head back Hoseok. But, please do not tell anyone else about this, not until Taehyung returns.”

Hoseok nodded his head. “Okay.”

Hoseok then disappeared, leaving the demon and the human alone.

“So, let’s get started, shall we?” The Raven asked Taehyung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While JB, BamBam and Mark were at the police station, Yoongi and Jimin were on the couch in the lounge, waiting for Jungkook to tell them that Hoseok had returned.

Yoongi was sitting _extremely_ close to Jimin. The pink haired boy felt a bit awkward, but did appreciate the company and protectiveness of the vampire.

Jimin didn’t understand it. But, he felt a fuzzy feeling coming from his stomach. He assumed that he might have been coming down with something, but he realized that the feeling only happened when he was around the mint haired vampire. Maybe Jimin had a crush on Yoongi.

“You okay?” Yoongi asked, bringing Jimin out of his thoughts.

Jimin looks at Yoongi and nods. “Yes hyung I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. How about you? How are you holding up?”

Yoongi turned his head away from Jimin to stare at the floor. “I’m doing better.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…earlier, when Namjoon yelled at you, it made me mad at him. It made me hate him for a little bit.”

“But, why hyung?”

“Because---I thought---he was going to hurt you. And, I wasn’t…no…I _couldn’t_ let that happen.”

Jimin felt that warmth grow a bit as Yoongi continued.

“Namjoon is faster than me; smarter than me. He could have killed you in an instant, but he saw me protecting you, which was a sign that he himself had to calm down about the situation. I just…Jimin I can’t express how mad I was when Namjoon yelled at you. I wanted to fucking tear the world apart.”

“Yeesh hyung, if you felt that way about him just yelling at me, I wouldn’t want to think about how you’d feel if he actually hurt me.”

Yoongi didn’t even want to think about it. “I would have destroyed heaven and hell.”

“That’s a stretch.”

Yoongi chuckled. “I guess.”

“But hyung…I want to know. Why the protectiveness? Why protect me so much? Why not the rest of the team?”

Yoongi turned his head to look at Jimin. “What are you talking about Jimin? I love the whole team and would protect them with my life. But…it’s different with you.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“I can’t explain it Jimin. There’s just something about you that makes me want to protect you more. Maybe it’s your kind heart or your happy personality. Or, it could even be the cute innocence you have.”

“’Cute innocence?’”

“Yeah. You seem very innocent Jimin, and your cute features, being your puffy, pink cheeks, and your adorable eye smile, and your cute laugh, that make me just want to protect it all. I don’t want to see that innocence ever fade. I just want to see you smile and be happy.”

“Hyung, if I didn’t know any better, it sounds like you’re in love with me.”

He hit it dead on the fucking nail.

Yoongi looked at Jimin, not saying anything, his eyes just staring into Jimin’s.

Jimin looked at Yoongi and saw the sadness in his eyes. Jimin wondered why Yoongi was sad. Jimin’s eyes then widened at realizing what was going on. Yoongi wasn’t sad…he was in _love_ with Jimin. That’s all that it was. What Jimin perceived as sadness, was love. Yoongi seemed sad probably because Jimin joked about it and the damned law.

The pink haired boy didn’t say anything. He just stared at Yoongi for a few minutes.

“Uh…hyung?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“…Are you…in love with me?”

Yoongi didn’t want to hide it from Jimin anymore; even though he wasn’t really hiding it in the first place.

Yoongi slowly nods his head. “And…I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know now. The whole thing with D.O and with Namjoon, made me realize that you can be gone in a matter of seconds. I just feel like you should know. I don’t expect you to return what I feel towards you. The law forbids us from doing anything anyway.”

Jimin stared at Yoongi. If the mint haired vampire only knew that the pink haired human…was in love with him, too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namjoon and Jin were in their room, lying in bed with each other. Jin had his head on Namjoon’s chest, listening to Namjoon breath. The two were lying in silence. They sensed that their relationship and the details of it would come out eventually. They knew that their time would come, but they would do their best to make sure that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

**(Flashback)**

_“Namjoon are you crazy?” Yoongi yelled at his best friend, “getting with a vampire is against the law. Whoever you end up with would be killed on the spot!”_

_Namjoon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yoongi had always told Namjoon that he would be supportive of whatever relationships that he got in. Namjoon assumed that it also included getting with a supernatural being._

_“But hyung, we love each other. And, who is the world to say if we can get together or not?” Namjoon asked._

_“Don’t be stupid Joonie. Think about the danger that you and your apparent vampire boyfriend are putting yourselves in.”_

_“We’ve talked about it hyung. We’re going to head to a faraway land that is East of here.”_

_“You mean the New World? Namjoon, why would you go there? The Council has changed it’s new headquarters to the New World. If you go there, then you and your boyfriend will be killed for sure!”_

_Namjoon didn’t care. He loved the vampire._

_“We’re going to go Yoongi. Minhyuk and I are going to be happy.”_

_“Minhyuk doesn’t care about you Namjoon! He’s only using you as a food source. Tell me Namjoon, has he even bonded with you, yet?”_

_Namjoon shook his head. “No, but he will once I’m ready. He said he won’t force me into anything.”_

_“Of course he isn’t going to force you into bonding. Then he wouldn’t be able to kill you. He only sucks you blood and then pushes you aside while he goes out and fucks everyone else_ but _you!”_

_Namjoon felt his blood boil. How could Yoongi be saying stuff like that? Namjoon walked up to Yoongi and punched him square in the jaw, making Yoongi fall to the ground._

_“Don’t you ever talk like that about him! I love him. He loves me. We’re going to the New World, whether you like it or not. I thought you were my best friend Yoongi. You said you’d be supportive. But, all your doing is shooting me down. So, you can go and fuck yourself Min Yoongi.”_

_With that, Namjoon turned around and walked away from his ex-best friend. Tears began to form in his eyes as he continued walking. He wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He bumped into them so hard that he almost fell onto his butt, but the person he had bumped into caught him by his arms and got him back onto his feet. Namjoon found himself staring at light brown haired, handsome man._

_“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” said Namjoon as he bowed apologetically._

_“It’s fine,” the man said with a smile as he then introduced himself, “I’m Kim Seokjin.”_

_“Kim Namjoon.”_

_“Well, Kim Namjoon, I suggest you watch where you step from now on.”_

_Namjoon nodded his head and then walked on and away from Seokjin._

_Seokjin eyed Namjoon as he walked away. Seokjin just found his new target._

**(End of Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

JB, Mark and BamBam came back from the police station, with a bit more information. Jisoo had told them that he was at the protest because he was called for crowd control by the Chief. Jitae told them that he was at the protest to make sure that Tyler didn’t do anything stupid. When they asked the Chief, he told them that he was there to keep an eye on Tyler.

But, it didn’t make sense to Mark. Jisoo said that the Chief had called for crowd control, but the Chief said that nothing was going to get out of hand to begin with. So, the question is: why would the Chief call in for crowd control? Or, who’s lying? One of them was lying. Mark believed that it was the Chief. The Chief hated the Unity movement. Why would he be with the crowd of people he hated?

“It has to be the Chief,” said Mark, “Jitae and Jisoo were both there for just reasons. Jitae said that the crowd had started getting out of control in the first place. But, the Chief wasn’t the one who called for crowd control, it was Jitae.”

“But, Jisoo said that the Chief called for it,” said BamBam.

“Jitae probably told him that to make sure that Jisoo would actually go,” said JB.

“So, the Chief must have had a reason to be at the protest. It must have been for Tyler.”

“Something isn’t right. Something’s not clicking here.”

Jackson walked up to the platform and was informed on everything that the other three had found out. Jackson then began to think of the many things he had seen when he went to the police station the first time. Then, that’s when it hit him. The picture of Tyler and Jitae coming back to him.

“They were lovers,” he said out loud.

The other three turned their heads and arched their eyebrows.

“What?” JB asked.

“The Chief and Tyler. They were lovers.”

“How the hell did you come up with that?” BamBam asked.

“I just came from the artist room. I was talking with Youngjae and we were looking through a bunch of protest photos. The Chief ended up appearing the most. He must have wanted to be close to Tyler during protests, trying to keep him safe. Tyler must have gotten with Jitae later and slowly ignored the Chief.”

“So, the Chief could have done it out of jealousy?”

Jackson nodded his head. “It’s possible that the Chief hated the Unity movement because it reminded him of Tyler, and then when Tyler got with Jitae, it must have pushed him over.”

JB then said, “I’ll head back to the police station to see if the Chief will confess. Good work Jackson. Everyone, get some rest now. If the Chief doesn’t confess, then we have some work to finish tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded their heads and then dispersed after JB left back to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Let me know what you think'll happen next. Let me know your theories about certain characters!
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next update!


	13. The Past in the Present (Part 3 of 3)/The Witch in the Wardrobe (part 1of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens...witches...pasts...yeah...

Jungkook was sitting on Hoseok's bed, waiting for the demon to return to his body to tell the vampire if he had found Taehyung. After a few minutes, Hoseok's body sprung back to life, and Hoseok came back with a great gasp as his body shot up into a sitting position.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. What are you doing here?" he asked back.

"I'm here because I wanted to know whether you found Taehyung or not."

Hoseok now had a choice to make: tell Jungkook that he found his potential boyfriend, or keep the Raven's words and not tell the vampire.

Hoseok feared the Raven, so he chose to not tell Jungkook.

Hoseok shook his head."I'm sorry Jungkook-ah. But, I'll check again tomorrow to see, okay? We'll find him."

Jungkook nodded his head and then left Hoseok's room. They had to find Taehyung. They just had to.

Hoseok of course felt bad for lying to Jungkook. But, he had to keep what the Raven told him to keep.

The Tyler Rossin case was closed when Jitae and the Chief confessed. They plotted to kill Tyler because he was cheating on them with the other. The Chief and Jitae were arrested shortly afterwards and JB headed back to the lab.

He found Youngjae in the artist room, watching the virtual aquarium.

"Youngjae, what are you still doing awake?" JB asked.

"I wanted to wait up for you to make sure you got here safely," said Youngjae with a smile.

JB couldn't help but smile at Youngjae. The human's smile was contagious.

"Well, I'm fine and thanks. It's very sweet of you to do that. Now, go and get some rest Jae-ah."

Youngjae would have moved. But he just had to tell JB now before it was too late.

"Before I do, JB hyung, a few days ago I was going to tell you something, but then everything with Taehyung happened before I could tell you."

"Oh yeah. What did you want to tell me Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae took a deep breath and then told JB.

"Hyung...I can't stop thinking about you," he said.

JB froze at hearing Youngjae's words. Did he really just say that?

"You're always on my mind," he continued, "I always want to be around you because you make me feel safe. You protect me and I like being protected by you. Even though you give off a cold exterior, you're really just warm and soft and loving on the inside. I love seeing you smile. I love hearing you laugh. I love being around you. And-it's really sucks that-I know we can't do anything because of the law. But, I want to be with you hyung."

JB noticed when Youngjae's voice broke a bit and the human's eyes began to water. JB didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to tell Youngjae he felt the same way, but another just wanted to go and hug Youngjae and tell him that they could move past it. He decided to reciprocate his feelings. JB walked up to Youngjae and then placed his hands on the sides of Youngjae's face. He stared into Youngjae's eyes for a few minutes before he leaned in and planted his lips on Youngjae's.

The kiss was one of passion and emotion. They both let out their feelings in the kiss. Youngjae could tell that JB felt the same way about him. The kiss felt like t lasted an eternity, but only a couple of minutes had passed by. Neither of them wanted to stop. Neither of them wanted to let go. But, they had already broken the law. Any further actions could sentence them easily to death.

The two separated and stared at each other for a few more minutes.

"Jae-ah. I want to have this with you, too. But, we both know that it's not possible," said JB.

Youngjae frowned a bit. "But, it is possible. We could just keep it a secret while we're here in the facility."

JB moved some of Youngjae's hair back and chuckled. "As fun as it sounds, we both know that it wouldn't work out. And by not working out I just mean trying to hide it."

Youngjae nodded his head. "Then...do we just try to ignore it and move on?"

JB thought about it for a few seconds. "We're going to have to try Jae-ah."

Youngjae nodded his head and then lowered his head. "Okay."

JB put his finger under Youngjae's chin and lifted it to make sure they were looking at each other. "Hey, don't get sad now."

"I'm sorry. But...we both just confessed to each other and kissed. How can I not get sad over the fact that we just have to pretend that nothing even happened?"

JB hated himself. Or more, he hated the stupid fucking laws. He didn't want to see Youngjae hurt like this. He was the Sunshine that JB loved being with everyday.

"We'll pull through," said JB, as he pulled the human into another hug.

He felt so bad for Youngjae. The Sunshine was starting to fade. All because of love and stupid goddamn laws.

Youngjae and JB didn't realize that they had two pairs of eyes watching them. They realized they weren't alone after they separated from their hug. Youngjae froze at seeing Jackson and Mark standing at the doorway. JB didn't really react because he had told Mark this, so the eldest werewolf kind of just expected this to happen. Jackson was a little surprised. He didn't know about this and he found it surprising that the human and their pack Alpha were interested in each other.

Youngjae stared at the two for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Uh, Mark hyung and Jackson hyung," he said, "JB—we-um, I was just- I mean"

"It's okay Jae-ah," said Mark with a chuckle, "JB told me that he had feelings for you the other day. It's no surprise that you two finally seemed to have talked about it."

Youngjae looked over at JB, who had an apologetic smile on his face.

The human then looked over at the blonde werewolf, who had a small smile on his face.

"Did you know Jackson hyung?" Youngjae asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No, Mark doesn't tell me anything anymore. Ever since I let a big secret of his spill a few months ago."

Mark rolled his eyes at Jackson. "Let's not start that again Jackson-ah. Anyway, Youngjae, I'm kind of glad that Jackson and I found you two like this."

Youngjae arched an eyebrow. JB only sensed what was about to come.

"Jackson and I would like to tell you a story," said Mark.

"Okay."

Mark and Jackson looked at each other, and Jackson nodded his head at Mark.

Youngjae sat down and Jackson and Mark began to tell their story.

**(Flashback)**

_"But Father, I love him!" said the boy as he felt tears building up in his eyes._

_The Father's eyes were both burning holes into his son's head. "No! I forbid you to see him. No son of mine will be this way!"_

_"But, I thought you said that I could be with whoever I wanted."_

_"Yes, if it's a female. I did not expect my son to come home one day with some…mental…disgusting disease."_

_A tear slipped and ran down the boy's face. He looked at his mother. "Mother?"_

_She had started crying. She was crying because she was disappointed in her son for becoming a monster._

_"How? How could you disgrace our family like this?" she said as she wiped away her tears._

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents disapproved of his life choice._

_"You will remain here for the rest of your life until you recover and then we'll take you to meet the neighbor's daughter," said the Father._

_The boy felt his blood starting to boil. This isn't how he wanted his life to be like._

_"No," he said sternly._

_The mother's eyes widened at seeing her son disrespect his father. The Father felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. How could his son be so arrogant?_

_"No? I'm sorry, but I remember that you don't seem to have a choice in this," he said._

_"Father, it's not fair! I can choose who I want to be and who I want to be with! You are not the ruler in my life! All you are here for is to provide me with shelter and wisdom to make wise choices. I don't need you once I've made those choices because I'll be the one suffering the consequences! I'm going to be with him! We are going to be happy together," said the son._

_Before he could even react, the Father's backhand had already made hard contact with the son's cheek, making him fall onto the floor. The mother let out a sob at the horror she was watching._

_The son's face was burning now. He moved a hand over his cheek and when he looked at his hand, there was some blood on it. He looked up at his father with great fear in his eyes. Was he about to die?_

_"You will not bring disgrace into this house. You will not disrespect me in my house. You will not love another boy, because it is a disgusting, horrific, disease. You will remain here until you are better and that it that."_

_"No!"_

_The father looked around the room and then spotted his beating stick. He went over and grabbed it and walked back to his son._

_"I hope this hurts you," he said, "because it definitely will not be hurting me."_

_He began to beat his son with the stick, despite the mother's outcries to stop._

_The son just took the beatings and began to see red. He felt different parts of his body burning. He felt as if he was on fire._

_The mother, watching this, couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to her son and threw herself over him. The father didn't have enough time to react and ended up landing a blow to his wife's head. His eyes widened and everything went silent._

_The son looked up and saw that his mother was on top of him, with blood coming from where she was hit. He felt all the pain go away, as anger filled him. His blood was boiling. He got his mother off of him and got up. He stared at his father with hatred. He was fine with being beat, but seeing that his father hit his mother. That was a crossed line._

_"Get out," said the Father, "and never come back. Do whatever you want with your life. Just, please, do not come back here…ever."_

_The son turned around and exited his house. It was nighttime, and there as a full moon out. The boy had traveled deep into the woods, looking for his lover._

_The two found each other on a rocky pass that was overlooking a valley. The lover looked at the boy and saw his bruises and scar._

_"What happened to you?" he asked with great concern._

_The boy began to cry. "I told my parents about you and us. They weren't so warmed by it. They disowned and disgraced me. My Father beat me, but hit my mother by accident and then I left. I can't go back. I can't return."_

_The lover pulled the boy into an embrace and the two stayed like that for a few minutes._

_The two separated and then the boy said, "Turn me."_

_The lover was caught off guard by the request. "Are you sure?"_

_"I've had a lot of time to think about it. And, now, I'm a hundred percent about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ Tuan Yi-en. _"_

 _Yi-en smiled and then said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too,_ Wang Jiaer _."_

_"Then what are we waiting for?"_

_From that moment on, Jiaer became a werewolf and the two became mates._

**(End of Flashback)**

Youngjae felt tears falling down his face. That was such a sad story. He thought that Jackson might have had a happy childhood within a pack. But, Jackson was a turned werewolf. He couldn't believe it.

"That's…wow," said Youngjae, "I feel so sorry for you hyung."

"Don't," said Jackson with a smile, "I've been away from that life for some time now. You don't have to worry about me."

Mark felt Jackson put an arm on his waist. "The reason why we told you that story Youngjae, was because we wanted to show you that maybe you and JB could try. Most supernatural couples here on Earth started out illegal. They just became legal later on down the road. You two and everyone should just be with who they want, regardless of the law. I'm pretty sure that the Grand Council who made the laws even had human mates at first."

Youngjae and JB looked at each other.

"Are you...willing to risk it?" JB asked the other.

Youngjae, who still had some tears in his eyes, slowly nodded his head. "I am if you are."

JB smiled and nodded his head. The two then slowly walked up to each other and hugged.

Jackson and Mark felt fuzzy at the cuteness.

Youngjae put his head in the crook of JB's neck. They were finally going to do it. They were going to be together. They were going to fuck the law.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The team is called up to an abandoned house, where some kids that were playing around found a body.

This time, Namjoon, Jackson, Yoongi, Yugyeom and BamBam go to the crime scene to investigate.

The body was found inside of a wardrobe in one of the rooms of the house.

Yoongi and Yugyeom approached the body. The body was mostly intact: with some parts of skin and muscle gone.

"Victim was female," said Yoongi, "based on some of these dark patches of skin, she could have been burned."

"Based on the size of her exposed pelvis," began Yugyeom, "she was probably in her mid thirties."

"I concur."

"Weird how someone would hide a body in a wardrobe," said BamBam as he snapped a photo.

Yoongi looked at the body and noticed something on her right hand.

"Yugyeom-ah, look at the right hand," he said.

The young werewolf did as Yoongi instructed and lifted the hand to get a better look.

"A tattoo?" he asked.

"Of a pentagram. The only beings on Earth that have those are-"

"Warlocks and Witches," finished Namjoon.

"So, our victim was a witch."

"Now all were missing is the lion."

The others looked at Namjoon with confused looks. The purple haired vampire met their looks and asked, "What?"

"What are you talking about Namjoon-ah?" Yoongi asked.

"Wha-you guys mean to tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about?"

No one responded.

"The Lion. The Witch. And the Wardrobe? The Chronicles of Narnia? Really? Anyone?"

Again, he was met with no response.

"I don't understand why I even try sometimes," Namjoon said, accepting defeat and the fact that he worked with morons.

The body was brought back to the lab quickly and the rest of the team, except for Hoseok, Jungkook, Youngjae, and JB, began to work.

Mark, Yoongi, and Jinyoung were insptecting the body once it was cleaned. Mark was having some difficulty concentrating because the victim reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why does this body seem familiar?" he asked as he looked at the skull.

"Maybe she's an ex-lover of yours hyung," Jinyoung chuckled.

Mark and Yoongi looked at Jinyoung with surprised looks and then Yoongi said, "Jinyoung-ah don't say that so loudly. If Jackson hears you...he'll kill you."

"What?"

"Jackson's very jealous. He's the jealous type," replied Mark.

Jinyoung made a mental note of that and then kept inspecting the remains.

BamBam came up onto the platform and informed the three of the victim’s identity.

“So…there’s something a little special about our victim,” he said.

Yoongi arched an eyebrow as Mark then asked, ‘What do you mean?”

“This set of remains belonged to Park Bom.”

Mark and Yoongi’s eyes widened at hearing the name. Jinyoung looked at the two and then asked, “I’m sorry for asking---but---who?”

The other three snapped their heads to look at Jinyoung, who suddenly regretted asking the question.

“Park Bom is one of the respresentatives up at the USF,” responded Yoongi.

“No wonder she seemed familiar to me,” said Mark, “I had met her a few times when a case happened at the headquarters.”

“So, we’re dealing with someone who’s a top dog?”

“You could say that.”

Namjoon then came up onto the platform, “Since this is a USF rep, then this case will most likely take us to the headquarters, again.”

“Well, you and a few others go,” said Yoongi, “the rest of us will remain here and keep you posted on anything you find.”

Namjoon nodded his head. He took Jinyoung, Jimin, BamBam, and Yugyeom with him to the headquarters of the USF.

Jinyoung stared in awe at the sight of the headquarters. It was huge. The headquarters was located on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was designed like a medieval castle on the outside, but was something very different on the inside. It was filled with technology. Monitors, gadgets, elevators, the list goes on.

BamBam looked over at Jinyoung and chuckled before saying, “It’s something, isn’t it?”

Jinyoung just nodded his head. “This place is…incredible.”

“Yeah, it always tends to take the newbies’ breaths away when they see it for the first time,” said Namjoon.

“So, are we just going to announce that Park Bom is dead and then see what happens from there?” Yugyeom asked.

Namjoon shook his head. “No, we’re going to find the head of her division and tell them, and then see what happens from there.”

Back at the lab, Mark and Yoongi were continuing to inspect the bones, while Jin checked the remaining organs.

Jin began to check the contents of the victim’s stomach to see---what her last meal was---where she ate last. As he began to cut the stomach, Jackson walked in and grimaced.

“Oh good God, that’s not pleasant to look at,” he said.

Jin chuckled. “You get used to it. You _should_ be used to this by now, Jackson-ah.”

“Anyway, I ran some tests of some particulates found under the victim’s fingernails and---well---I found skin cells from various girls. All who went missing less than a month ago around the same time.”

Jin stopped what he was doing and looked at Jackson. “Are you saying that…?”

“It’s possible that Park Bom could have been involved in trafficking humans.”

“I concur,” said Mark as he walked into the room, “and I say that because there was some evidence that points towards being hit by someone who is flailing. The little girls would flail like crazy at seeing that they’re being kidnapped---it’s a good reason to assume that Bom got a few hits from time to time.”

“Well, Namjoon’s going to enjoy hearing this,” said Jin as he took off one of his gloves and pulled out his phone to call the vampire.

“Also, I must say this---but---I’m willing to say that Bom wasn’t alone in this,” said Mark.

Jackson arched an eyebrow, “You think she was working with others?”

“Well, duh. It’s a trafficking ring. There’s bound to be more of them that knew Bom and helped her out.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see then, don’t we?”

Mark nodded his head and went back to the platform to continue checking the remains. Jackson remained in the examination room and decided to lend Jin a hand, much to Jin’s surprise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at the USF HQ, Namjoon and the others had found the head of Bom’s division and told him about her death.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Namjoon nodded his head sympathetically. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Oh my…this is not good.”

“And please, we ask that you don’t tell anyone else yet. We don’t want the whole division to go into a panic.”

The head nodded and then said, “What do you want to know?”

“Is there anyone from Bom’s division that might have had a reason to kill her?”

The head thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking his head. “Sorry, but no. I can’t think of anyone. She got along well with everyone. She was friends with everyone here. There was no bad blood.”

Namjoon then looked at his teammates and nodded his head at them. They spread out and began to look around.

“Okay---listen carefully---I just got off the phone with one of my medical examiners and they have determined that Bom was involved in human trafficking. Do you or anyone else know about that? Or maybe something related to that?”

The head thought about Namjoon’s question and then said, “I don’t know about human trafficking, but I know that there are some of the reps who are possibly involved in some shady business.”

Namjoon then asked for their names and a bit more information to make sure to find them and question them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gosh you guys I'm so sorry! I want to apologize because I haven't updated in a while and I felt really bad. I've been swamped with projects and work preparing for finals week, which is this week for me. Now, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but decided to keep it the normal length to keep you guys at bay. 
> 
> So, I probably won't update again until next week and then from then on the schedule shall resume!
> 
> I don't want you guys thinking that I'm going to give up on this story, because I definitely am not! I love you guys so much, I could never do that to you! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think and what you think'll happen next!


	14. The Witch in the Wardrobe (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies and a big twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! But I'm back! Let's get on with the show. Comment game last chapter was weak, so...yeah...

As Namjoon and the rest of the team worked on the case, Jungkook was on Hoseok’s case trying to find out where on Earth Taehyung could be. The demon hated lying to the young vampire, but he had to because the Raven asked him to not tell anyone due to him showing Taehyung what he could do as a demon.

“Jungkook-ah! You need to stop pestering me and breathe for one goddamned second!” said Hoseok with frustration.

Jungkook jumped a bit at the outburst and got up from Hoseok’s bed. He then walked to the other end of the room and rested his head on the wall. He began to let out slow breaths. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he hadn’t even taken a moment to think about Hoseok’s wellbeing due to him transcending too much.

Too much transcending can drain a demon’s energy and make them faint. If a demon transcends way too often, then they could fall into a coma; with the possibility of never waking up.

Jungkook stood up straight and turned around.

“I’m sorry Hoseok,” he said, “it’s just…I… _we_ need to find Taehyung before something worse happens.”

Hoseok looked at the vampire with empathy. “What on Earth could possibly happen that would make things worse? The team is just working a case right now and Taehyung is out in the world somewhere in the Raven’s body. I don’t know what could make things worse.”

“Maybe another serial killer shows up and targets another one of us. Maybe someone from one of our pasts decides to show up and rain down hellfire on us.”

“Jungkook-ah, you’re being a little naïve right now. The possibilities of those two things happening are very low.”

“But they could still happen.”

Hoseok stood up and walked over to Jungkook. “Look, I know that you and Taehyung confessed to each other and that you both apparently love each other. I get that this is hard for you, but it’s possibly hard for Taehyung, too. Maybe he’s choosing not to come back right now because he’s scared that you’ll think he’s a monster…even if that _is_ what he is now.”

Jungkook looked at the orange-haired- demon with watery eyes. “Even if he is a demon now, I would never think of him as a monster.”

“There’s the possibility that he may not be the same Kim Taehyung we met a few months ago.”

“I don’t care about that. _Some_ part of Taehyung still has to be in there.”

“Maybe. But…you’re going to have to accept the worse if that’s not the case.”

Jungkook slowly nodded his head and then Hoseok pulled him into a hug.

He’s never hated lying so much in his life.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

JB and Youngjae were in the former’s room. Mark had told them to go there to get some alone time because they could handle the case. The two were sitting on JB’s bed, just lying there in each other’s arms, Youngjae’s head on the werewolf’s chest; listening to his steady heartbeat. They hadn’t spoken for a few minutes; they just wanted to enjoy the time with each other like this. Well, maybe not all the time.

“Hyung?” Youngjae asked.

JB hummed in response.

Youngjae looked up at JB. “What are you thinking about right now?”

JB looked down at Youngjae. “I’m thinking about how crazy we are by doing this.”

Youngjae smiled at that. They were crazy by doing this. But they were attracted to each other and they weren’t going to let stupid laws get in the way of that.

“And, don’t be scared Jae-ah. Whatever problems come our way; we’ll get through them together.”

“I know we will. But…I just can’t help but be scared to think of how bad it can get if we _do_ get caught.”

JB chuckled a bit. “Well, I mean…the kindest thing they can do is just put me in a cell. The worst they can do is---well---kill me….and _you_.”

Youngjae’s eyes almost popped out of his head at hearing that. “W-W-What? Why would they kill me?”

JB felt bad for what he had said, but he was telling Youngjae the truth. And, he did answer his question.

“Well, the Grand Council is mostly made up of six people: two werewolves, two vampires, a warlock, and a human. The supernatural beings may be content with letting you go, but the human might not be so merciful. From what I hear the human is very…narrow minded.”

Youngjae felt himself curling up to JB and pressing his head deeper into his chest. JB chuckled and kissed the top of the human’s head.

“Don’t worry Jae-ah, I won’t let them lay a hand on you, and I know that team would let that happen either.”

Though it didn’t reassure him completely, it did give him some assurance. Youngjae needed to relax. He felt safe now that he was with JB. But, he couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

“They are breaking the rules,” she said.

One of the other girls rolled her eyes. “Who cares? Stop spying on them, unnie. Use your magic for something more resourceful.”

“Chaeyoung, we’re in charge of watching over the Korean Branch of the FSU. We then are meant to report to the Grand Council.”

“Nayeon unnie, can’t we just let them go this time? They seem so happy together,” said another one of the girls.

“Dahyun, you know the rules.”

Dahyun rolled her eyes and then another one of the girls spoke up.

“Enough! Nayeon unnie is right. Even though these two seem very cute together, we have to report this to the Grand Council.”

“That won’t be necessary,” said a voice at the door of the warehouse.

The nine girls turned their heads towards the door.

It was the Three Men.

“What are you three doing here?” the leader of the girls asked.

“We are here to tell you that there is something going on in the Korean Branch that goes beyond those two getting together,” said the Middle Man.

“Oh?”

“We have just discovered from an anonymous source that someone bled for the living.”

The girls looked surprised. They hadn’t heard of someone doing that in years.

“Wow,” said Chaeyoung, “and I thought it was going to be something different.”

Nayeon then smiled at the three and said, “Just tell us who they are and we’ll let the Grand Council know.”

“Well, before we do that. We need your help. The boys are working a case that concerns the late Park Bom. Turns out that she was involved in human trafficking. They have gathered a good amount of evidence to confirm it. They are looking into the possibility of other members from Bom’s division were involved as well. But, while they figure that out, we must figure out if Bom was trafficking humans for a Blood Ring.”

“Blood Ring?” asked the youngest girl.

“It’s where vampires gather humans and feed off them Tzuyu,” replied the leader.

“Blood Rings can also be where vampires turn other humans by fatally injuring them and then feeding them their blood in order to come back as a vampire.”

“Wow, this goes deeper than I thought.”

“Anyway, ladies, the three of us will do some investigating elsewhere. You go to the FSU and keep an eye on the boys and try to see if whatever they find out has anything to do with what we told you.”

The girls nodded their heads and then began to make their way to the FSU facility while the Three Men went off to do some investigating.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon and the others didn’t find much. The members knew how to keep their mouths shut. They returned to the FSU facility and began to work with the rest of the team. Jinyoung noticed at how Youngjae and JB were nowhere to be found. He remembered that Youngjae had told him a few days back about his feelings towards the werewolf. Jinyoung decided to look for them later because maybe they were talking about it.

Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Yoongi, and BamBam were on the platform discussing everything that they had found, when nine girls dressed in retro clothing showed up out of nowhere. Yoongi, Jin, and Namjoon stepped in front of Jimin and BamBam, preparing themselves for the worse.

“Who are you?” Namjoon asked.

One of the girls giggled and then said, “We’re here to help you, silly oppa.”

The three then relaxed and just looked confused. What was she talking about?

“Let me explain,” said the leader, “My name is Park Jihyo. We are nine fairies that are here to assist you with the case.”

“Nine fairies? As in the _only_ nine fairies on Earth? As in the nine fairies who for some reason call themselves Twice?” BamBam asked.

The girls nodded their heads and then Jihyo spoke again.

“That is correct. We are Twice. As Chaeyoung said, we are here to help you out with this case. We’ve heard that it’s dealing along the realms of human trafficking.”

The five guys looked at each other before deciding to comply and respond.

“That’s…right,” said Namjoon.

“Well, let us help. Park Bom was a close friend of ours after all,” Nayeon lied.

“Do you have anything that would help us with this case?” Jin asked.

“Well, we have reason to believe that Bom’s human trafficking may have been tied to a Blood Ring.”

“Whoa,” said Jimin, “that’s a big assumption.”

Namjoon and Yoongi eyed the girls. They seemed preppy yet they couldn’t help but get the feel that these girls were friendly.

“Why should we trust you?” Namjoon asked.

BamBam’s eyes widened when Namjoon spoke those words.

In the blink of an eye, Momo was in front of Namjoon and Jeongyeon clapped her hands. Namjoon then realized that there was no sound, not even the slight buzzing that would always sound from the lights being on.

Namjoon looked at his teammates and noticed that they weren’t moving; they were frozen in place. Kind of as if…they were frozen in time.

“Because,” Momo began, “we _know_.”

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. “Know what?”

“Don’t act as if you don’t know what we’re talking about,” said Nayeon.

Namjoon’s eyes widened and then said, “How do you know?”

“We’re not infamously known for no reason.”

Jeongyeon clapped her hands again, and time resumed.

Yoongi eyed the girls and Chaeyoung asked, “What’s wrong oppa?”

“Nothing. It’s just…I can’t exactly take you seriously when you’re wearing such…tacky clothing.”

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows shot up and BamBam said, “Hyung, do you have a death wish?”

Yoongi looked at BamBam and then looked back at Chaeyoung. The girl lifted her hands and before he knew it, Yoongi was starting to lift up into the air. Yoongi regretted his words immediately.

“Tacky?” asked Jihyo, “You think that we look tacky?”

“Well, it’s just that…retro is so outdated.”

Namjoon and the others on the floor sighed and Namjoon facepalmed. Was Yoongi an idiot?

Chaeyoung began to slowly spin her right finger, and Yoongi began to slowly rotate.

“Great, I’ll be getting dizzy in about three hours,” he said.

Jimin and Jin bit down on their lips to hold themselves from chuckling; even some of the girls were holding back laughs. Chaeyoung frowned a bit and then began to spin her finger faster, making Yoongi spin faster.

Now the vampire felt his stomach turning inside out.

“Chaeyoung,” said Jihyo, “put him down. We have pressing matters to attend to.”

Chaeyoung sighed and then put her finger down, making Yoongi fall back down to the floor. Jimin was by his side when he landed and groaned out in pain.

“You couldn’t have let me down nicely?” Yoongi asked, doing his best to regain his breath.

“Anyway,” said Momo, who went back to standing next to Mina, “will you let us help you?”

The guys looked at each other and Jimin and BamBam nodded their heads at the other three.

“Okay, fine. We’ll accept your help.”

Tzuyu jumped a bit and clapped her hands. “Yay! I’ve always wanted to work with the FSU!”

“Tzuyu relax,” said Dahyun, “we’re only helping out for the rest of the case.”

Tzuyu waved Dahyun off and then stepped up onto the platform. Jimin chuckled at seeing how giddy she was to help.

Namjoon and Yoongi continued to eye the girls. They didn’t trust them one bit.

“And we don’t expect you to,” said Jihyo, “but you will learn to tolerate and work with us.”

Both vampires arched their eyebrows and looked at each other.

“How did you-” began Yoongi.

“Precognition and mind reading,” she replied, “It’s my power.”

“What about the rest of you?” Namjoon asked.

“Levitation,” said Chaeyoung.

“Time Reversal,” said Nayeon.

“Hypnosis,” said Mina.

“Speed,” said Momo.

“Duplication,” said Dahyun.

“Strength,” said Tzuyu.

“Stopping Time,” said Jeongyeon.

“Invisibility,” said Sana.

After hearing, all of that, Namjoon couldn’t help but ask, “So, you all have at least one power, yet you’re known as fairies?’

“We also have the ability to heal and bring good fortune to those who need it,” said Jihyo.

“Ah, well, let’s get to work, shall we?”

The girls nodded their heads and then began to approach the platform.

Dahyun saw Jimin and squealed.

“Oh my Gosh, look at how cute oppa is!” she said before another Dahyun stepped out from behind her.

“He _is_ cute!”

Another Dahyun appeared.

“I just want to pinch his puffy cheeks!”

And another.

“I love his pink hair!”

And another.

“His skin is so clean!”

And…another one.

“He’s just so pretty!”

All the Dahyuns ran up to Jimin and began to poke at him and pinch his cheeks, all while exclaiming their infatuation with his looks.

Jimin never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

After a few more minutes went by, Jihyo spoke up.

“Dahyuns please stop messing with him and let’s focus.”

The Dahyuns whined at that and then fused back into the original Dahyun.

“So, what have you found so far?” the leader asked.

The boys explained everything that they had found so far.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The girls had actually proven more helpful than the guys would have thought. They ended up finding out that Bom was indeed trafficking humans for a Blood Ring. And, she wasn’t alone. Turns out, a quarter of the members in her division were involved, and the fairies found that out immediately and had them arrested. The girls then told the boys that if they ever needed help again, then all they had to do was call them.

Bom ended up dying of too much blood loss when she was bitten by a vampire and her blood was sucked out of her.

The vampire hadn’t been found, but the guys would let he police focus on that.

The team decided to call it a day and met up on the platform to talk about the fairies and finding Taehyung.

As they discussed, the lights of the FSU facility began to flicker. Namjoon, Yoongi and JB became alert and told the humans to stay close.

Then, the doors of the FSU opened, and in walked in a pink haired man, brown haired man, and a yellow highlight haired man.

The vampires and werewolves felt their stomachs drop at recognizing who had just entered the facility.

The pink haired man looked at the boys and said, “Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon. Step forward.”

The two stepped forward.

“You two are to come with us.”

The two vampires nodded their heads and began to walk off the platform.

Jinyoung and the other humans couldn’t help but be curious as to who these three were.

“Why?” asked Jinyoung before he even realized it.

Everyone’s heads turned to Jinyoung in horror, while the three men just looked at him and the pink haired man just chuckled.

“Who is the insect that just spoke to me?” he asked.

“My name is Park Jinyoung,” he replied.

The pink haired man looked at him intently. “Well, Jinyoung, these two are coming with me because they committed a crime.”

“What crime?”

“My, my, aren’t we a dangerously curious one?”

Mark bumped Jinyoung in the shoulder and whispered, “Stop talking Jinyoung.”

The human looked at the werewolf and asked back, “Why?”

“Because, do you not know who you are speaking to?”

“Honestly, I don’t.”

Mark gave Jinyoung a slightly irritated look. “The man to whom you are speaking is Choi Seunghyun, a vampire and one of the founders of the FSU.”

Jinyoung paled slightly at hearing that.

“The one with the brown hair is also called Choi Seunghyun, but he likes being called Seungri; he’s a warlock. The other man is Jiyong, a vampire. They are also founders of the FSU.”

Jinyoung’s mouth opened slightly and then he asked Mark, “Why are they here for Namjoon and Jin?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Jinyoungie.”

“Are you two still talking?” Seungri asked.

The two shut their mouths as soon as they were addressed.

“Now, Namjoon and Seokjin, let’s go. You have a trail to attend.”

As they got closer to the door, Jinyoung couldn’t help but open his mouth again.

“On what charge?”

The team snapped their heads at Jinyoung with death glares. He just chose to ignore them.

“You don’t know?” Seunghyun asked.

Jinyoung, and even the rest of the team, shook their heads.

“Well, this is an unfortunate turn of a events. Time for a twist I see.”

The team arched their eyebrows. What was Seunghyun talking about?

“Well, my dear insects…Seokjin has committed a crime of the highest kind. Your dear Seokjin…bled for the living.”

The vampires, especially Yoongi, felt shock and hurt come over them when they heard what Seunghyun had said.

“Seokjin bled…for _Namjoon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue the trumpets* Whoa....just...whoa.
> 
> Who else saw that coming? 
> 
> Anyway, Twice was introduced! Signal came out today and I was already planning on adding them into the story, but I'm thankful that Signal came out, because I could just write them in with the powers they had in the MV. If you need to picture how they look in this story, then just go look at the Signal MV, but the second half to the end of the video. Or, just look up pictures. It's not the ones of them in school unforms, it's the other outfits. 
> 
> And BigBang came in, too! Whoo!
> 
> So, leave comments you guys! You know I'm comment oriented. Even if it's a short comment...It's still something, right? 
> 
> I'll do my best to return to the schedule and update regularly. 
> 
> Love you guys! Please have patience with me!


	15. The Secret of Namjoon and Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's illegal act is explained and Namjoon tells Yoongi something big...

Did Yoongi hear it right? Did Choi Seunghyun (TOP) just say that Jin bled for Namjoon? Did Jin really break the number one rule of vampires, all while telling Yoongi that he shouldn’t break that rule because of the repercussions?

Jin and Namjoon were _fucking hypocrites_ ; and Yoongi felt the same hatred that he had been hiding deep in his heart starting to return. After Namjoon and Yoongi had that fight that led to Namjoon meeting Jin, Yoongi hated Namjoon for being arrogant. But, the two found themselves finding each other and becoming the best of friends again. Yoongi felt like a demon was coming over him, telling him to go up and beat the living shit out of Namjoon and Jin and just kill them.

But, he wouldn’t do it. He loved them too much to even lay a finger on them.

Yoongi didn’t even realize when Jinyoung began to speak out of disrespect; asking constant questions.

“Insect,” said Seunghyun, “do you want to be stepped on?”

“No, I just…”

“You just what? What else could you possibly ask? These two broke the biggest law of vampires and you expect me to sit here and be stalled like some simpleton? Ha, child, how you amuse me so.”

Jinyoung was surprised at how his stalling was working.

“But, what they did, was like, a million years ago. Why would it matter now? The damage is done. Namjoon’s a vampire now and…”

Jinyoung stopped himself from speaking further when he looked at Namjoon and Jin. He had almost said that they were together. Which, in retrospect, would have made the situation worse than it already was.

“Our judgement isn’t based on the time this happened, it’s based on the fact that it _happened_.”

Jinyoung looked at Namjoon and Jin again, and he could tell that they were trying to get him to stop talking. It was all over their faces.

Jinyoung didn’t want the men to take Namjoon and Jin away, but…if that’s how the world worked; then he guessed that he had to go with the flow.

Namjoon and Jin were taken away, much to the dismay of the rest of the team.

When they were finally gone, Yoongi just stormed out and went to his room, followed by a worried Jimin.

Everyone else remained in the lab and started wondering what was going to happen to Jin and Namjoon.

As if not having Taehyung on the team wasn’t bad enough, now they had to work without the eldest vampire and his lover.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Yoongi was pacing in his room, breathing hard and clenching his fists so hard that he could have been bleeding. He was pissed. No. He was _furious_. How dare Namjoon and Jin preach about not bleeding for the living, yet it’s been the one big secret that they’ve been keeping for a while. Of course, Yoongi had to admit that he wasn’t all _too_ surprised. When Namjoon had told him that he wanted to turn into a vampire, Yoongi thought that it was stupid. Of course, by that time Yoongi was already a vampire, thanks to a vampire bleeding for him.

He was just so mad. So mad, that he ignored Jimin who was just watching him pace back and forth.

“Hyung,” said Jimin quietly.

“Get out Jimin,” he said.

“No, I want to know what you’re feeling right now.”

Yoongi turned to look at Jimin, aanger flaring in his eyes. “You want to know how I feel? Why?”

Jimin shrunk a bit at the harshness of Yoongi’s tone. “I-I’m worried about you that’s all.”

Yoongi began to step closer to Jimin. “Why are you worried about me? You don’t know much about me. We aren’t that close. Why should you worry about me?”

Jimin would have felt more hurt if he didn’t know that he knew Yoongi was just speaking out of anger and frustration.

“Because hyung…I like you.”

The words came out of Jimin’s mouth so fast that he couldn’t even process what he had just spoken.

Yoongi slightly froze at Jimin’s words. He wasn’t expecting that as an answer.

“What?” Yoongi asked.

“N-Nothing! I didn’t say anything,” said Jimin nervously.

“No, no, you said you liked me.”

Jimin looked at Yoongi and thought quick on his feet.

“I meant that I like you like a brother. I feel like you’re my brother.”

Yoongi arched an eyebrow.

It was obvious Jimin couldn’t come up with anything better to use as an excuse. But, he had said it. He liked Yoongi.

Yoongi had to admit: he like Jimin, too. He had fallen for the human a long time ago. He just never decided to act upon anything because of the law. IF the law wasn’t there, Yoongi and Jimin would be married already. Okay, so maybe they wouldn’t be married. But, they’d be at least dating already.

“Jimin,” Yoongi said.

The boy looked at Yoongi with the most innocent look. Yoongi couldn’t believe how precious Jimin was. He truly had to be God’s best work.

“Jimin…now’s not really a good time for this,” said Yoongi.

Jimin was a little shocked. He wasn’t expecting Yoongi to say that. But, it made sense considering that Yoongi’s best friend was just taken away to go on trial for committing a big crime.

“Yeah, no, I get it,” he said, “Why are you so mad hyung?”

“Because….Because Namjoon and Jin have always told me from the moment we knew each other to not bleed for the living. They made it seem like it was the most vial thing ever. They acted disgusted whenever they heard about someone bleeding for the living, or if someone brought it up to them to discuss it. They hated bleeding for the living; they would always preach to me about it. I guess…I never expected the reason why they hated it so much would have been because they themselves committed the exact thing that they were telling me not to do.”

“Well, technically, Jin hyung bled for Namjoon. Namjoon was taken away for not divulging the information to a higher authority.”

Yoongi then looked at Jimin, a realization coming to his mind.

“That means that Namjoon is going to be head in a cell for a few days before the trial,” said Yoongi.

“What about Jin hyung?”

“They keep hypocrites like him in hell.”

Jimin looked shocked. “Really?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes with a sigh. “No. They’ll keep him most likely in the cage.”

“The cage?”

“It’s a cage that’s inside the room where the Grand Council meets. It hangs above the room and they keep the high profile criminals there.”

“Jin hyung isn’t a criminal.”

“Well, he _did_ break the biggest vampire law. Does that mean that he’s a saint?”

“Hyung, you know Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung. They aren’t like that. They aren’t bad people. You know that there’s always two sides to a story. You know the Grand Council’s side of the story. Now, you have to learn Namjoon and Jin’s side of the story.”

Yoongi knew Jimin was right. He hated it when other people were right.

“Fine. I’ll go see him now and ask him.”

“Can I come with you?” Jimin asked.

“What? Why?”

“Because, I want to see where they’re holding Namjoon. And…I thought you might need the company.”

Yoongi couldn’t say no to Jimin.

“Fine. But, you’re not gonna like the Yoongi you see over there.”

“He can’t be as scary as cute Yoongi.”

Jimin began to laugh as Yoongi just walked past him and out the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Yoongi and Jimin arrived at the prison where they were keeping Namjoon; which was Alcatraz. The shutdown prison had been salvaged by the FSU and Grand Council to keep criminals there before going to trial.

Yoongi and Jimin had to find Twice to get help in getting there fast enough. With the help of Momo and Jeongyeon, they were able to stop time, making sure that it was nighttime for the trip so Yoongi would die; and were also able to cross the world quick enough thanks to Momo.

Jimin and Yoongi walked down the halls as they were led to a visiting room by one of the guards. Jimin stuck close to Yoongi, grabbing hold of his arm as some of the inmates began to wolf whistle at him. Jimin also couldn’t help but recognize some of the inmates. They were killers from cases that they had solved.

Jimin suddenly regretted his decision in keeping Yoongi company.

When they arrived in the visiting room, they sat down at a table and watched as a door closed, and Namjoon came out, with handcuffs on. He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when he was taken.

Namjoon seemed relieved to see Yoongi and Jimin, but that relief faded when he saw Yoongi’s cold expression; his eyes cutting deep into Namjoon undead soul.

Namjoon sat down and plastered an awkward smile on his face. He knew that Yoongi was mad at him. He had never told him about him and Jin; let alone the fact that Jin had bled for him. But, he figured that it would come out one day.

“Yoongi,” he said timidly.

The vampire just stared at him. Rage began to flare in his eyes. He was still pissed as hell with the two of them. What was about to happen with Jimin didn’t even put a dent in his anger.

“Hyung, I know that you’re mad at me and Jin hyung right now, but I can explain.”

“You lied to me. You and Jin lied to me. You were lying to my face this whole goddamn time and didn’t have the _fucking_ guts to tell me? I’m your best friend Namjoon! We tell each other everything! To hear that Jin bled for you and then thinking about how you two would hate listening to others talk about bleeding for the living and preach it to me. You guys are _hypocrites_.”

Namjoon sighed before speaking. “Look, I’m not going to deny that what we did was wrong; because it was. We shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m sorry. You’re my best friend, too. I should have told you from the moment he turned me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me though? Were you afraid that I was going to hate you or something?”

Jimin looked at Namjoon and then at Yoongi and whispered in the mint-haired vampire’s ear, “Hyung, you hate them right now.”

Yoongi snapped his head at Jimin with a death glare. Jimin had an apologetic look on his face. Yoongi hated that Jimin was so precious.

“Yes and no,” replied Namjoon, “Yes I was a little afraid that you would hate us; hate me. And no, because I know that you’re my best friend and we always support each other, no matter what.”

Yoongi could tell that Namjoon wasn’t telling him everything.

“You’re _lying_ ,” he said, his voice seeping with venom.

“What? Hyung, I’m not lying to you. I was afraid that you’d hate me.”

“Kim Namjoon, in the hundreds of years that we’ve known each other, I can tell when you are lying and holding something back. What aren’t you telling me?”

Namjoon couldn’t believe that Yoongi just full named him. Yoongi rarely called Namjoon that. He only did so when the situation was serious. And this was a very serious situation.

“I’ve told you everything hyung,” said Namjoon, lying straight to Yoongi’s face.

“Namjoon! Stop being so fucking hardheaded! What you tell me could make me want to help you and Jin hyung get out of this damn situation. Do you not realize the severity here? Jin hyung is going to die. Do you want that? Do you think he would want that? Come on Namjoon-ah. Tell me the reason why Seokjin bled for you.”

Namjoon could see that Yoongi wasn’t going to give up. So, he only had one option really: telling him the truth. And, telling the team about him and Jin.

He sighed before looking at Yoongi and explaining things.

“So, remember when I was telling you way back then about going to the New World to live with Minhyuk? The day where you and I kind of stopped being friends for a while?”

Yoongi simply nodded his head.

“Well, before we even set course for the New World, Minhyuk was caught and killed. I was spared but was warned that if I got with another vampire, or any other supernatural specie, then I would also be killed. But, I didn’t let it stop me from still pursuing relationships with the supernatural species. So, a few months after Minhyuk was killed…Jin hyung kind of popped into the picture.”

Yoongi did not like where this was going.

“He kind of showed up at the right place and the right time and began flirting with me and telling me about going to the New World with him, but just as friends. But…on our trip to the New World, I fell in love with him and we…well, you know.”

Jimin’s eyes widened a bit and he couldn’t help but blush a bit at what Namjoon was insinuating. He and Jin did it.

“You… _bonded_?” Yoongi asked, emotionally pained at Namjoon’s words.

Namjoon nodded his head slowly.

Yoongi fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He hated Jin and Namjoon a bit more now. The reason being that from the beginning, Yoongi had always been attracted to Namjoon. He realized his attraction to Namjoon when he was about seventeen. He wanted Namjoon. He needed Namjoon at the time. But, Namjoon was too oblivious to notice any of Yoongi’s signals and advances.

Now…Yoongi just hated Namjoon.

“After that, we arrived in the New World and settled in well. Turned out that most colonists were pretty accepting on inter-species couples and were apparently also fine with a gay couple. Anyway, we made sure where we lived was generally secluded. We didn’t want to bring any attention to us. So, we kept a kind of low profile. Uh, okay, so as the New World was being established, countries began to fight one another for land and power. I was in our home, just relaxing, when a soldier comes in and attacks me. He stabbed me and then shot me. I was critically wounded. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I knew that I was going to die. But…Jin hyung showed up and then…that’s when he bled for me and I became a vampire.”

Yoongi looked at Namjoon and could see the sadness in the younger’s eyes. Namjoon was telling the truth. There were absolutely no lies in the story he had just told.

“So…not only did you lie to me, but you kept your relationship a secret from me, too?” said Yoongi, “you don’t think that I would have supported you and been happy for you?”

“Well, you didn’t like Minhyuk.”

“Hey, that’s because he was a fucking asshole prick who was using you as a food source and would fuck everyone else _but_ you, okay? Hatred was the only thing I felt towards him. But, if you and Jin are together, then I think that it’s great. You both make each other happy, and I’m pretty sure that you both love each other. I’m happy for you both; I really am. But, I’m mad at you and Jin, but especially you, for not telling me.”

“Hyung, I know that I should have told you, but I was just afraid that you’d hate me and not support me because I don’t know if you still love me or not.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and Jimin snapped his head at Yoongi.

Yoongi eyed Namjoon. How the hell did he know about his old attraction to Namjoon?

“H-How did you…? When did you-? You knew?” he stuttered.

Namjoon nodded his head. “I’m not that oblivious.”

“Then, why didn’t you just turn me down or something?”

“Because…I promised myself that if things with Jin didn’t work out, then maybe I would try with you.”

Yoongi felt slightly touched, yet kind of offended.

“You made me your backup?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Yeah. But, look, I think that it’s worked out for the best that Jin and I have made it this far. Gives you an opportunity to work on your love life. Like you and J-”

Namjoon trailed off at remembering that Jimin was sitting right in front of him.

Jimin arched an eyebrow and eyed Namjoon critically. What was he going to say?

Yoongi thought about some things for a few minutes before saying, “Namjoon. I’m gonna be mad at you and Jin for a while. But, I’ll get over it. I don’t hate you. You know that I love you and Jin too much. I just kind of hate that everything had to come out like this for you guys.”

“Yeah. Yoongi hyung I am so sorry for not telling you. From now on, I promise you that I will tell you everything.”

“Well, apology accepted. And it’s good to know that you’d like to get back to how we used to be as best friends.”

Namjoon smiled at him and then Yoongi said, “Now, you’re going to have to watch out for Jungkook.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened in horror. Jimin just looked confused.

“What’s wrong with Jungkook?” he asked.

“Jin was the one who turned Jungkook and taught him everything about vampires and stuff. He’s practically like a second father to Jungkook.”

“So, you think Jungkook is going to hate you both for lying to him?”

“Do you not know Jungkook?” Yoongi asked.

“Does he really hold a grudge?”

“You’ll see.”

“Well, we’ll deal with him once we get Namjoon and Jin out of their current situation.”

Namjoon looked at Yoongi. “How do you expect to get Jin out? I mean, you can get me out of here easily by just paying my bail. But, Jin’s bail is set at one hundred million dollars. Unless you grow money trees and shit money out of your ass, then I don’t think we’ll be able to get him out.”

“Hey, we’re going to get him out okay? Come on Namjoon, where’s your sense of faith?”

Namjoon nodded his head. “Right, well, I gotta get back to my cell. Keep me posted on everything.”

“We’ll make sure Hoseok contacts you while you sleep to keep you up to date.”

Namjoon again nodded his head and then left back to his cell.

Yoongi and Jimin went back to the FSU facility. Yoongi wondered how Jungkook was holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I just want to apologize for not putting in a lot of mystery stuff in the past few chapters. I will do my best to add the mystery, but it's just, sometimes it's nice to just have some exposition, right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave comments! Please!


	16. The Betrayal in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst...a dead body in a library...and Twice...

Jungkook was pissed. He was furious. Jin and Namjoon were the two that he looked up; who he looked at for guidance. From day one of becoming a vampire, he had always had Jin and Namjoon there for him. They were practically his parents. He looked up to them; cherished them. He always went to them when he had a problem, or just wanted to get some stuff off his chest. They were the shoulders that he could cry on and the ones he could trust the most. They always gave him good advice, and led him on a good path. But, now Jungkook thought that everything Jin and Namjoon told him was a lie. His whole vampire life was a lie.

All his life of being a vampire, he was told that bleeding for the living is a big no-no. He took it to heart and swore on his life that he would never do so. He proved that promise by not bleeding for Taehyung when he was dying. Yet...he never expected to hear that his adoptive fathers would be breaking the number one rule they told him to keep since day one.

He couldn't be more mad. He couldn't be more furious. He was pissed. There were no words to describe the hatred and betrayal he felt. His stomach turned inside out and he wanted to vomit. It was too much for him to handle. He never expected to be betrayed like this.

After Yoongi and Jimin left to go and talk to Namjoon, Jungkook just went and locked himself in his room; not speaking to anyone, not thinking about anything. Yugyeom and BamBam have been trying to talk to him, but he won't answer the door. It wasn't until Jackson and Mark came to the door that Jungkook decided to let them in.

He went and sat back down on his bed; not making eye contact with anyone.

"Jungkook," said Mark, slowly approaching the young vampire.

Jungkook slowly moved back. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Listen," said Jackson, "I know that you're mad at Namjoon and Jin for not telling you the truth, but they were probably doing it to protect you."

Jungkook looked at Jackson with a slightly dark look, making Jackson step back slightly.

"Protect me? You think that they were trying to protect me? From what Jackson hyung? From what?" he asked angrily.

"Uh...well-"

"Maybe," began Yugyeom, "maybe they were trying to protect you from bleeding for someone. Maybe if you knew about Jin bleeding for Namjoon, then you probably would have done so for Taehyung when he was dying."

"I wouldn't have. I have principles Yugyeom."

"Not at first when you became a vampire," said Mark, "Jin told me you were reckless when you started out. You would have bled for Taehyung in a heartbeat had you known Jin bled for Namjoon earlier."

"No I wouldn't have! I knew better than to bleed way before becoming a vampire! I knew about the laws, I knew what was right and wrong. My judgement would have still stood. I would never bleed for the living, even if it was for someone who was dying."

"Did Taehyung mean nothing to you?" Yugyeom asked.

Jungkook looked at his best friend with disbelief. He couldn't believe the stupid question that just came from his mouth. Jungkook had told Yugyeom about his feelings for Taehyung a while back, because he told Yugyeom everything. He was starting to get mad at Yugyeom, slightly forgetting about Jin and Namjoon for a moment.

"How. Dare. YOU?! You of all people know how I feel about Taehyung! I would have done anything to keep him alive. Turning him into a demon was last resort. I would have bled all of my blood for him. I would give him my soul to remain alive. I would have traded my life for his so that he could have lived. I loved him! I still love him! So, you cannot say that he doesn't mean anything to me! He was everything to me. He was my world. I would have bled for him, but I have principles to uphold."

"Then you would have done anything to save him! Bleeding for him should have been a given from the start!"

Jungkook stood up from his bed, tense and ready to fight Yugyeom. Mark and Jackson began to get closer to Yugyeom to hold him back.

"What the hell do you know Yugyeom? You've never been in love before. Not ever since your last mate tore your heart and made you a fucking dud!"

Jackson, BamBam, and Mark's eyes shot up in horror and could feel Yugyeom's rage from where they were standing. The youngest werewolf then lunged himself at Jungkook and landed a punch on his jaw, making the vampire stumble back into the wall. Jungkook hissed and bared his fangs and then jumped onto Yugyeom and bit down on his shoulder; seeping a bit of venom into the young werewolf. Yugyeom threw him off and then let out his rage. He began to slowly transform; bones breaking and cracking as he grew bigger and became the monster that he was.

Jackson told BamBam and Mark to stand back; he would try to calm the two down. They were best friends; not mortal enemies.

Yugyeom let out a roar and then lunged at Jungkook and held the vampire up in the air by his neck. Yugyeom hit Jungkook against the wall a few times, knocking the air out of the vampire. Jungkook used his vampire speed to slip out of Yugyeom's hand and then grabbed Yugyeom's shoulders and targeted the werewolf's neck.

Jungkook lost it. He succumbed to his vampire rage as his eyes turned a light purple. Before his fangs could pierce the werewolf's skin, Jackson jumped up and grabbed Jungkook and tackled him to the ground.

Jackson was strong thanks to his werewolf abilities, and was able to hold Jungkook down while the latter squirmed under him, yelling swears and snarling. Jackson looked over at Yugyeom, who transformed back into his human form and then collapsed onto the floor. BamBam and Mark were at the younger's side in a heartbeat.

"Mark," said Jackson, "go get the antidote kit! Jungkook must have poisoned Yugyeom when he bit him in the shoulder."

Mark was out of the room before Jackson even finished the sentence. He was back just as fast and gave Yugyeom the antidote.

Jungkook's eyes returned to their normal brown and he began to calm down. Once fully calmed, he looked around; confused as if he didn't know what had just happened and why Jackson was on him. He then began to let tears fall down his face as he let out shuddered sobs. Jackson got off of Jungkook and sat up and pulled the vampire into a hug; letting the vampire sob his heart out into his shoulder.

"I could have saved him hyung," sobbed Jungkook, "I should have bled for him."

Jackson whispered into Jungkook's ear, "Don't beat yourself up Jungkook. There wasn't anything you could have done. You did the right thing by not bleeding for him. Don't worry about Namjoon and Jin's betrayal. They did it to keep you safe because they love you. And I know that you and Yugyeom didn't mean what you said to each other."

Jungkook just cried harder. There were so many emotions going on in his brain right now. He felt like he couldn't handle it.

He just wanted Taehyung...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jaebum, Youngjae, and Hoseok were called out to check out a body that was found in a library. The rest of the team was caught up in other businesses, so the three had to go and make up for it.

Jaebum was mad, but not pissed. He was just frustrated with all that's been going on that it's resulted in a three man team to work on a case.

The body in the library was found under the reception desk. The librarian called the FSU once she found the body.

The body was fully intact. Skin, muscles, bones, it seemed like the body wasn't dead at all.

JB and Hoseok moved the body out from under the desk and examined it while Youngjae took pictures of the library.

"Victim was male," said Jaebum, "based on dental structure, I'd place him between late twenties, early thirties."

"I concur. Can't seem to make out how this victim died," said Hoseok.

"Don't focus on that right now Hoseok."

"I know. From the looks of the clavicle, our victim was a werewolf."

Youngjae turned his head to Hoseok's direction. "How on Earth could you tell that without even seeing the bone?"

"No, Hoseok's right. I can smell this guy's scent. He's definitely a werewolf."

Youngjae just shrugged. "I mean, I guess. I can't question supernatural logic."

Jaebum chuckled a bit and then said, "Alright, let's get this body back to the lab and examine it further there. Maybe some of the team will actually be able to help out."

The boys wrapped up and then the body was taken back to the lab. When they got back, everyone was still caught up on their own stuff and Jimin and Yoongi told JB they'd be there soon. Jaebum wished Taehyung would show up. How were they going to solve the case without an entomologist?

JB just gritted his teeth and worked on the case with the other two.

"So, the victim worked at the library. His name is Park Jiyoon. He was a receptionist and everyone at the library loved him," said Youngjae.

"How'd you find that out so fast?" Jaebum asked, "the body's only been here for less than ten minutes."

"He had his wallet on him."

Jaebum nodded his head. "I see. Well, let's see if we can find out how he died."

Jaebum inspected the front of the body, but couldn't find anything that could mean fatal. Hoseok helped him turn the body over and Youngjae's eyes widened at seeing the cause of death.

"Wow, that is a huge bullet hole in his head," he said.

"And if I had to guess," began Hoseok, "then I'd say that the bullet is made of silver."

"Once we clean the remains then we'll probably be able to extract the bullet."

Youngjae went to the artist room to look through photos while Hoseok and Jaebum cleaned the remains. It took them a little longer than normal, but once they were cleaned, Hoseok examined the organs in the examiner room while JB examined the bones on the examination tables on the platform.

Thankfully, Yoongi and Jimin arrived shortly afterwards and began to help put all while telling the three what happened and what they talked about with Namjoon. Yoongi then asked how Jungkook was holding up.

"You're going to have to ask Mark hyung," replied JB, "we heard a bit of a ruckus, but we don't know what happened."

"Right, I'll ask him later. Right now, we should just solve this case as soon as we can."

JB nodded his head and the two began to inspect the remains. Jaebum grabbed the skull and inspected the bullet hole and then shook it. It made no sound. Yoongi arched an eyebrow, but then remembered that the victim was shot with a bullet to the head.

"The bullet is most likely lodged in the victim's brain," Yoongi said, "you can ask Hoseok if he's found it."

Jaebum nodded his head and went over to see if Hoseok did find the bullet. When he entered the room, he saw Hoseok holding the bullet in his hands.

"That the bullet that was lodged in the victim's head?" he asked.

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah. I found it in the left hemisphere of the brain."

"Interesting," said JB, "considering the bullet hole is in the center of the back of the skull."

"Maybe it ricocheted around the skull."

"Maybe. Well, thanks Hoseok. I'll see if Youngjae can look more into the bullet."

Hoseok nodded his head as Jaebum left to the artist room.

When Youngjae saw his secret boyfriend enter, he just smiled radiantly.

"Hey hyung, what's up?" he asked.

"Jae-ah, can you please look into the bullet that we found in the victim's brain. None of the biologists are available and I remember that you told me that you also studied to be one, so could you please do it?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll get Jimin and we can work on it."

"Thanks."

Jaebum turned around to leave, but Youngjae stopped him in his tracks and turned him around. He then pressed a soft kiss on Jaebum's lips and then bid Jaebum farewell. Jaebum just smiled and chuckled as he left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jungkook had ended up crying himself to sleep in Jackson's arms. The werewolf then set him down on his bed. Both he and Mark decided to stay in the room until Jungkook woke up, but BamBam and especially Yugyeom insisted on staying in the room as well. But, Mark told them that at least one of them had to help Jaebum and the others with the case; BamBam was the one who decided to go and help out.

Yugyeom was sitting next to Jungkook's bed in a chair; waiting for the vampire to wake up.

The small fight they had and all the energy that it took from him when he cried really knocked him out. Yugyeom hated himself for what he had said to Jungkook. He didn't mean any of it. He was just thinking that Jungkook was being ridiculous at the moment. Sure, he felt betrayed by what Jin and Namjoon did, but it wasn't reason enough to just cut yourself off and reevaluate your life. Taehyung was still missing, Jin and Namjoon were arrested, now was not the time to sit and sulk!

Mark was leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder as they watched from afar Yugyeom waiting for his best friend to wake up so that they could talk and forgive each other.

"They'll forgive each other, right?" Jackson whispered to his mate.

Mark hummed an 'mhm.' "You know they will."

"They said some pretty harsh words."

"That neither of them meant."

"Jungkook brought up Yugyeom's status."

"Okay, so maybe they're might be some tension because of that."

"Yugyeom trusted Jungkook with that secret. He was the only person that knew. That's some mighty betrayal."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Jackson, relax. They're going to be fine, okay? So, they might not talk to each other for a few days, but they'll make up and be friends again. Or, once Jungkook wakes up, then they'll make up and be able to help out with the case."

"I'm hoping it's the latter."

"So do I."

After a few more minutes, Jungkook began to stir and slowly woke up. He didn't realize where he was at first, but once he remembered that he was in his room and what had happened before falling asleep, he shot up and looked around and saw that Yugyeom was sitting next to him.

He eyed the werewolf with caution and watched as Jackson and Mark approached him.

"How you feeling Jungkook-ah?" Mark asked.

He looked at the three before answering, "I feel...fine."

"You sure?"

Jungkook nodded his head.

"You need anything?" Yugyeom asked timidly.

Jungkook looked at his best friend and then looked at the older werewolves. "Uh...I need the room...with Yugyeom."

Mark and Jackson nodded their heads and then exited the room, leaving the two youngest members of the team alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jimin and Youngjae found out that the bullet was shot from a nine millimeter.

"But...I though silver bullets could only be shot by revolvers?" said BamBam.

"They are, but this bullet was custom made to fit a 9mm," said Jimin.

"Custom made? Does that mean we're dealing with a professional?"

"If that's so," would that mean we're dealing with a hitman?"

"It's cute seeing you boys try to solve a case with little evidence," said a voice from behind.

The three boys turned around and saw Jihyo, Nayeon, Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Mina standing at the door. Jimin slightly rolled his eyes and then asked, "What do you want this time girls?"

"Well...we grew bored from our last job," said Nayeon, "so we wanted to see if you needed any help."

The boys looked at each other. Youngjae just shrugged while Jimin rolled his eyes again. BamBam just nodded his head lightly.

"Well, I guess we can use your help," said Jimin.

Tzuyu and Dahyun squealed in happiness and then ran over to the boys; Dahyun cloning herself and harassing Jimin for being cute again, and Tzuyu going next to BamBam and giving him a pat on the shoulder, which accidentally knocked him down to the floor.

"The rest of us will go with your other teammates," said Jihyo as she, Nayeon, and Mina left the room.

The other three girls walked up to the platform, and Yoongi asked, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"I can see that somebody needs a few lessons in courtesy and gentlemenship," said Nayeon.

"That's not even a word."

"Well it is now."

"Look, what do you want?"

"We're just here to help out again."

Yoongi arched an eyebrow and then turned to look at Jaebum, who shrugged. Yoongi let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes and then said, "Fine. Jihyo, can't you just tell us who did it?"

"No, I can't see that far ahead," she replied.

"So, all you have is a limited precognition?"

"I also have X-ray vision."

Jaebum stood up more and then placed his hands over his crotch.

"It's okay Jaebum oopa. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Yoongi however..."

Nayeon and Mina began to giggle as Yoongi just stared at them in confusion. He then looked down and realized what she was talking about. His skin was getting hot, he had a knot in his stomach, and he felt himself getting more pale as he tried to cover his crotch.

He'd never been so embarrassed in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for having patience with me! I know I'm a terrible author for not keeping my word about the schedule. Much love to you guys! <3


	17. The Reconsiliation in the "Hostage" Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Twice...forgiveness...and an old flame...

As the team began to work with the girls, Jungkook and Yugyeom were in the vampire’s room. They were sitting in silence. The tension could be cut with a million knives. There were still words left unsaid. There was still anger flowing around the room. There was still hate. But, there was also still love.

They were the best of friends; inseparable. They were always there for each other. They were there during the ups and downs. They had longs talks about whatever came to mind. They played Overwatch every now and then and Jungkook would teach Yugyeom some new tips and tricks to play better. They were always there when the other needed comfort or was feeling down. They told each other everything.

There was no way that a few empty, yet harsh, words were going to destroy the indestructible bond they shared. They loved each other too much to let it get in their way. They were brothers. They had to support each other.

Jungkook bit his lip lightly and looked at Yugyeom, who was looking down to the floor with an empty look on his face. He wanted to say something, but he felt too terrible to let the words out. He had spilled Yugyeom’s biggest secret: that he was a dud. His last mate had treated him terribly; it forced Yugyeom’s body to change into a dud. Yugyeom couldn’t mate with anyone anymore. He would never feel a rush of pleasure ever again. He would never be able to fall in love anymore. He wouldn’t be able to be happy anymore. The only thing he had left in his life was his family; his FSU family. The humans, the vampires, the werewolves, they meant so much to him that they would help him hold on a little longer.

Yugyeom had always felt like ending his life, since it was meaningless when someone was a dud. He thought that no one would accept him. But, when Jaebum and the rest of his pack accepted him, he felt that his life would take a turn for better.

But, Yugyeom had a bigger reason to stay alive: his friendship with Jungkook. Everyone else in his life could forget him and leave, but as long as he had the vampire’s friendship, then Yugyeom would be totally fine with it.

Jungkook then got the urge to say something and said, "Y-Yugyeom?"

The werewolf continued to stare at the floor for a few seconds before looking into Jungkook's eyes with glazed eyes.

"Yugyeom," began Jungkook, "...I'm sorry. I am...so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to escalate like it did. I was just really mad and confused at the moment and the words just came out. I didn't mean to let your secret out like that. You know that I would never do that. You're my best friend; you're like a brother to me. I would never want to harm you the way I did; both physically and verbally. Just...I'm sorry and I don't know what else to say."

Yugyeom was silent for a good minute before speaking.

"Jungkook-ah," he began, "I'm sorry, too. I know that I shouldn't have said what I said, but I just felt that you were acting out of emotion rather than thinking logically. I mean, you have all right to be mad at Jin and Namjoon for not telling you that Jin bled for Namjoon. I was just upset because you kept complaining and then I know how much Taehyung means to you. When I said what I said, I immediately regretted it. I felt terrible. Like you said, you're my best friend. We're supposed to support and love each other, not fight and hate each other. I would never want to hurt you, as well. I know that you were just mad. You kept a principle in a critical moment when the two who taught you the principle had broken it a long time ago. I get it."

Jungkook wasn't all too surprised when his eyes began to water. Yugyeom knew how he felt, he knew the reasons why he felt that way, even if Jungkook didn't tell him, Yugyeom knew somehow. Jungkook would always appreciate that about his best friend.

"...Thank you Yugyeom," he said with a light sob, "I forgive you, too."

Yugyeom smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"Well, seems like we're on the same page, right? We're good?"

Yugyeom nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

Jungkook smiled at that and then said, "I do feel very bad about telling them about your status."

"Okay, for that, I'm still a little upset. Why couldn't you have said something else about me?"

"Wait, you would have been fine if I had revealed something other than your status?"

Yugyeom nodded his head. "Uh...yeah!"

"Well, next time I'll yell out that you and I almost did it."

"Totally fine with me."

Jungkook chuckled. "Okay then. And, if it's any consolation, even though you're a dud; I still think that your cute. And, if I wasn't a vampire and in love with Taehyung, then I'd probably try to pursue something with you."

Those words meant the world to Yugyeom. Jungkook knew how to make Yugyeom feel special.

They were best friends after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls were actually doing surprisingly well in helping out with he case. Both Jimin and Yoongi were learning to tolerate the girls. They didn't hate the girls, they just didn't trust them. They showed up out of nowhere and just decide to help out? There had to a silver lining; there just had to be.

The artists, Tzuyu and Dahyun were able to trace the bullet back to the 9mm from which it was shot. They located the gun in a dumpster a few blocks away from the library, but there were no fingerprints on it, meaning that the killer must have worn gloves. They brought the gun back to the lab and checked it for any other particulates that could lead to the killer.

Meanwhile, Nayeon, Jihyo, and Mina were constantly whining at seeing the bones on the examination tables an Mina gagged when Hoseok and Jimin brought a few organs to show Yoongi and the others what they had found. The two had found traces of Wolfsbane in the organs; making Jaebum pale. But, Hoseok told him not to worry.

"It's not enough to even burn your skin," he said, assuring Jaebum, "Anyway, the Wolfsbane we found we have over to Jimin and he and Youngjae found out that the Wolfsbane was from the flower shop that sells the damned flower."

"What kind of freaking flower shop sells something that could kill potential customers?" Jaebum asked.

"Maybe one with an owner who hates werewolves," responded Jihyo.

Everyone's attention turned to the leader of Twice and she looked at them with a confused look.

"What? I did answer his question."

"I knew you didn't have limited precognition," said Yoongi, "you can see as far as you want, can't you?"

Jihyo smiled sarcastically. "Yes, I can. I know that you, myself, Mina, and BamBam are going to go to the flower shop and talk with the owner; who is going to say that he hates werewolves, which will make BamBam mad and make him insult the man. Then, Mina will hypnotize him and he's going to tell us everything he knows."

"Shut her up," said Jaebum, "where's the fun in solving cases if we have a living spoiler alert?"

“Wait! I don’t know everything! I only see what’s going to happen to me in the future. Whatever I’m involved in, that’s what I see.”

“Another lie?”

Jihyo looked at Yoongi; annoyed. “Yes.”

“Maybe, to save you guys some time, because clearly, you need the time off of work,” began Nayeon, “why don’t you just let us handle the rest?”

Yoongi laughed at the girl’s words. “That’s a good one! Like we’d actually let a bunch of little girls run a case in a facility of a branch that they’re not even trained in.”

“What are you talking about? Some of us are older than some of your other teammates. And, we are trained to help out the FSU. We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t.”

Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

Mina snapped her fingers and Yoongi’s head turned to her. She then began to spin her finger slowly and Yoongi felt himself getting heavier. He didn’t know what was going on. He felt very…relaxed for some off reason.

He was being hypnotized.

“You’re going to let us work on this case, okay?” Mina asked nicely.

Yoongi just nodded his head.

“And, you’re going to admit that you’re a loser and a meanie?”

“I’m a loser and a meanie.”

Jihyo and Nayeon chuckled a bit. “Good. Now, on the count of three, I want you out of this room. One. Two. Three.”

Mina snapped her fingers and Yoongi took off his gloves, walking off the platform and went upstairs. Jaebum, Jimin, and Hoseok just watched as Yoongi disappeared and then rose their hands up defensively.

“We’re just going to…uh…go; if it’s okay with you,” said Jaebum as he, along with the other two boys, slowly walked off the platform. They grabbed BamBam and Youngjae and went upstairs. Apparently, Twice had taken the case hostage and forbade the boys from doing their work.

“What the hell are we going to do?” Yoongi asked.

“We just have to let them work,” said Jaebum.

“Jihyo already know who the killer is! They’re just going to talk for a bit and then say they solved everything and leave.”

“All right, Yoongi, relax. This gives us time to think about what we’re going to do about Namjoon and Jin; all while still trying to find Taehyung.”

Jungkook and Yugyeom walked into the lounge; confused. Youngjae filled them in on what was going on and then Jungkook said, “Hoseok and I will search for Taehyung.”

Yoongi arched an eyebrow, but then remembered what Jungkook had told him.

“That’s fine. You two do that. That leaves the rest of us to think about what we’re going to do about Namjoon and Jin.”

“Well, there’s not much to do, hyung,” said BamBam, “the members of the Grand Council came to get them. That means that they must be under the toughest security. Breaking them out won’t be a cake walk.”

“Who the hell said anything about breaking out? We’re not helping them avoid a crime by committing one you doof; we’re going to have to figure out how to prove their innocence.”

“Good luck doing that,” said a female voice from behind.

The boys turned around and saw that there was no one there. They looked at each other with confused looks.

“Anybody else hear that?” Jimin asked.

They nodded their heads in response.

“Boys, I’m over here,” said the voice, coming from the same direction.

“Okay, someone has a very loud conscience,” said Yoongi.

“What? Oh, sorry, I thought I was visible.”

The sound of snapping fingers was heard, and a cute girl appeared. It was Sana.

“Sana? What are you doing here?” Youngjae asked.

“Well, the girls are busy solving the case. I was asked to check up on you every now and then. So, I hear that you’re trying to prove your friends’ innocence? That’s close to impossible.”

“Why?"

“Well, I mean. When it comes to something as serious as bleeding for the living, I’d say that there’s no real argument.”

“But, how does the Grand Council know that they did it? They didn’t see it happen.”

“We don’t know either. I thought Jihyo could look into the past, too, but she can’t so I know that it wasn’t her. Nayeon can only go back so far before wasting too much energy, and Jeongyeon can only stop time.”

“I don’t get it. Who else was around the time that Namjoon turned into a vampire?”

All heads turned to Yoongi.

“Don't look at me. Namjoon and I became friends again _after_ he became a vampire. I didn’t see him get turned into one,” defended the vampire.

“Well, did Namjoon say who it was that tried to kill him?” Jimin asked.

Some of the team members looked at each other and wondered what Jimin was talking about.

“He said it was a soldier,” replied Yoongi.

“Wait! You’re Kim Namjoon is _the_ Kim Namjoon? Omo, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him sooner!” exclaimed Sana.

Yoongi and Jimin arched their eyebrows at the girl. “What?”

“Oh, well, see, in the training facilities, they teach you stories about everything. Namjoon was in one of those stories. It was him and another vampire, whom I presume must have been Jin, oppa. Anyway, it was this, like tragic love story, where a human fell in love with a monster and they ran away together. Namjoon was shot and then Jin saved him by bleeding for him. They always used Namjoon’s name in the story, but they always reffered to Jin as the monster. Namjoon’s picture is even in some of the books for that story! I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.”

“So, you think that they know Jin bled for Namjoon because of a story in a book?”

“No, I’m thinking whoever wrote that story must be the source.”

“Makes sense. They would be the only person who saw what happened and then decided to write about it.”

“Who would write about a crime?” Jinyoung asked.

“Mystery novel writers,” replied Yugeyom.

Jinyoung gave Yugyeom a blank look.

“Anyway, who wrote the story?”

“I think his name was… _Minhyuk_?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and he stood up.

“Minhyuk?” Jimin asked, “Does she mean that one Minhyuk that Namjoon was with before he was killed and fell for Jin?”

Everyone looked at the two and had no idea what they were talking about. Most of them were wondering how they didn’t notice that Jin and Namjoon were together. The only person that knew was Jungkook, well, they didn’t know that he knew. But, he saw them kissing one time and he kind of put two and two together.

“We’ve got to go and see Namjoon, _now_ ,” said Yoongi as he grabbed Jimin’s hand and left the room.

Sana was right behind them and the three went down to the lab and saw the other girls talking amongst themselves. They saw that the rest of the Twice girls were there.

“Ah, Yoongi,” said Jihyo, “we just finished solving the case. The killer is-”

“Jihyo, that’s great, but we don’t have time right now. Momo, I need you to take Jimin and I back to the prison,” said Yoongi.

The girls looked at Momo, who asked, “What for?”

“We have something to tell Namjoon.”

“All right. I’ll take you guys.”

“Ooh, can I go?” Sana asked.

Yoongi and Jimin looked at the girl with invisible powers. “Why?”

“Because, I think trying to help out your friends is way better than what we’ve had to do over these past few days. And, I like your team. You guys are so fun and cool. And, you’re one of the best teams in the world. I would hate to see it get broken up like this.”

Yoongi didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. “Fine. You can come. In the meantime, can you girls be so nice as to help out Jungkook and Hoseok find Taehyung and try to help them also find something to use to defend Jin hyung and Namjoon.”

The girls nodded their heads and Tzuyu and Dahyun were the first to run up the stairs in excitement.

Momo took the three to the prison where Namjoon and Jin were being held.

The rest of the girls went upstairs and began to help out the boys with whatever they needed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon was surprised when he got called out again because he had another visitor. He thought that it was going to be Yoongi and Jimin again, or maybe even Jungkook. But, he was wrong. The person who came to visit him made Namjoon have a mini heart attack. He couldn’t believe it. It had to me some form of illusion. There was no way that he was sitting right in front of him.

“M-Minhyuk?” Namjoon asked shakily.

“Hello Namjoon. Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, I know we've been getting a lot of Twice lately, but that's because I love them and how they fit into this story! Also, it's my story, and I can do what I want XD
> 
> Anyway, leave comments! I'm very comment oriented!
> 
> Also, for those who have been wondering, Taehyung will return! The Raven is still teaching him some things. And I'm also trying to find the perfect moment to bring him back in. (And I'm a lazy turd who has minor Writer's block XD)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you kind of enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> And do not worry! I will work hard on making this story better! I'll work on exposition and whatnot. So, this story is going to focus a bit more on character development than the mystery part, but I will make sure to try and keep the mystery very much alive. So, anyway....
> 
> I've got a lot planned for this story. I hope you're ready! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I hope you come back for more if you're interested. 
> 
> I've got a schedule for uploading if you're gonna keep up with this story:  
> Tuesdays  
> Thursdays  
> Sundays
> 
> Updates can be at any given time (EST) on those days.


End file.
